פיזיולוגיה ב
עפ"י הקורס של פרופ' אלי נלקן שניתן בשנת הלימודים 2011/12. רשימות של איתן שכטמן. הערה: ניתן לראות את התמונות ברזולוציה טובה יותר ע"י לחיצה עליהן. =מבוא למערכות חישה= הקדמה – בין חישה לתפיסה מטרת החישה היא לדעת מה נמצא איפה על ידי הסתכלות (מאר). לפי מאר, הבעיה בראייה היא כיצד ניתן לייצר סצנה תלת-מימדית בעזרת תמונה דו-מימדית על הרשתית. הגרסא המודרנית מדברת על כך שאנחנו מנסים לייצר את המשתנים החבויים, כלומר לגלות את מה שעומד מאחורי מה שנתפס ברשתית. כלומר – זה שיש בית, עץ, שמש – ואולי גם שמי שצייר את התמונה הזו הוא אמן גרוע. יש הרבה גירויים בעולם שיכולים להביא לאותו הגירוי על גבי הרשתית (או בקוכליאה) – ואנחנו מנסים לגלות מה חבוי מאחורי הגירוי. אנחנו צריכים לראות מהו הדבר האמיתי שעומד מאחורה. שמאל|350px איך עושים את הדבר הזה? יש אלגוריתמים שונים שמנסים לפתור. דבר ראשון, מנסים למצוא אלגוריתם שמתרגם אובייקטים בעולם לגירוי כפי שהוא ייתפס על גבי הרשתית. כלומר – מהמשתנים החבויים מייצרים את הגירוי הפיזיקאלי. זו בעיה פשוטה ויש לה פתרון. ברגע שיש את הגירויים האלו, יש פרשנות במח לגבי מה קורה בעולם. ברגע שיש אלגוריתם, נרצה לבנות מודלים של רשתות שמיישמות את האלגוריתם הזה. היום – זה עדיין מאד קשה. לפי לאת'הם (Latham), יש דברים בעולם, הם מייצרים גירויים פיזיקאליים, יש עיבוד סנסורי שמוביל לתפיסה (בשלב הזה כבר נגלים המשתנים החבויים, האובייקטים בעולם), בסופו של דבר נחליט על פעולה בעקבות הקלט ואז התהליך מתהפך: יש תרגום של הייצוג של פעולה לקוד עצבי ישיר שמוביל לפעולה מוטורית (על זה דיברנו בסמסטר שעבר). זה מייצר תנועה (motor actions) שמשנות את העולם סביבנו. יש עם הגישה הזו בעיות – זה לא מראה את "קיצורי הדרך", כמו למשל רפלקס ה-startle שמדלג על כמה שלבים. יש גם השפעות של הגירוי הקודם על הרפלקס הזה – ולכן יש השפעה קונטקסטואלית של אזורים גבוהים יותר. רוב הקלט החושי שלנו, כנראה, מופעל בצורה של רפלקסים. למשל – פרופריוספציה. שם – כמעט הכל עובר בצורה ישירה ולא דרך המח. בנוסף לכך, חסרים פה עוד לופים מלבד הלופ הראשי. רוב האינפורמציה עוברת בלופים קצרים יותר בתוך ה"קופסאות" בשקף. יש השפעות משמעותיות של זיכרון, קוגניציה והמטרה לשמה אנחנו תופסים. לכן, נפריד בין חישה (sensation – קבלת מידע מהסביבה) לתפיסה (perception – חילוץ המשתנים החבויים). החישה מוגבלת על ידי מגבלות פיזיקאליות (מה אפשר ומה אי אפשר), מגבלות סטטיסטיות (עד כמה טוב אפשר להפריד בין שני גופים, למשל) ועל ידי המכשור שלנו (למשל – העין מאד מוגבלת ביכולותיה, והמח הוא שמשלים את מה שאנחנו רואים). התפיסה היא בעיה אחרת – ומורכבת יותר. את זה אנחנו מבינים הרבה פחות. למרות שאנחנו חושבים שיש לנו גישה מלאה לגירוי הפיזיקאלי – זה לא נכון. יש לנו גישה למידע שכבר פולטר ופורש על ידי כל מיני מנגנונים לא מודעים. למה אנחנו שומעים? בניגוד למאר, הגישות המתקדמות יותר מדגישות את הסיבה עבורה אנחנו חשים. שדמר מתייחס בהגדרתו גם לחיזוי ולמטרה. אין עניין במה שקורה עכשיו, אלא במה שיקרה. המח צריך לחזות מה שיקרה – והחושים יודעים ליידע אותנו אם ציפיותינו התגשמו. וגם – המטרה של חישה היא פעולה. לדעת לשרוד בעולם. בעליה בשלבי העיבוד במח אובד הרבה מידע פחות רלוונטי. אנחנו רואים ייצוג של העולם, פרשנות, לא את העולם. כשיש repetition blindness, לא רואים מילים כפולות, זה מראה שאנחנו רואים את המשפט בהתחלה, לא את החלקים שלו, ורק אחר כך – ורק אם מפנים את תשומת לבנו – נכנסים לעומק ומפרקים. קיבלנו את משמעות המשפט, זה הדבר הראשון שניגשים אליו למרות שזה לא הדבר הראשון שמעבדים. דוגמא קלאסית לזה היא אפקט סטרופ. עוד דוגמא היא אפקט מקגורק (McGurk) שבו אפשר לשמוע "בה" ו-"פה", בהתאם לתנועת השפתיים של מי שעומד מולנו. הפרשנות של גל הקול תלוי במידה מסוימת על קריאת שפתיים, גם בשומעים. כמה חושים יש? בנוסף לחמישה הקלאסיים, אפשר לחשוב על מערכות פנימיות (כמו תחושות בטן פיזיות, מערכת העיכול וכד'). גם רעב וצמא הם חושים – וגם הכימיה של הדם נמדדת באמצעות סנסורים ומשפיעים עלינו. גם המערכת הוסטיבולארית. בנוסף, גם בתוך המגע יש הרבה חלקים (פרופריוספציה, חום וכד'). יש בעלי חיים שיכולים גם למדוד שדה אלקטרומגנטי, שדה מגנטי ושדה חשמלי. יש חיות שמודדות את הלחץ האטמוספרי, יש אחרות שחשות את התנועה של האוויר (את הרוח) – מרגישים תנועה ולא מגע. האם פרופריוספציה ומגע הם אותו החוש? אפשר להגיד שכן – בגלל שהרצפטורים מבוססים על מכאניקה (מה שלא נכון לחום למשל). עוד סיבה היא המסלול העצבי הדומה – דרך חוט השדרה וכד'. באיזה מובן הם שונים? הם חשים משתנים פיזיקאליים שונים והפלט שלהם שונה (אנחנו קוראים מהם דברים שונים). יש הרבה מודאליות בתוך מגע. בכל מקרה, יש הרבה יותר חושים מחמישה. למשל – המערכת הוסטיבולארית, שחשה תאוצה, מוציאה כפלט את המיקום שלך (באמצעות אינטגרציה פעמיים – פעם אחת באיבר עצמו ובפעם השנייה בגזע המח). זו אחת המערכות הכי מובנות לנו, למרות שלא לגמרי. יש לנו גם חושים פנימיים: צמא, רעב, כימיה של הדם, לחץ הדם. מה בין בני אדם לחיות? #. ישנם חושים שקיימים רק אצל חיות ולא אצל בני אדם (דיברנו על רגישות לשדה מגנטי, למשל). #. ישנם חיות שעושות שימוש מוגבר בחושים שאנחנו כמעט שלא עושים בהם שימוש. #. יש חיות שמשתמשות בחושים שיש לבני אדם בצורה שונה: ##. אקו-לוקציה אצל דולפינים ועטלפים שהיא פרשנות אחרת של גלי קול; יש בני אדם שעושים שימוש באקו-לוקציה). ##. מערכת הויבריסה אצל חולדות היא מערכת מגע אבל השימוש בה שונה משמעותית. ##. מערכות הרגישות לתנועה של מים ואוויר. ##. רגישות לפרומונים – סוג של מערכת ריח, אבל העיבוד של פרומונים נעשה במערכת נפרדת. כשצוללים עמוק מספיק – כל חוש מעובד בצורה שונה בינינו לבין חיות. גם חתולים שומעים שונה מאיתנו ומחולדות, למשל. עקרונות בסיסיים של מערכות סנסוריות כל מערכות החוש מקודדות ארבע תכונות של גירויים: *מודאליות (שקשורה בסוג האנרגיה של הגירוי ונישאת על גבי labeled line) *מיקום (שפעמים רבות מיתרגם למיקום היחסי של הרצפטורים באופן שמאפשר גם מידע על גודל וטקסטורה) *עוצמה *תזמון הגירוי נקלט על ידי מערך של תאי רצפטור. יש אפיתליום סנסורי (רשתית, ממברנה באזילארית וכד') בכל החושים. 600px ברצפטורים האלו יש התמרה חושית – הגירוי הפיזיקאלי מומר לקוד עצבי, אבל האנרגיה של הגירוי לא מומרת ישירות לאנרגיה של הפעילות העצבית. למשל - אפשר לראות פוטונים בודדים, למרות שהאנרגיה של פוטון בודד (בערך 10-18 ג'אול) היא קטנה מאוד ביחס לאנרגיות הרלוונטיות (כ-10-14 ג'אול). איך נחשב כמה אנרגיה נדרשת לתגובה? צריך להזיז הרבה יונים פנימה/החוצה מהתא – וצריך להבין כמה יונים צריך להזיז כדי לייצר היפר-פולאריזציה של X מילי-וולטים. בשביל זה, צריך לדעת את קיבול הממברנה של הרצפטור. זה תלוי בשטח התא. נניח שהתא הוא צילינדר בקוטר 1 מיקרומטר ובאורך 30 מיקרומטר. יוצא ששטח הפנים הוא בערך 6-^10 ס"מ בריבוע. כמעט בכל ממברנה, הקיבול הוא 1 מיקרופאראד לס"מ בריבוע. לאחר חישובים (במצגת) נמצא שצריך לשנע בערך 10,000 יונים. בשביל לשנע כמות יונים כזו במשאבות נתרן-אשלגן נדרשות כמה אלפי מולקולות ATP ובשביל כל הידרוליזה של ATP דרושה אנרגיה של כ-10-18 ג'אול (שזו גם האנרגיה של פוטון בודד). בסה"כ נדרשת אנרגיה בכמות של כמה אלפי פעמים האנרגיה של הפוטון שהתניע את התהליך. זה טיפוסי גם לשאר המערכות. היחס בין עוצמת הגירוי לפוטנציאל הרצפטור אינו ליניארי. שינוי קטן בעוצמת הגירוי יביא לשינוי גדול כשהגירוי חלש – והשינוי במתח יהיה חלש יותר ככל שהגירוי מתחזק. זה לא נכון לכל המערכות הסנסוריות, אלא בעיקר לסומטוסנסורית (במילים אחרות אם מפעילים על היד לחץ גדול נבחין פחות טוב בשינויים קטנים בלחץ). בראייה יש המרה אחרת, שתלויה באדפטציה. הפוטורצפטור משנה את רגישותו בהתאם לרמת האור שבסביבה, באופן שנותן דגש רב יותר לקונטרסט, לשינוי. מידת האדפטציה שונה בין החושים. בכל החושים כל רצפטור רגיש לטווח צר של אנרגיות הגירוי (למשל באמצעות tuning curve). מ-KSJ: לפי חוק ובר, הרגישות לשינוי בעוצמה תלוי בעוצמה. כלומר, נהיה רגישים להבדל של שני גרם ברכיב שמשקלו 10 גרם – אבל לא נהיה רגישים לאותו ההבדל ברכיב שמשקלו 1 ק"ג. הסף של נבדק מוגדר כאמפליטודת הגירוי שמזוהה ב-50% מהניסיונות. הסף הזה מושפע מגורמים פסיכולוגיים, גנטיים ופרמקולוגיים. מפרידים בין הסף הפוטנציאלי להפרדה לבין הקריטריון שבו עושה הנבדק שימוש – שמושפע מהגישה או ה-bias שלו כלפי המשימה. סמים מסוימים משפיעים על שני ההיבטים (למשל – מורפין בתחושה של כאב). איך מתבצעת ההתמרה? בכל מיני שיטות: #. במערכת השמיעה, בין תאי השערה יש חיבורים (tip-links) שמחוברים לתעלות בתא השערה הסמוך. הסטה של תאי השערה מביא לפתיחת התעלה והעברת אינפורמציה. #. בראייה, יש לנו שליח שניוני שרגיש ל-cGMP. הרצפטור בדה-פולאריזציה בחושך. רמת ה-cGMP מושפע משני אנזימים שונים: אחד שבונה אותו ואחד שמפרק אותו. המפרק מופעל על ידי האור והבונה לא מושפע מאור. כשיש אור, האנזים שמופעל משפיע על g-protein ובסופו של דבר מתפרק cGMP. זהו צימוד מאד לא ישיר. התוצאה היא שיש פוטנציאל גדול לאמפליפיקציה – וזה מביא לכך שיש הרבה יותר רעש ושהתגובות הרבה יותר איטיות משמיעה, למשל. ראייה עובדת בתדרים של פחות מ-100 הרץ אחד (וכך גם במסכים שונים). בשמיעה – מדובר על עשרות או מאות קילו-הרצים. מהרצפטור, מועבר המידע למח באמצעות ספייקים. לעיתים הספייקים יהיו בתא הרצפטור עצמו. זה נכון בחלק מהמקרים בפרופריוספציה – אבל לא בשאר החושים. למעשה, לעיתים יש שלבים רבים של מעבר לפני ההגעה לעיבוד. מה מגביל את היכולת שלנו להעביר היטב את הגירוי הפיזיקאלי? מגבלות פיזיקאליות לא רואים פחות מפוטון בודד; סף השמיעה (האמפליטודה) מוגבל על ידי רעש טרמי בקוכליאה; בפרומונים, מספיק מספר בודד של מולקולות כדי להפעיל את הרצפטור. סינון מרחבי (דגימה) בחישה סומטוסנסורית, יש שדות רצפטיביים שונים (שיש להם גם פילטור בזמן, עליו נדבר בהמשך). גם בראייה יש שדות כאלו, שנמדדים במעלות – ובשמיעה, בתדרים. השדות הרצפטיביים מוגדרים במימדים הרלונטיים שממופים על ידי האפיתליום, למשל שטח העור, זווית בשדה הראייה או טווח תדירויות. לא תמיד מדובר במרחב פיזי. בחושים הכימיים (טעם וריח) אין לנו מערכת צירים שקל למפות שדות רצפטיביים באמצעותה. מידת הפילטור המרחבי, בשמיעה למשל, יכול להימדד כרוחב של ה-tuning curves שלהם. זה יוצא בערך 2 הרץ, שביניהם לא יוכלו להבדיל. מרחק וחפיפה בין השדות הרצפטיביים שמאל|200px בעיצוב מערכת סנסורית – בהינתן שהשדות הרצפטיביים הם בעלי רוחב כלשהו, עד כמה נרצה לבצע חפיפה בין tuning curves? לא היינו רוצים חפיפה רבה מדי בגלל בזבוז משאבים ואנרגיה. מנגד, נרצה לכסות את כל הטווח כמו שצריך ולכן לא נרצה להפריד את השדות הרצפטיביים יותר מדי. תורת הדגימה אומרת (חוק Nyquist) שהחפיפה צריכה להיות חצי מרוחב השדה הרצפטיבי. יש הרבה דרכים להצדיק את זה - הטובה ביותר היא שאם החפיפה היא חצי, נייצג בכך את כל השדות שניתן פוטנציאלית להפריד בהינתן הגודל של השדה הרצפטיבי. דרך נוספת להצדיק את קריטריון החפיפה שמובאת בדר"כ בספרי פיזיולוגיה היא ע"י קריטריון Rayleigh (איור משמאל). אם למשל, נרצה למצוא את המרחק האופטימלי בין שני רצפטורים ברשתית, ננסה לבדוק מה גודל הגירוי המינימאלי שהם יכולים לקלוט. אנחנו רוצים למצוא את הפיזור המרחבי על הרשתית. ניקח גל באורך גל 600 נאנומטר. נמצא שהפיזור המרחבי על הרשתית הוא בערך מיקרומטר אחד (אחרי הפגיעה ב-pinhole, חור האישון). כלומר – אנחנו רוצים למקם את הרצפטורים שלנו בהפרש של בערך חצי מיקרומטר זה מזה – ואז נוכל לראות באיכות המירבית שמתאפשרת פיזיקאלית. בפועל – הרצפטורים שלנו קצת רחוקים יותר זה מזה, אבל קרובים לגבול הדיפרקציה. כנראה שזה בגלל שהגודל שהגענו אליו אינו מדויק – בפועל הגירוי ייצור כתם גדול יותר עקב עיוותים נוספים שנוצרים בעין. חיות אחרות עם ראייה טובה יותר לכאורה הן למעשה בעלת יכולות ראייה דומות לאלו של בני אדם. זה די מרשים, מכיוון שהגדלים (של העין שלהם, למשל) הרבה יותר קטנים. מכיוון שכך וכדי לאפשר את הרזולציה אליה מגיעים בני אדם, דחיסות הפוטורצפטורים שלהם גבוהה משל בני אדם. לא כל החושים משתמשים ברף שהגדרנו, של נייקווסט. חישה סומטוסנסורית וראייה משתמשים ברף הזה, אבל בשמיעה למשל יש חפיפה גדולה בהרבה בין שדות רצפטיביים. זה מביא ל-hyper-acuity. אנחנו יכולים להגיע לרזולוציה גבוהה יותר מזו הפיזיקאלית. כל רצפטור הוא ברוחב שדה רצפטיבי של 130 הרץ – אבל הרזולוציה שאפשר להגיע אליה היא כ-5 הרץ, הרבה פחות מחצי. גם ראיית צבע מבוססת על אותו הרעיון. החפיפה הזו מתגברת על יחס אות לרעש בעייתי, שמחייב יתירות כדי להגיע לרזולוציה סופית טובה. חזרה (בשיעור הבא): שדות רצפטיביים אינם נקודות – הם מכסים שטח באפיתליום, ולכן מכסים תחום ערכים בספקטרום הפיזיקאלי של הגירוי החיצוני. אם כך – עד כמה הם צריכים לחפוף? כחוק האצבע, אם השינויים בגירוי לא מהירים מספיק, החפיפה צריכה להיות חצי מגודל שדה רצפטיבי. כשאין הבדלים חדים בין נקודה לנקודה בעולם הויזואלי, למשל, מספיקה חפיפה של חצי. לפי קריטריון נייקוויסט – אם יש תדרים נמוכים בלבד בקצב שינוי הגירוי, דגימה בקצב של יותר מפי שתיים מהתדר הגבוה ביותר של השינוי, אפשר לעשות רה-קונסטרוקציה של הסיגנל באופן מושלם. התלות בקצב השינוי בזמן או במרחב תלוי במודאליות (בשמיעה, למשל, השינוי הוא בזמן ולא במרחב כמו בויזואלי). מהו קצב השינוי הגבוה ביותר של המרחב הויזואלי? כאן נכנס קריטריון ריילי. מעבירים מקור נקודתי של אור דרך pinhole והוא לא מייצר תמונה נקודתית, אלא מתפזר ככתם (וככל שהחריר קטן יותר כך הכתם גדול יותר). קריטריון ריילי נותן מגבלה על המרחק בין המקורות שניתן להבחין ביניהם לאחר מעבר דרך ה-pinhole. המשמעות היא שבכל מקרה לא נוכל להבחין בין מקורות קרובים מדיי לאחר שהאור מהם עובר דרך האישון (גם אם הרצפטורים ברטינה היו נקודתיים וצפיפותם הייתה אינסופית). אפקטיבית גודל הכתם מייצג את קצב השינוי המקסימלי ברשתית. אם נקודה מייצרת כתם כזה, לא יכולים להיות הבדלים גדולים יותר משני מקורות סמוכים שמייצרים שני כתמים סמוכים – point spread function - PSF. אז אנחנו יודעים מהו קצב השינוי הגבוה ביותר, וקריטריון ריילי מגדיר ששתי נקודות מופרדות אם החפיפה ביניהן לא גבוהה מדי (אפשר לראות בשקף). רוחב הכתם (הזוויתי) הוא λ/D (למדא – אורך הגל, D – גודל החריר). הרוחב של PSF על הרשתית עבור אור נראה הוא 1 מיקרומטר. ההבדל בין שני רצפטורים הוא כ-2-3 מיקרומטר – פחות דחוס מהקריטריון של נייקווסט (מתאים יותר ל-PSF ברוחב ~5 מיקרומטר). מחקרים טוענים שהסיבה היא שהעין מייצרת PSF גדול יותר, יש בה הרבה רעש והיא לא pinpoint אמיתי. לפעמים יש hyper-acuity, רצפטורים צפופים יותר ממה שהיינו מצפים. זה קשור לקצב השינוי של המרחב. בשמיעה, טונים טהורים חשובים והיכולת שלנו להבחין בהם חשובה. כאשר קצב השינוי מאד מהיר – כל התדרים האפשריים כלולים ורלוונטיים. לכן, אנחנו רוצים לעלות על אירועים בתדרים מאד מאד גבוהים, לעבוד טוב יותר מהמגבלה של נייקווסט. רוחב הפס של רצפטור בודד הוא 130 הרץ (ב-1000 הרץ), אבל הרזולוציה שאפשר להגיע אליה פסיכו פיזית היא 5 הרץ. גם ראיית צבע משתמש ב-hyper acuity. יש שלושה סוגי פוטו-רצפטורים, אבל אנחנו רואים הרבה יותר צבעים בעזרת בחינה של האיזון בין הרצפטורים. סינון בזמן אי אפשר לעקוב אחר כל שינוי של גירוי בעולם. קצב השינוי במתח ברצפטור מוגבל – וזהו פילטר טמפוראלי. ישנם כמה סוגים של פילטרים כאלו: הפלאקטואציות לא יכולות להיות מהירות מדי: #. יש קיבול ברצפטורים, ולכן קבוע הזמן של הממברנה הוא מוגבל. זה מגביל בעיקר שמיעה, שבה ההתמרה מהירה. #. תהליך ההתמרה איטי יחסית (כמו שהזכרנו בעבר בהקשר לראייה). זה מגביל בעיקר ראייה. באופן כללי, המגבלה היא כ-1 קילו הרץ. יש גם שינויים שהם כל כך איטיים שאנחנו לא יכולים לקלוט. ישנם שינויים שהם כל כך איטיים, שהם לא "קופצים לנו לעין". אנחנו לא מרגישים שינויים בלחץ אטמוספרי, למשל. זה נובע מאדפטציה של קצב הירי, למשל. לדוגמא – בחישת מגע, יש סנסורים שלא רגישים לשינויים מאד מהירים אלא רק לאיטיים – ולעומתם יש אחרים שעושים אדפטציה מהירה ורגישים רק לשינוי מהיר אבל לא איטי. גופיף פאצ'יני הוא דוגמא לרצפטור שרגיש רק לדברים מהירים. הוא עטוף בשכבה מסוימת שעשויה מתא אחר. הם חשים ויברציות מהירות. דחיפה של העטיפה מביאה מיד להשפעה על מה שבתוכה – אבל מיד העטיפה מתכווננת וסופגת והלחץ על הנוירון שבפנים לא מושפע יותר. לכן – זו אדפטציה מאד מהירה ולא רגישה לשינויים איטיים. בראייה ובמגע – לא ניתן לראות שינויים מהירים בהרבה מ-100 הרץ. השמיעה היא החוש ה"מהיר" ביותר - עטלפים יכולים לשמוע תדרים של כ-200kHz, בני אדם עד כ-20kHz. בשמיעה ניתן לדבר על שני סוגי סינון זמני בהתאם למשתנה שמודדים: # Phase locking – היכולת להינעל לפאזה מסויימת של גל סינוס. בבני אדם זה בערך 1000 הרץ, בציפורים (barn owl) עד – 10,000 הרץ. # המדד השני הוא של מעטפת (envelope) – האם הגל כולו באמפליטודה גבוהה יותר או פחות. דיבור, למשל, נראה כמו גל שהאמפליטודה שלו משתנה. כאן המגבלה היא הרבה יותר משמעותית ונעה בין 100 ל-1000 הרץ. רעש - מקרה בוחן רעש הוא המגבלה האמיתית על הבחנה בין גירויים. ככלל, היכולת להבחין בין שני גירויים מוגבלת ע"י הרעש בפריפריה. הפילטור בזמן ובמרחב מורידים את הרעש – אבל עדיין המדידה רועשת. איך רעש מגביל את התפיסה? נעזר בדוגמא ממערכת השמיעה של שרקן (רצוי להעזר במצגת) – רשמו מנוירונים בגזע המח בהשמעת טונים טהורים (שהיו התדירות המועדפת של הנוירונים). הטונים הושמעו בהפרש זמנים בין האזניים. ההבדל יכול להיות חצי פאזה (0.5 בגרף משמאל למטה) או פאזה מלאה (1 – מתחבר עם הצליל הבא ולכן זהה ל-0 פאזה). את ההפרש בפאזה אפשר להמיר להפרש זמנים (הגרף מימין למטה) ואז ציר ה-x הוא Interaural Time Diffrence והעקומה נקראת ITD curve. שמאל|350px מרכז|350px הנוירון הספציפי שאנחנו מסתכלים עליו רגיש מקסימלית ל-410 הרץ (ההבדל בין הפאזות במקרה כזה הוא בערך 2.5 מילישניות, 2500 מיקרושניות במצגת). רוחב עקומת הכוונון הוא כ-1 מילישנייה. אם נניח שגודל הראש של השרקן הוא 3cm ומהירות הקול 300m/s נקבל שהפרש הזמנים בין שתי האזניים הוא כ-100 מיקרושניות במידה ומושמע צליל קרוב לאחת האזניים. כלומר – רוחב העקומה רחב בהרבה מההבדל הזה. מהסתכלות בגרף, אפשר לראות משהו מעניין - יש חוסר סימטריה של הרגישות של הנוירון, החלק העולה הוא בעל שיפוע גדול יותר מהחלק היורד. בנוסף, החלק העולה נמצא באזור האפס, בתחום ה-ethological range (האזור האפור בגרף). כמו כן ידוע ממבחנים התנהגותיים שסף הרגישות של בני אדם הוא כ-10 מיקרושניות (ואין סיבה לחשוב שאצל השרקן זה יהיה מאוד שונה). מכאן עולה השאלה - האם אפשר להשתמש בנוירונים כאלו להבחנות דקות כמו בביצועים ההתנהגותיים, למרות הרוחב הגדול של ה-tuning curve? לצורך כך נרצה "לשאול את הנוירון" שאלות דומות לאלו ששואלים בני אדם במבחני הבחנה התנהגותיים. 2A2IFC לנוירון (2A2IFC (2 alternative 2 interval forced choice task – מבחן הבחנה בין שני צלילים לבני אדם. נרצה לעשות את זה לנוירון. נבדוק כמה ספייקים הנוירון ירה עבור כל אחד משני הגירויים ונניח שיש לנו מידע מלא על הסטטיסטיקה של התגובות (ideal observer). אח"כ מקבלים שתי דגימות וצריך להחליט איזו מהדגימות שייכת לאיזו מההתפלגויות (וע"י כך יודעים לאיזה מהגירויים). שמאל|300px בניסוי מדדו את העלייה ברגישות של הנוירון ל-ITD (הבדל בין האוזניים) שונה (גרף משמאל). בעזרת ספירת הספייקים, אפשר להפריד בין שני אינטרוולים של זמנים – אבל רק במידה וה-error bars לא גדולים מדי, כלומר – במידה ואין הרבה רעש בירי. בגרף למטה אפשר לראות מאה חזרות שבהן נמדדה רמת הירי של הנוירון עבור שני ITD - אפס או 100 מיקרושניות. אפשר לראות שיש שתי התפלגויות שונות – אבל יש שונות לא מבוטלת. אם נדע שהיו 5 ספייקים – קשה לדעת מה היה הפרש הזמנים – 0 או 100 מיקרושניות. 300px שמאל|300px|ממוזער|ROC curve נרצה להגדיר חוק החלטה. ברור שאם נראה 10 ספייקים ומעלה נרצה להגיד שההפרש הוא 100 מיקרושניות ואם נראה 1 או 0 ספייקים נרצה להגיד שההפרש הוא 0. השאלה היא איפה לשים את הסף. צריך שיהיו לנו מעט false-alarms ומעט פספוסים. בטבלה הראשונית (להגיד 100 רק כשרואים 10 ספייקים ו-0 בכל שאר המקרים) – אנחנו רואים שיש מעט אזעקות שווא, אבל מעט correct detections. נסתכל על היחס בין כמות ה-bars האדומים והכחולים (כמות הפעמים עבור מספר ספייקים שהיה 100 או 0 אינטרוול). אם נגיד רק עבור 9 ומעלה שזה 100 מיקרושניות, זה משפר קצת וכד'. אפשר גם להגדיר לקיחה של היחסים הגבוהים ביותר – ולכן נשים כחוק החלטה אמירה של "100" במקרה שיש 7, 9, 10 בלבד ו-"0" אחרת. זה משפר בקצת. וכן הלאה... יש הרבה חוקי החלטה שונים ואנחנו נשים אותם על גרף אחד – ROC curve. כל נקודה על הגרף היא חוק החלטה מסוים. אם שתי ההתפלגויות היו זהות – הגרף היה יושב על האלכסון ולא ניתן היה לעשות הבחנה שהיא טובה מ-chance. המצב הכי טוב הוא על הצירים השמאלי והעליון – אין חפיפה בין ההתפלגויות וההבחנה היא מושלמת ופשוטה. ימין|350px לפי הגרף, נגדיר לעצמנו את הסף בין 4 ל-5 ספייקים. אפשר לחשב את ההסתברות לבחור נכון לפי חישוב השטח תחת הגרף של ה-ROC. אם ננסה להבחין בין כל זוג של ITDים ולבדוק מה השטח תחת הגרף, נמצא גרף (שמוצג במצגת). אם נשים 0.75 כערך סף להבדלים ברי הבחנה – אפשר לראות שיש הבדלים ברי הבחנה באזור 100 מיקרושניות. זה האזור עם השיפוע הגבוה ביותר ב-tuning curve, וזה הגיוני – כי שם יש את ההבדלים הגדולים ביותר בקצב הירי בטווח הערכים הקטן ביותר. חזרה: כשמסתכלים על הגרף המציג את הסתברות הירי של רצפי ספייקים שונים בהתאם להפרש הזמנים בין זוג צלילים בשתי האזניים, אפשר לראות שיש סיגנל אבל גם הרבה רעש, שמייצר את ההתפלגות עם השונות הגדולה. כמובן שזה מעיד על SNR נמוך יחסית. הסיבה שבחרנו ב-2A2IFC היא שהשיטה הזו מעלימה את הקריטריון האידיו-סינקרטי – מנטרלים את הקריטריון האישי של כל נבדק/נוירון ומודדים רק את הרגישות של הנבדק/נוירון. אבל – כדי להגיע לשיטה הזו – חייבים לעשות קודם ניסוי עם צעד (trial) בודד: יש לנו צליל בודד, אנחנו יודעים כמה ספייקים היו ואנחנו צריכים להחליט מה היה במציאות. ניתוח חוק ההחלטה מבוסס על הבנה של הטבלאות, שמראות מהי הסבירות לצדוק ומה הסבירות ל-false alarms ומה הסיכוי ל-detection. אנחנו רוצים להגדיל את הסבירות לאיתור נכון בלי להגדיל את ה-false alarms יותר מדי. אנחנו מנסים למקסם את היחס בין ה-bars האדומים והכחולים. זה נקרא likelihood ratio. אם נרצה להיות כמה שיותר בטוחים – נחפש יחס גבוה. כשהיחס הוא 1 – זהו הסף כדי להגיע לכמה שיותר אבחנות נכונות. צריך לשים לב שהקריטריון הוא על ה-likelihood, ולא על ה-spike count. במקרה של ההתפלגויות שרואים במצגת, יש דמיון בין השניים. זה לא תמיד המצב. הקריטריון בשני המקרים זהה. פעמים רבות – זה לא נכון. הקריטריון לפי ה-likelihood הוא תמיד האופטימלי. עקומת ROC אמיתית תמיד תהיה עם "גיבנת", משופעת. בנקודות עם השיפוע הכי גדול בגרף יש הכי הרבה אינפורמציה. כשהשיפוע גדול – החלק של הסיגנל יהיה יותר משמעותי. שינוי קל בסיגנל מביא לתוצאה ברורה וקלה לאיתור. הבחנה באוכלוסיית נוירונים שמאל|300px|ממוזער|כל נקודה מציינת את Just noticable difference) JND) של נוירון אחד כאשר התדירות על ציר ה-x היא התדירות המועדפת שלו. הקו בירוק הוא דאטא מניסויים התנהגותיים על בני אדם. הביצוע האנושי טוב באותה מידה כמו הנוירון הטוב ביותר. אם נסתכל על רמת האוכלוסייה – נראה שלנוירונים שונים (הרגישים לתדרים שונים) יש רמות ביצוע משתנות בהבחנה ב-ITD. באופן קצת מפתיע, הביצוע האנושי טוב באותה מידה כמו הנוירון הטוב ביותר – ולא טוב יותר. אם נוירונים בודדים כל כך טובים – למה אנחנו לא מבצעים טוב יותר מהנוירון הבודד? לאורך ההיסטוריה של המחקר, התמודדו עם השאלה הזו הרבה. כולם הגיעו לאותם התוצאות – יש התאמה בין התנהגות לנוירון הבודד. אז למה? # בחרנו עבור כל נוירון את ה-ITD הטוב ביותר עבורו. בפועל יש הרבה יותר, שרגישים ל-ITD שונים – לא בטוח שהמח יודע מיהו הנוירון הטוב ביותר... כנראה שהחוקרים בכל המחקרים עברו הרבה נוירונים "רעים" עד שהם מצאו אחד שבאמת מתאים להתנהגות האנושית. מה עם כל הנוירונים ה"רעים"? אבל, לפי נלקן, המח יודע מהו הנוירון המתאים ביותר (נראה עדויות בהמשך). ההסבר הזה לא מספיק טוב. # הסבר אחר הוא שיש הרבה נוירונים – ואנחנו עושים ממוצע. הרעש יתמצע החוצה כשהנוירונים הם בלתי תלויים בהינתן הגירוי, או אם יש ביניהם קורלציה שלילית. אם יש קורלציה חיובית ברעש של הנוירונים – המיצוע יכול להגביר את הרעש, אבל גם יכול לתרום מידע (מחקר של סומפולינסקי, מעוז שמיר). נדבר על זה בהמשך. Likelihood השתמשנו מוקדם יותר ביחס: \frac{P(N|100)}{P(N|0)} (נקרא liklihood, נראות). יחס זה למעשי מחזיק את כל המידע שיש בהתפלגויות העוזר להבחין בין הגירויים. כעת נניח שיש לנו שני נוירונים. כעת אפשר לבסס את ההחלטה על היחס \frac{P(N1+N2|100)}{P(N1+N2|0)} . למעשה – זו לא השיטה הטובה ביותר. השיטה הטובה ביותר היא לבדוק מה הסיכוי לקבל N1 באחד ו-N2 בשני, התפלגות משותפת, ולא חיבור פשוט: \frac{P(N1,N2|100)}{P(N1,N2|0)} . אבל זה מצריך היכרות עם הרבה יותר מספרים. ההתפלגות המשותפת כוללת N בריבוע אופציות שונות, לא N. הניסוי קשה יותר וצריך חזרות רבות הרבה יותר. כמובן שעקרונית היה אפשר להשתמש ביותר מ-2 נוירונים, זה יכול להיות גם 10 וכמובן גם הרבה יותר. אם היו 12 רמות ירי שונות, זה יגיע ל-10^12 אופציות. כלומר הדרך לבצע את החישוב האופטימלי עבור אוכלוסייה הופך להיות מאוד מורכב. זו לא הדרך שבה היינו רוצים שהמח שלנו יעבד מידע. ההנחה היא שגם המח לא עושה זאת כך. את כל ערכי ה-likelihood אין סיבה לסכום – גם כשהערך גבוה מאד וגם כשהוא נמוך, הם אינפורמטיביים. כדי למצע את הערכים האלו ולדעת עד כמה הירי אינפורמטיבי באופן כללי, נצטרך להשתמש בשיטה אחרת שנותנת את אותו המשקל ל-0.1 ול-10. Fisher Information האינדקס שאנחנו משתמשים בו, בהתאם הוא \ E מדד של רמת הביצועים עם הפונקציה הזו היא הנגזרת. זה מספר שנותן מדד למידת ההבחנה בין שני ערכים קרובים של הפרמטר. הביטוי הזה נקרא Fisher Information: J(\theta )=E }}{\partial }}\log P(r|\theta ) \right)}^{2}} אם נרצה למצוא אומד ל-ITD, מסתבר שהשונות שלו תחומה ע"י . לכן, ההבדל הניתן להבחנה גם הוא קשור ל-J. קשה לעבוד עם דאטה ב-Fisher Information, כי אין הערכה טובה של ההסתברות. צריך המון דאטה – וככלל זה לא עובד. עם זאת, משתמשים בזה פעמים רבות במודלים. בדאטה – משתמשים לרוב ב-ROC. יישום במערכות סנסוריות איך נשתמש במושגים האלו כדי לחשב דברים הקשורים במערכות סנסוריות? נניח שיש לנו 100 נוירונים סנסוריים. השאלה היא איך למקם אותם במרחב הפיזי. נניח שיש לנו X סנסורים, שנעים בין 100- מילישניות ל-100 מילישניות. את הבעיה הזו ניסו לפתור ב מאמר מ-2004. השתמשו במודלים של tuning curves. הם לא התייחסו להפרשי הזמנים, אלא להפרשי הפאזות בין הצלילים. רוחב העקומה במודל היא כמחזור שלם של גל הקול בטון הטהור. במעבר בין תדר הצליל, התרגום של הפרשי הפאזות להפרש בזמנים משתנה, כמובן. לכן – הסנסור שלהם רגיש להפרשי פאזות שונות בתדרים שונים. בתדרים נמוכים מאד, לא נחוש הבדלי פאזות גדולות. הצורה של הגרף הזה משתנה בין חיה לחיה לפי גודל הראש שלה. שמאל|500px ימין|ממוזער|Optimal distributions of tuning curves for coding IPDs. a, Optimal distribution of tuning curves to code the IPD of 500-Hz tones in gerbil for left (red) and right (blue) sub-populations. Dashed lines show Fisher information curves (scaled by dividing by duration of the spike-count window, T). The grey region indicates the physiological range of IPDs, whereas vertical black lines indicate the maximum IPD. b, Optimal distribution for coding IPDs of 5,000-Hz tones in barn owl (sample only shown). Red lines show tuning curve (solid) and scaled Fisher information (dashed) for one neuron. c–f, Optimal distributions for coding pure tone IPDs in gerbil (c), barn owl (d), human (e) and cat (f). The abscissa and ordinate indicate best IPD and pure-tone frequency, respectively. For each frequency, the colour indicates the number of neurons (of 200) with that best IPD. White lines indicate frequency limit for IPD sensitivity, and black lines maximum IPD. Black arrows show how a and b illustrate the distribution at particular frequency bands in c and d, respectively. | 550px הקריטריון שהוגדר במאמר הוא מיקסום של Fisher Information. הם עשו חישוב כזה לכל תדר. ה-FI תלוי בשיפוע של ה-tuning curve, והפסגה של ה-FI תהיה תמיד בנקודה שבה השיפוע הכי גדול. כך ניתן לגרום לשינוי הכי גדול בתדירות הירי בהתאם לשינוי קטן ב-ITD. כדי למקסם את האינפורמציה, צריך למקם את ה-tuning curves כך שבין הסנסורים יש FI מקסימאלי. אם רמת החפיפה גבוהה – הממוצע של FI יהיה הכי גבוה. התוצאות של המאמר: רצוי שה-tuning curves יהיו בהפרש של כרבע מחזור. זה בגרביל. ינשוף משתמש בתדרים גבוהים מאד כדי לעשות ITD, ויש אצלו חשיפה להרבה יותר פאזות. ברוב התדרים, נראה התפלגות אחידה של FI. כל זה כבר נמצא בניסויים, וכאן יש הצגה של זה במודל. זה מראה את הרציונאל בהבדל בין שתי החיות – ומסביר את התוצאות הניסוייות, שמצאו את ההפרדה הטובה אצל הינשוף. ה-ITD הטוב ביותר אצל הגרביל היה אכן איפה שה-FI היה מקסימאלי, ובגלל החפיפה הגבוהה אצל הינשוף נמצא FI בהתפלגות אחידה בתדרים הגבוהים. עם זאת, המודל חוזה שבתדרים נמוכים יהיה ITD אופטימאלי בנקודות ספציפיות ולא בכל התדרים. בניסויים אמפיריים בהמשך על תדרים נמוכים יותר (מתחת ל-2 קילוהרץ), מצאו שיש מספר גדול של ITDים אופטימליים (ולא רק שניים כמו שהמודל חזה). לא רואים שתי נקודות שהם ה-ITD האופטימלי, אלא ספקטרום שלם. בקיצור – המודל לא נתמך אמפירית. מדדים נוספים ליכולת הבחנה ה-FI הוא "מקומי" – הוא עוסק ביכולת להבחין בין שני גירויים סמוכים בערכיהם. יש מדדים גלובאליים של ביצועים, כמו טעות קידוד (Decoding Error) או אינפורמציה משותפת (Mutual Information). כל אלו הם מדדים של SNR. אם ניקח התפלגות של תגובות, נחשב את השונות בתוך תגובות שונות לאותו הגירוי ואת השונות בין שני הגירויים – נוכל למצוא שהשונות של כל התגובות (ללא תלות בסוג הגירוי) היא סכום השונויות בתוך ובין גירויים. זו כל השונות שיש בטבע לקידוד גירוי. השונות הכוללת היא סכום השונות בין גירויים והשונות בתוך גירויים. יש דרכים אחרות למדוד את השונות – למשל אנטרופיה. אפשר לעשות את אותו החישוב עם אנטרופיה. מה לגבי אוכלוסיה של נוירונים? עבור נוירונים בלתי תלויים, FI מצטבר. מדדים גלובאליים יותר לא מצטברים. נוירונים שונים לרוב פועלים בקורלציה זה לזה. במעבדה של Newsome הריצו דפוסי נקודות רנדומאליים שנעים במרחב לכיוון רנדומאלי. כשיש קורלציה בין הנקודות, זה מובחן – ואז יש תחושה של תנועה. אם אפילו 10% מהנקודות נעות יחד, יש תחושה חזקה של תנועה. קופים נדרשו להגיב אם הנקודות נעות באותו הכיוון – והחריגה מ-chance התחילה כבר לפני 10%. יש עקומה פסיכומטרית בהתאם לאחוז הקורלציה. החוקרים רשמו מנוירון בודד וראו את כמות הירי שלו בהתאם לאחוז הנקודות שנעו לאותו הכיוון. נקודות נעו או בכיוון אחד או בדיוק בכיוון ההפוך – והקוף נדרש לעשות סקאדה לכיוון השני. בגרף בשקף רואים את הירי של הנוירון כשהתשובה הנכונה היא לכיוון אחד ולכיוון השני (ללא תלות בכיוון הסקאדה). ב-12.8% - הנוירון עושה את ההבחנה מעולה. לעומת זאת, בקורלציה של 0.8% - אין הבחנה. אפשר לראות זאת גם בגרף ה-ROC. מסתבר שהחלטה לפי הנוירון הבודד חופפת במידה רבה לרמת ההבחנה של הקוף בסופו של דבר. בהנחה שהנוירון סנסורי ולא קשור בהחלטה – זה אומר שהנוירון הסנסורי שקול למידת ההבחנה של הקוף. יש גם נוירונים אחרים, שלא בחפיפה כזו. לפעמים דווקא הקוף פחות מדויק. קורלציות בין נויריונים אודי זוהרי רשם נוירונים באזור MT בקוף ובדק את הקורלציות ביניהם. יש נוירונים שרגישים לתנועה לכיוון מסוים (למשל 220 מעלות בגרף העליון). מודדים לכל נוירון את הפעילות בנפרד – ועושים קורלציה. זה נקרא Noise correlation, מכיוון שהרעש שקשור בגירוי הספציפי הזה יופיע גם הוא. קורלציה ברמת האוכלוסייה על פני כל הגירויים הוא signal correlation. בבדיקת הקורלציות רואים שישנן קורלציות – אך הן חלשות (בסביבות 0.2). החוקרים חישבו את יחס האות לרעש (ממוצע התצפיות חלקי סטיית התקן). הם הראו שאם יש קצת קורלציה, יש רוויה מהירה של ה-s/n. לא מפיקים דבר אם יש יותר ממאה נוירונים, בגלל הרווייה. המשמעות היא שלקורלציה יש השפעה עצומה על היכולת להשתמש בנוירונים לחישוב. כלומר – אין טעם בקורלציה גבוהה יותר, כי יש גבול עליון למה שניתן להפיק מהנוירונים. עם זאת, התוצאה הזו שגויה. נדרש הטרוגניות על ידי הנוירונים. אם הנוירונים זהים, החישוב של זוהרי נכון. אם הם לא – אפילו אם יש להם רק gain שונה - ואם עושים decoding נכון, אפשר להשתמש בנוירונים באופן דומה לאוכלוסיה הטרוגנית וחסר קורלציות. עם זאת, השאלה אם קורלצית רעש היא שימושית או לא אמפירית עדיין פתוחה ניסויית. מ KSJ: תכונה נוספת של מערכות חוש היא השימוש בשכבות Relay שמקבלות קלט משכבות אחרות ומוציאות פלט לשכבות אחרות. כל שכבה מפלטרת רעש מהקודמת ומכנסת את המידע לפחות נוירונים. לכל נוירון בכל שכבה יש שדה רצפטיבי גם כן, הגם שישנה חפיפה רבה. ככל שעולים בשכבות, הנוירונים לרוב גדולים יותר ומורכבים יותר. אינטרנוירונים אינהיביטוריים בשכבות אלו משמשים להגברת הקונטרסט בין גירויים. אלו מקבלים קלט מאחד משלושה גורמים: קלט עולה (feed-forward) מהשכבות הנמוכות יותר, באמצעות הסתעפויות של אקסונים מהשכבות הגבוהות יותר (feed-back), שאופן שמאפשר מיקוד קשב top-down או לעיתים מאזורי מח גבוהים יותר כמו הקורטקס, שמשפיע על ה-gain של המערכת כולה. =חישוב ברמת הנוירון הבודד= (עידן שגב:) To Ofir Bibi's notes ב-1959 יצא מאמר של רול שבו הוא מנתח אילו משוואות שולטות על זרימת זרם בכבלים שנראים כמו עצים דנדריטיים (Cable Theory). הם מסכמים קלטים על העץ ומייצרים פלט ברמת התא. נדבר על ההיסטוריה עד לשלב זה ועל התיאוריה. היסטוריה ראמון אי קאחאל וקאמילו גולג'י קיבלו ב-1906 פרס נובל במח יחד – למרות חילוקי הדעות הקשים ביניהם, גם במועד קבלת הפרס. קאחאל, ששכלל את הטכניקה של צביעת התאים שפיתח גולג'י, טען שהתאים לא מתקשרים זה עם זה פיזית, לא נוגעים זה בזה. גולג'י ראה בזה משהו רציף, קאחאל טען שיש יחידות נפרדות (שעוד לא נקראו נוירונים). אמנם גולג'י הפסיד, אבל אכן יש תפקיד חשוב לקישוריות. עם זאת, אין רצף פיזי. זו דוקטרינת הנוירון – יחידות אלמנטאריות שמרכיבות את מערכת העצבים. החוקר הראשון שעסק בזה היה קאחאל, שעבד עם מיקרוסקופים שלא מאפשרים לראות סינפסות. עדיין – הייתה לו אינטואיציה. המושג סינפסה פותח על ידי שרינגטון גם כן בסוף המאה ה-19 – אבל הפעם הראשונה שממש ראו סינפסה הייתה ב-1959, במיקרוסקופ האלקטרונים. קאחאל צייר את התאים והעצים הדנדריטיים ואפילו צייר את ה-spines הדנדריטיים. יותר מכך – הוא שיער לגבי הפונקציות: הוא העריך על סמך המבנה איך זורמת אינפורמציה ברשת. הוא לא ידע איך המידע "קופץ" אל העץ הדנדריטי וממשיך לגוף התא ומשם לאקסון – אבל הוא העריך את כיוון זרימת המידע. הוא קרא לזה The theory of dynamic polarization – בגלל כיוון זרימת החשמל, שהיום אנחנו יודעים שמושפע מספייקים וסינפסות. מאז, השיטות האנטומיות השתכללו – אנחנו יודעים למפות עצים בצורה תלת-מימדית. בשיטות המודרניות, אנחנו יכולים לראות את כל הסיבוכיות של העץ הדנדריטי והעץ האקסוני. יש היום מחלוקת לא מעטה לגבי הקונקטומים – הפרויקטים לשחזור חתיכות גדולות של מח ברמת הסינפסה הבודדת (אפילו ברמת הוסיקולות שבתוך הסינפסה). אחד הפרויקטים הגדולים ביותר בעולם היום הוא לבנות את התמונות האלו באזורים ספציפיים. משאבים רבים מוקדשים לזה – והמחלוקת היא סביב הקצאת המשאבים (וסביב חוסר היציבות בסינפסות, שמייתר לדעת חוקרים מסוימים את המיפוי). במקביל לאנטומיה המתקדמת, יש גם טכנולוגיות חדשות לרשום מתאים/דנדריטים. אפשר לרשום לא רק מגוף התא – אלא גם ממקומות שונים בעצים הדנדריטיים. היום אנחנו יכולים לרשום ישירות מהעץ הדנדריטי ובגוף התא בו זמנית. אפשר לשאול שאלות על הסיגנלים באזורים אלו. תורת הכבל "מנחשת" מה הקשר בין מה שקורה בדנדריט למה שקורה בתא ובאקסון. היום – כבר אפשר לרשום ולא צריך "לנחש". מחקר עדכני (של קונורס) הראה את האפשרות להסתכל in vivo על תא (באמצעות סיגנלים של סידן ב-2 photon), לרשום ממנו, לזהות את הסלקטיביות שלו לקו בכיוון מסוים (ב-V1) ובמקביל לעקוב אחרי הקלטים שמתנקזים אליו ולהבין טוב יותר את החישוב. אפשר לבדוק באיזה כיוון סינפסה מסוימת פועלת, לאילו כיוונים רגיש הקלט. גם הדנדריט המקבל של תא שרגיש לכיוון מסוים רגיש לקלטים הרגישים לזוויות שונות. השאלה נותרה פתוחה – איך החישוב נערך. נראה שעל גבי אותו הדנדריט יש סינפסות שונות שרגישות לכיוונים שונים. כלומר – אין דנדריט אחד שרגיש לכיוון מסוים. המיפוי מפוזר ולא מסודר. קובץ:Konerth orientation dendrites.png מעבר קצר על סקאלות ועל נתונים בסיסיים #. אורך של עץ דנדריטי הוא בין מ"מ ל-2 מ"מ (בקו אווירי מקצה לקצה) או (בסה"כ אורך החוט) כ-10 מ"מ – כך אם נסכום את כל הסיעופים וכד'. #. קוטר העץ הדנדריטי הוא כ-4 מיקרון (בנקודת השורש – בהמשך הוא נהיה צר יותר), של גוף התא כ-20 מיקרון והאקסון יכול להיות 1 מיקרון. #. שטח הפנים של הדנדריטים גדול מזה של התאים. #. רוב התצרוכת האנרגטית של תא העצב מוקדשת לדנדריט ולא לתא העצב. #. כ-80% מהסינפסות הן אקסיטטוריות, כ-20% אינהיביטוריות. סינפסה סימטרית (שהיא לרוב אינהיביטורית) מאופיינת בצד פוסט-דנפטי ופרה סינפטי שצפופים ודחוסים באותה המידה (לעומת א-סימטרית, שבה אין הקבלה כזו). #. יש time scales שונים של אינהיביציה ואקסיטציה, כתלות ברצפטור. מדובר באותם נוירוטרנסמיטורים (גאבא וגלוטומט), אבל הרצפטורים מביאים להשפעה מהירה או איטית, כתלות ברצפטור. אקלס, בניגוד לרול, טען שהדנדריטים לא צריכים להיות מוקד העניין. מספיק להבין את מה שקורה בתא בלבד, כיחידה איזו פוטנציאלית. המודל החשמלי שלו דיבר על כניסה של זרם ליחידה והצטברות של מתח בהם. רול, לעומתו, נתן חשיבות רבה יותר למה שקורה בדנדריטים. גוף התא הוא 1% משטח הממברנה. יש שם דברים חשובים, אבל מבחינה מורפולוגית, גוף התא הוא כלום. אקלס לא התעלם מזה שיש דנדריט, אבל הוא ראה אותו כמשני לגוף התא. פעמים רבות גם מציירים סינפסות על גוף התא ולא על הדנדריטים. האם מותר לחשוב על גוף התא כדבר איזו פוטנציאלי? רול אמר שלא: אם נזריק זרם לגוף התא ישירות – איך ייראה הסיגנל כשגוף התא הוא איזו פוטנציאלי (בלי "בריחה") ופעם אחת כשיש דנדריטים. אם מחשבים את זה – רואים שרוב המוליכות, רוב מקומות בריחת הזרם, הם דווקא לדנדריטים. רוב הזרם שהוזרק לתא לא יוצא דרך הממברנה, אלא הולך לדנדריטים. המתח של הממברנה לא נשלט על ידי עליה / ירידה אקספוננציאלית בודדת – אלא הדעיכה/עלייה מהירות יותר מהאקספוננט שנקבע על ידי RC. העלייה והדעיכה תמיד תהיה סכום אינסופי של אקספוננטים דועכים. האקספוננט הכי איטי הוא זה שנשלט על ידי ממברנת גוף התא. אקלס רשם סיגנלים בגוף התא של נוירונים בחוט השדרה והעריך את קבוע הזמן של הממברנה על סמך הרישום, בהתעלם מהדנדריטים. בגלל ש-C של ממברנה קבוע – אחד מיקרו-פאראד לס"מ בריבוע, הוא חישב את התנגדות התא. זו הערכת חסר של תכונות התא בסדר גודל של 2-3. המודל של אקלס לא נכון. המודל השגוי הביא לתוצאות לא נכונות. הדנדריטים מביאים לדעיכה מהירה יותר של מתח הממברנה, עקב "גניבת" הזרם לכיוון הדנדריט. אפשר ליצור מצב שבו אין זרימה לדנדריט, ואז החדרת זרם מאפשרת מדידת מתח שנותן אפשרות לחישוב התנגדות ממברנת התא. אם מטילים מודל לא נכון, יש הערכת חסר של קבוע הזמן האמיתי של הממברנה. האם צריך לקחת מודל שמכיל את כל הפרטים? או שניתן לקרב את התא המלא למשהו פשוט יותר? האם זה ייצוג נכון? איזו רמת אבסטרקציה מותר לעשות כדי לקבל את ההתנהגות העקרונית? זה תלוי בשאלה החישובית שמעניינת אותי. האם מודל כזה או אחר נותן לי כח חישובי בהקשר מסוים? משוואת הכבל שמאל|400px משוואת הכבל בנויה על האינטואיציה שבכל נקודה, זרם יכול או להמשיך להיות זרם אורכי או להגיע לפני הממברנה. התיאור של הזרם נחלק לזרם הממברנלי ולזרם האורכי (בחלק השמאלי של המשוואה). הזרם האורכי עצמו פרופורציונלי לנגזרת המתח עם המרחק. גוזרים את הזרם האורכי פעמיים כדי לראות כמה המשיך וכמה יצא. אפשר לפתור את משוואת הכבל אבל הפתרון תלוי בתנאי ההתחלה ותנאי הגבול (מהו החומר בו עובר הזרם). לדוגמא – ניקח כבל אינסופי, בלי שינוי בזמן (המתח העמיד, זרם ממושך). מסתכלים רק על המתח העמד, בלי הטרנזיאנט (בלי הנגזרת בזמן). רול מראה שאם יש כבר כזה, בהינתן תנאי התחלה ובהינתן שכש- X \rightarrow \infty אז V=0, רואים דעיכה אקספוננציאלית עם המרחק: \ V(x)=e^{-x/\lambda} . אם תנאי הגבול היה אחר (למשל כבל עם קצה חסום \frac{dv}{dx}\bigg|_L=0 , לא ניתן לעבור את הקצה) – הזרם האורכי חייב להיות 0. הזרימה היא דרך הממברנה, וזה יוצר שם יותר מתח – ולכן הדעיכה איטית יותר מאקספוננט. כך אפשר לפתור את משוואת הכבל במצב היציב (בלי טרנזיאנט). כשרול טיפל בטרניזאנטים בתנאי שבו יש פיצול של הדנדריט, תנאי הגבול תלויים בקוטר ה"צינורות" וכד'. אפשר לפתור את משוואות הכבל לעץ כלשהו. בעץ שבו כל הזמן יש פיצולים ל-2 (ראה שקף במצגת) של הדנדריט ונניח שיש סינפסה אקסיטטורית איפה שכתוב I, איך ייראה המתח הסינפטי? רול פתר את המשוואות האלו אנליטית, והראה שיש דעיכה מאד מאד תלולה על הענף הדק בו הוכנס הזרם, אבל מנקודת הפיצול אל ה"תאום", הדנדריט ה"אח" הסמוך הצר גם הוא, יש דעיכה הרבה יותר איטית. עבור ה"אח" הזה, S, אחד הצדדים (שבא מ-I) חסום ולכן זה כמעט איזו פוטנציאלי. עבור I, זה leaky end, הרבה זרם זורם ל-S ומייצר שם הרבה מתח. האסימטריה הזו מובנית בגלל גאומטריית העץ. התוצאה הזו כללית. עבור כל עץ – בהנחה שענף בן דק יותר מענף אב, הדעיכה לכיוון הפיצול תהיה תלולה יותר מהדעיכה שלה מהפיצול החוצה – רק בגלל יחסי הקטרים. האסימטריה בדעיכה היא built in בעץ. רול הראה שבנקודת הגירוי יהיה מתח גבוה (כי יש שם התנגדות כניסה גבוהה מאד בקצה הדנדריט, ולכן נוצר מתח רב). בסוף – כמות מסוימת של זרם/מתח/מטען מגיע לגוף התא. רול הראה שאם מזריקים ישירות את הזרם לגוף התא ולא לקצה הדנדריט – כמות המטען שמגיעה די דומה. זה אומר שגם סינפסות רחוקות מאד משפיעות מאד על גוף התא. לזרם הזה קל לזרום, כי בגוף התא יש את ההתרחבויות. במילים אחרות, לא צריך לבטל את הסינפסות הרחוקות כמו שעשה אקלס ולהתייחס רק לקטנות (ולהניח שהן על גוף התא). ימין|400px לסיום, אם נפתור את משוואת הכבל במקרה שבו לא מתעלמים מהטרנזיאנט (כלומר – לא מניחים זרם קבוע בזמן): המתח דועך עם המרחק – אבל גם משנה את צורתו. ככל שהדנדריט עם הקלט קרוב יותר לתא, ה-EPSP "שפיצי" יותר. שהסינפסה רחוקה – הסיגנל נמרח. זה בגלל הקיבולים שבדרך, שהולכים ונצברים ככל שמתרחקים. אם כך, אמר רול, אפשר להסתכל על צורת ה-EPSP בגוף התא ולשערך מאיפה זה הגיע. הוא נרמל את האמפליטודה והסתכל רק על הצורה. אם לוקחים את אותה הסינפסה ומשנים את מיקומה יחסית לגוף התא, מקבלים צורות שונות. במודל איזו פוטנציאלי אי אפשר להסביר את הצורות השונות אלא באמצעות תכונות שונות של הסינפסות, ולכן זו סתירה נוספת לשיטת אקלס. הצורות של ה-EPSP, לפי אקלס, נקבעות רק לפי מאפייני הרצפטור. אין סוגים שונים של סינפסות – אלא רק מיקומים שונים. עד לגילוי הזה, חשבו שיש רצפטורים שונים בחוט השדרה. ניסוי אמפירי בשנות ה-90 בדק שאכן צורת ה-EPSP תלויה במיקום וסגרה את המחלוקת המדעית. Rall הציע לקרב את הנוירון ע"י פישוט הדרגתי של מבנהו. תוצאתם של Rinzel–Rall ‏(1979) היא שהזרקת זרם בנק' מסויימת עוברת האטה שונה בהתאם למורפולוגיה של הנוירון, לא רק לפי המרחק. למשל הדבר מאפשר לסינפסות מרוחקות להשפיע על פעילות התא בגלל הולכה טובה לסומה. הדעיכה בזמן ובמרחק: ימין|500px מסקנה אחת היא שצורת ה-EPSP בגוף התא יכולה להיות קשורה למריחת הסיגנל בזמן ולא לדינמיקה של הרצפטור (רצפטור מהיר לעומת רצפטור איטי). הדבר היווה את ההצדקה הראשונה לכך שרצפטורים נמצאים בכל המרחקים כדי להצדיק את צורות הסיגנל השונות הנמדדות בסומה. כלומר כדי לפרש את המדידות נכון היה צריך cable model. אפקט נוסף של תכונות הכבל הוא dendritic delay הנובע מ-EPSP בסינפסה. ה-delay בסינפסה הוא בסדר גודל של 1ms וה-delay באקסון ב-1-2 סדרי גודל גדול יותר, למשל 100ms (מהירות הולכה בקורטקס, באקסון לא ממויילן ודק היא רק 100mm/s = 0.1m/s). ה-delay של הדנדריט (במקרה האסימפטוטי – לכבל אינסופי) הוא 2 \lambda / \tau . אפשר לחשב אנליטית את המהירות בדנדריט וליצור מבנה תא עם הערכה של delay. סדר הגודל של ההאטה של הדנדריט הוא סדר גודל של 10ms לסינפסה רחוקה ו-1ms לסינפסה קרובה. ה-compartmental model ואי-ליניאריות בדנדריטים מודל התא בו משתמשים היום הוא מודל המחלק את התא לרכיבים – Compartmental model. זהו קירוב למקרה הרציף של משוואת הכבל, שחישובו קל יותר ומאפשר שימוש ברכיבים לא-ליניאריים כמו תעלות הולכה. התוכנה המובילה לסימולציות כאלה היא NEURON של Hines מ- Yale. כל רכיב מכיל התנגדות, קיבול וייתכן רכיב אקטיבי. ב-1994 הצליחו לראשונה להקליט מדנדריט וסומה של אותו תא בו זמנית (בגלל טכניקות של צילום וידאו שהנחה את הכנסת האלקטרודה) וגילו הפתעה – האקסון תמיד יורה קודם בגירוי הסומה או הדנדריט. נוצר בדנדריט פוטנציאל פעולה שמגיע אקטיבית לאחור (Backpropagating Action Potential). האבחנה בין שינוי מתח שמגיע אקטיבית ופסיבית בוצעה באמצעות סימלוץ ספייק בסומה (עם voltage clamp) תחת חסימת סידן והקליטו את הזרם הפסיבי לדנדריט, שהיה קטן הרבה יותר. סיגנל זה עומד בבסיס פלסטיות כי הוא אומר לדנדריט שנוצר ספייק בסומה. זהו המורה של לימוד סינפטי. זהו הבסיס לחיזוק סינפסות על בסיס תזמון עם פ"פ (STDP). תגלית נוספת היא שבתאים פירמידליים בקורטקס ובהיפוקמפוס ישנם ספייקים של סידן (Calcium spikes). בגירוי בסומה יש הפעלה נוספת, איטית יותר, של זרם סידן בגירוי בדנדריט – יש ספייק סידן איטי שגורם יצירת ספייקים רגילים בסומה. הוא יוצר boost חזק ולוקלי בעץ. אפשר להראות כי סיגנל כזה יכול לשמש לגילוי תזמונים בכך שהתא משמש כמורה מקומי לפלסטיות מקומית. סוגי נוירונים בקורטקס לתאים בקורטקס יש תבניות ירי רבות ושונות, אופייניות לסוגים שונים של interneurons. לתאים אלה השפעה מקומית . גמגום STAT לא מתעייף NAC התפרצות Burst אירגולרי IS ועוד... באופן דומה לתאים שונים כאלה תבנית חיבורים אופיינית (Connectivity pattern). למשל לתאי שנדליר חיבורים לאקסון פרה-סינפטי, לתאי בסקט חיבורים לאזור הבאזאלי של נוירונים. האינטרנוירונים מהווים 20% מהקורטקס ואינהיביטוריים בעיקרם. יש הטוענים כי ההבדלים האינדיווידואליים הללו "נשטפים" בפעילות המלאה של הרשת. בהקלטה ממגמגם לא הפגין את תכונות אלה בפועל. זה נושא פתוח. גם לא ברור מה היתרון החישובי של מגוון כזה של תאים. היום ניתן לבנות איפיון גנטי לתאים שונים – איזה גנים מבוטאים בתא (Gene expression). ניתן לבצע זאת ברמת התא או ברמת אזור במוח (כמו שנעשה ב-Allan Brain Atlas). על מנת ליישב את השאלה של מספר התאים השונים (סדר גודל של מאות). מרכז|600px חישוב עם דנדריטים חישוב עם דנדריטים מאפשר יכולות חישוביות שלא ניתן לבצע בלי הדנדריטים. שמאל|thumb|200px # מקלוק ופיטס יצרו מודל תא M&P שמאפיין נוירון כיחידה לוגית. קוך ופוג'יו הראו איך אפשר להשתמש במודל התא המודרני עם מספר יחידות שונות על מנת לבצע חישוב. העיקרון הוא תנאי "on the path" שמכשיל או מעביר הולכה של סיגנל. # רגישות לכיוון (Directional selectivity) קיימת כבר ברמת הרטינה, וכבר Rall הציע ב-64 כיצד ניתן לממש זאת באמצעות סדר הפעלה של סינפסות בדנדריט במקרה של תנועה בכיוונים שונים. בכיוון המועדף מתקבלת הפעלה לכיוון הסומה ונוצר פוטנציאל פעולה ובכיוון השני נוצר סיגנל אחר שלא מגיע לסף. # קיום מספר רכיבים גורם להשפעות הדדיות ביניהם ("פינג פונג") שיכול ליצור רפרטואר עשיר של ירי. # בעזרתN סינפסות לא ליניאריות (סינפסות NMDA לא ליניאריות) הממוקמות במיקומים שונים ניתן לפתח רגישות לתבניות שונות – clustering מרחבי של רצפפטורים מאפשר ליצור תגובה חזקה לגירוי שמפעיל אותו. חישוב בנוירונים – שאלות פתוחות # תפקיד הרעש, חישוב מערכות מורעשות – איזה פרטים צריך במודל התא? הכל או שאפשר להסתפק במודל פשוט יותר? # איטראקציה בין פלסטיות סינפטית ודנדריטית – איזה רמת אבסטרקציה יכולה להסביר התנהגות בסיסית? # ייצוג קומפקטי של נוירונים left|400px right|400px =מערכת החישה הסומטוסנסורית= נדבר על ההתמרה, הקידוד, ההולכה, העיבוד הגבוה והתפיסה. במערכת הזו, סוגיית ההולכה באמצעות אקסונים חשובה במיוחד – ונתייחס גם אליה. בפרט – יש לה השלכות קליניות משמעותיות. האקסונים נמצאים בפריפריה, משהו קורה בהם ואז נוצר חשמל בקצה העצב שמתרגם לספייקים שעולים בעצב, מגיעים לחוט השדרה (באזור השורש הדורסאלי) ושם קורים כל מיני דברים: חלק מהאקסונים עולים לגזע המח, חלק נגמרים בחוט השדרה (באותו הצד או בצד השני) וכד'. לא נרד לפרטים האלו. סביב החומר האפור, יש אקסונים שעולים ויורדים. יש סינפסות במדולה/פונס ובגזע המח. נפריד בין: #. התמרה – השלב בו הגירוי הפיזיקאלי גורם לשינוי חשמלי (פוטנציאל רצפטור). השינוי הזה תלוי בנתוני הגירוי (אורך, עוצמה וכד'). #. השינוי החשמלי הזה הופך לספייקים (שגם תלויים בנתוני הגירוי). #. הספייקים האלו מולכים באקסון. העצבים הפריפריאלים מקודדים בראש ובראשונה את מיקומם. החוק הבסיסי – כשיש ספייק באקסון זה גורם לתפיסה של מגע באזור שבו נמצא קצה העצב. זה התגלה כבר במאה ה-19 – ונקרא the law of specific energies. בגלל שכל עצב מכסה שטח קטן על העור, צריך הרבה שדות רצפטיביים כדי לכסות את כל האזור. יש פסיפס של שדות כאלה – אבל יש לזה מחיר: כל אקסון כזה נושא מידע מועט בנוגע למה שקורה בפריפריה. הגירוי "נשבר" לחתיכות קטנות, שאחר כך צריך להרכיב מהן את האובייקט לטובת תפיסה. המערכת הכי נלמדת היא זו של הויבריסה של המכרסמים. המערכת מאורגנת בצורה דומה למעט עניין אחד – מערכת הויבריסה פעילה, לא מחכה למגע אלא פועלת אקטיבית. לכן, יש זיקה גבוהה למערכת המוטורית. המידע נכנס דרך השורש הדורסאלי לקרן הדורסאלית של חוט השדרה, שמחולקת לסגמנטים. טרנסדוקציה – סוגי הרצפטורים נתעניין בעיקר במכאנורצפטורים. יש גם אחרים, אבל אנחנו נתמקד במגע עדין ופחות בחישה אחרת. כל המכאנורצפטורים די דומים – וההבדל בין הסוגים השונים קשורים באופן בו הגירוי מוזן לקצה העצב. בכל המקרים, הגירוי מגיע לקצה העצב – שם יש רצפטורים רגישים. הספייקים מתחילים בשלב מאוחר יותר. יש תעלת מכאנורצפטור: היא משנה קונפורמציה בעקבות מגע, ונכנסים יונים חיובים (בעיקר נתרן). אין עדיין זיהוי של התעלות הספציפיות היום (למעט בזבוב). מערכת נוספת עם מכאנורצפטורים היא המערכת האודיטורית – וגם שם אין זיהוי. לא ברור אם מדובר באותם הרצפטורים, אך ההערכה היא שהם לפחות דומים. בנוסף, כאמור, יש רצפטורים הרגישים לטמפרטורה, נוסספטורים (שרגישים לליגאנד) וכד'. שמאל| 450px כשמגיעים לקצה העצב של תא הרצפטור בכללותו – רואים מגוון אדיר. ישנם סוגים שונים של קצות עצב: למשל, הגופיף הפאצ'יני (Pacinian) – נמצא עמוק בעור ורגיש לויברציות. היום הוא נחשב אחד מהרצפטורים עם אדפטציה מהירה. יש גם קצות עצב מגוונים במערכת הויבריסה. אירוע בשערה בודדת יוצר הרבה שדרים. האופן שבו, היום, מסווגים את הרצפטורים הוא קצב האדפטציה. בניסוי, בודדו אקסונים בודדים ורושמים מהם. נותנים גירוי בקצה העצב בעוצמות שונות (עומק דחיפת מקל): #. רואים באדפטציה איטית שיש ירידה די איטית בספייקים לאורך זמן הדחיפה. #. ברצפטורים עם אדפטציה מהירה רואים מספר ספייקים וזהו. תוך כדי העלאה של עוצמת הגירוי, הרצפטורים האלו מגבירים את קצב הירי – אבל כשמגיעים ל-plateau יש הפסקה. לכן, משתמשים בגירוי רוטט. עוד הבחנה היא שחלק מהרצפטורים נמצאים קרוב לעור (ואז השדה הרצפטיבי שלהם יותר קטן ועם שונות גבוהה באזורי הרגישות, כנראה בגלל שככל שהגירוי קרוב יותר לקצה העצב, כך הירי רב יותר); חלק נמצאים עמוק יותר, עם שדות רצפטיביים גדולים יותר ויותר הומוגניים, עם פחות מבנה. הסיבה היא מכאנית בלבד כתוצאה מהמיקום העמוק יותר (אין הבדל בתעלות). יש לנו ארבעה סוגי רצפטורים: #. מייסנר – שטחי, אדפציה מהירה. #. מרקל – שטחי, אדפטציה איטית. #. רופיני – עמוק, אדפטציה איטית. #. פאצ'יני – עמוק, אדפטציה מהירה. הרצפטורים השטחיים יותר נמצאים יותר בקצה האצבע – וזה מה שמאפשר את הרזולוציה המרחבית הגבוהה. האחרים יותר מפוזרים באזורים הגוף השונים. קידוד עוצמה יש טווח רחב של עוצמת גירוי שאנחנו רוצים לקודד – בין 1 מ"ג ל-1 ק"ג (6 סדרי גודל). לנוירונים יש במקרה הטוב טווח ערכים שנע בשני סדרי גודל (בין 1 ל-100), וזה בלי להחשיב את השפעת הרעש שמפריעה לקידוד. לכן, נוירון בודד יהיה מאד לא רגיש לשינויים עדינים. לכל מערכת סנסורית יש דרכים שונות לפתרון הבעיה הזו. במערכת הסומטוסנסורית – כל נוירון מקודד טווח קטן של עוצמות. יש נוירונים (Low threshold Mechanoreceptors, LTM) שרגישים עם סף נמוך, ויש כאלו שרגישים רק לעוצמות חזקות. אלו נוסספטורים – כי עוצמה חזקה כבר מזיקה. זו דרך אחת לפתרון הבעיה – אבל יש גם אחרות. במערכת הויזואלית יש רגישות נמוכה לעוצמה אבסולוטית של אור, אבל יש רגישות גבוהה לשינויים. זו גם דרך להתמודד – אדפטציה. לכן, כשנצא מהחדר לאור ייקח לנו כמה שניות להתאקלם. במערכת האודיטורית אין רגישות כלל לעוצמות גבוהות מאד – ובמקרה הקיצוני הרצפטורים אף "נשברים". שמאל|200px|ממוזער|להגדלה לחצו על התמונה יש הרבה אינפורמציה שמגיעה מהרצפטורים האלו כשאנחנו מרימים משהו. בניסוי, מבקשים מאדם לאחוז בקופסא באופן הוריזונטלי ולהרים אותה. תוך כדי, רושמים מהאסקונים ואפשר לנחש אילו סוגי קצוות יש לאקסונים. יש פאזות שונות של פעילות: #. גישה (אין פעילות ברצפטורים). #. נגיעה ראשונית – אז מתחיל הירי. של כל הנוירונים. #. Grip force - העברת משקל רב יותר עד לתחושה שיש מספיק בשביל לתפוס. הנוירון עם האדפטציה המהירה כבר לא יורה, האחרים כן. #. הרמה – הרצפטור הפאצ'יני מתחיל רק פה ויורה פרץ קטן. #. החזקה. #. החזרה. #. הפחתת הכח. בהמשך, משנים את המשקל של האובייקט המורם. לפעמים המשקל תואם את הצפוי, לפעמים זה קל יותר. במקרה הזה, פרץ הירי של הפאצ'יני מוקדם יותר. מרגע זה, מרגע ההרמה המוקדמת, רואים שינוי בדינאמיקה של התנועה שקורה מאד מהר. כח התפיסה משתנה מאד מהר. זה מראה על תפיסה מאד מהירה של משקל האובייקט. גם אם המשקל גבוה יותר רואים תופעות דומות. המח (או חוט השדרה) מקבל את המידע הזה מאד מהיר ומעבד אותו מאד מהר – כ-100 מ"ש, כולל התנועה המוטורית. מרכז|600px| איך נקודד שינויים קטנים בקלט הסנסורי? הפעילו כח על קצה האצבע – השינויים היו בכיוון הכח ובצורה (שטוח/קמור). הנוירונים יורים באופן שונה בין התנאים השונים – אבל מאד קונסיסטנטיים כשמציגים את אותו הגירוי כמה פעמים. כלומר – כבר ברמה הזו, של שילוב מידע מהרצפטורים הבסיסיים ביותר, ניתן לערוך את ההבחנה המורכבת הזו. התפיסה המורכבת מבוססת על הנוירונים הבסיסיים האלו. אם עוקבים אחרי האקסונים רואים שהם מתכנסים לאותם הנוירונים בחוט השדרה פחות או יותר באותו הזמן – ואפשר לחשוב על זה כמודל לקבוע את התפיסה על בסיס המידע הזה בלבד כבר ברמת הנוירונים בחוט השדרה. שמאל|200px ימין|400px שמאל|ממוזער|Johansson and Flanagan, Nat. Rev.Neurosci. 2009 גם בויבריסה, הקבוצה של אהוד אחישר הראתה נוירונים עם אדפטציה מהירה/לא מהירה, כאלו שעובדים במגע, בלחץ ובהפסקת המגע. 400px אפשר לעשות מיפוי מדויק של השדות הרצפטיביים המרחביים-טמפורליים. אפשר לראות בשקף את התגובה של שני עצבים ספציפיים למגע ממוקד באזורים שונים ובמרווחי זמן יחסית לזמן המגע (הצירים מציינים מיקום מרחבי והצבע את הסיכוי לקבל פוטנציאל פעולה ברגע המגע). אפשר לראות את ההבדל בין תאים עם אדפטציה מהירה ואיטית. 700px הולכה מקצות העצב לחוט השדרה האקסונים ארוכים – חלקם הולכים מהרגל עד המח. גופי התא יושבים בשורש הדורסאלי (dorsal root ganglia). האקסונים ישרים – וגוף התא נמצא על הסתעפות קטנה מהאקסון. מאמינים שגוף התא לא עושה יותר מדי. אין קשרים סינפטיים בגנגליון במצב נורמאלי. האקסונים מסודרים בסיב עצב. יש סיבים גדולים הכוללים צרורות של אקסונים מוטוריים וסנסוריים. האקסונים באים בגדלים ותכונות שונות. בעבר, היו מפרידים בין אלו שהולכים לעור (A בטא, אלפא, דלתא ו-C, אלפא הוא שהולך לקצות העצב) ואלו שהולכים לשרירים (כולל 1a). לאקסון C אין מיילין. A דלתא ול-C קשורים בנוסספטורים, אבל לא רק. אם נחתוך סיב, נראה אקסונים גדולים (1 בטא), קטנים עם מיילין (1 דלתא) וקטנים בלי מיילין ©. באקסון עם מיילין, נוצרים ספייקים רק ב-nodes of Ranvier. גודל ה-node הוא כאלפית מגודל החלקים שביניהם. בין הסיבים השונים יש הבדלים בתכונות שונות: בנ"ט, בחלבונים השונים וכד'. ההבחנה בין הסוגים השונים לא קשורה רק במורפולוגיה ובתכלית. חוט השדרה בנוי מסגמנטים מהרוסטראלי (קרוב למח) לקאודאלי. בין הסגמנטים של עמוד השדרה, יוצאים הסיבים מחוט השדרה – במרווח שבין החוליות השונות. חוט השדרה עצמו רציף – העצבים שיוצאים ממנו הם שמגדירים את הסגמנטים. לעצבים בסגמנטים סמוכים יש חפיפה מסומים ב"תחום האחריות", באזור הפריפריאלי אותו הם מעצבבים. בעזרת הסגמנטציה הזו, קל יחסית להבין באמצעות המגבלות בחישה מהי הפגיעה השדרתית. בתוך חוט השדרה, יש סידור בלאמינות מהדורסאלי לונטראלי. לאמינה 9 כוללת מוטונויורנים. נוירון מידיאלי יותר יהיה דיסטאלי יותר – ולטראלי יותר יהיה פרוקסימלי יותר. בין הלאמינות יש הפרדה: 2 כולל נוסספטרוים, LTM ב-3, כאלו עם wide dynamic range יהיו ב-5, ובהמשך נוירונים שמטפלים במידע משולב. תהיה על זה שאלה במבחן. כל לאמינה מתפרסת על כמה סגמנטים – בציר רוסטראלי קאודאלי. כל אקסון שנכנס לחוט השדרה עושה הרבה סינפסות עם הרבה נוירונים. נוירון אחד, למשל, רגיש לאזור שלם ברגל – ולכן כנראה מקבל קלט מהרבה אקסונים. יש divergence ו-convergence. שמאל|400px מ-KSJ: מפרידים בין כמה מודאליות בחישה סומטוסנסורית (הגרעינים של כולם ב-dorsal root ganglion): # חישת מגע עדין – להבנת הגודל, הצורה, המרקם והתנועה על פני העור (אקסונים גדולים, הולכה מהירה). מגע עדין מורכב מהבחנות שונות, שיש רגישות משתנה להם באזורים שונים בגוף: איתור מיקום של נגיעה בעור, הבחנה בתדר ואמפליטודה של מגע מחזורי, הבנת צורה ממישוש והבחנה בין שתי נקודות סמוכות. # פרופריוספציה התחושה של המיקום הסטאטי והתנועה של הגוף והגפיים (אקסונים גדולים, הולכה מהירה). # נוסיפציה (nociception) – איתות על פגיעה ברקמה וגירוי כימי: כאב או גירוד (לרובם אקסונים קטנים, מעט מיילין, הולכה איטית). # תחושת טמפרטורה (אקסונים קטנים, מעט מיילין, הולכה איטית). לכל תא כזה יש טמפרטורת עור שבה הוא יורה בקצב מקסימלי; מעל ומתחת – פחות. התאים עוברים הביטואציה מהירה. מעל לטמפרטורה מסוימת, התאים לא יירו – כי תהיה תחושת כאב ולא חום. המידע הסנסורי עולה למח דרך חוט השדרה בשני אפיקים: # אפיק שעובר באזור הטור הדורסאלי (dorsal column) של חוט השדרה מעביר מידע בנוגע למגע ופרופריוספציה (מופרדים זה מזה). באזור ה-midbrain עובר כל אפיק לצד השני של המח (סידור קונטראלטראלי) ואז מגיע לתלאמוס. # אפיק שעובר באזור ה-anterolateral של חוט השדרה מעביר מידע בנוגע לכאב וטמפרטורה. התאים הסנסוריים עושים סינפסה בחוט השדרה, ונוירון המטרה שולח אקסון שעובר מיד לצד השני של חוט השדרה, עולה לגזע המח ועושה שם ובתלאמוס סינפסות נוספות. =המערכת האודיטורית= לא נדבר על הולכה – כי העצב האודיטורי קצר מאד. צלילים צלילים הם גלים – בהתאם לדחיסות הגל מועבר הצליל. ההבדלים בלחץ בין המקסימום של הגל למינימום של הגל לא גדולים מאד – אפילו בצלילים שמביאים לכאב. השינויים בצפיפות של חלקיקי האוויר קטנים מאד. כנגזרת, ההולכה באוויר של הצליל היא ליניארית – אין חוסר ליניאריות בהעברה הזו. כשצליל מושמע – הוא עובר באוויר בצורה ליניארית. מהם צלילים? יש שינויים בלחץ באוויר בהרבה קני מידה. שינויים ברמה של מאות פעמים בשנייה יהיה קשורים ב-pitch. כשיש שינויים ברמה של 0.1 שניות – נוצרים צלילים. בקבועי זמן של שניות נוצרות מנגינות, דיבור וכד'. צריך לגשר על הפער בין מה שקורה ברמת המילישנייה למה שקורה גבוה יותר. זה הפער המורכב. צלילים מפורקים למרכיבי תדר (סינוסים). אפשר להראות כל צליל כשילוב של גלים סינוסוידאליים. כדי לבנות סיגנל מדרגה, בוחרים תדרים, אמפליטודות ופאזות. במצגת אפשר לראות שקף שמתייחס ל"מתכון" לגל ריבועי. כדי לייצר קליק - צריך הרבה מאד תדרים. בנקודת השיא של כל הגלים, שתהיה מסונכרנת, יהיה קליק. בכל שאר הנקודות – יהיה תיאורטית אפס (אם סוכמים את כל התדרים שיש). הקשר בין פירוק ספקטראלי לתפיסה: מתחילת המחקר על שמיעה גילו שתדר הסינוס קשור ל-pitch שלו, ועד כמה הוא רועש (loud) נובע מהאמפליטודה. הפאזה היחסית פחות משנה בהקשר התפיסה – אבל חשובה מאד כדי לייצר צליל ספציפי, כמו שהראינו בנוגע לקליק. האוזן עושה ניתוח פורייה של מקטעי זמן קצרים מאד. אם היא הייתה עושה את זה לאורך זמן, המבנה הספקטראלי המדויק, התלוי בזמן, לא היה ניתן לתפיסה. צריך לראות את ההרכב הספקטראלי לאורך זמן. האוזן מרכז| 500px האוזן החיצונית שמאל| 400px לאוזן החיצונית, האפרכסת, יש כמה תפקידים: # היא מגבירה את הצליל, עושה gain. זה תפקידה העיקרי. #. האופן בו היא עושה זאת משתנה לפי המיקום של הצליל. למשל, אם היו משמיעים צלילים מרמקולים בגבהים שונים, ה-gain ישתנה בהתאם לתדרים שונים. ישנם תדרים מסוימים שיש להם gain שלילי. האוזן מדכאת צלילים מסוימים בהתאם לכיוון הצליל. ה-notch נוצר מכך שהצליל עובר בתווך מעט שונה. לכן, מוקד ה-gain השלילי בציר התדרים תלוי במיקום הגירוי. זה מסייע לנו לבצע מיקום של גירוי – לא מספיק לעשות שימוש בהבדלי זמנים ועוצמה, והעיבוד הספקטראלי באוזן מסייע לנו בכך – ובפרט בעיבוד מידע לגבי ה-elevation (מיקום בגובה). כל אחד מאיתנו רגיל לאוזן הספציפית שלו – אם משנים את מבנה האוזן, יש בעיות במיקום צלילים ונדרשת למידה מחודשת. לכן, קשה ליצור צליל מלאכותי עם מיקום וירטואלי – למרות שעובדים על זה כבר עשרות שנים. הדרך הטובה ביותר לעשות זאת היא למדוד את פונקציית הטרנספורמציה של כל אחד מאיתנו. ימין|ממוזער|רמזים ספקטראליים|500px האוזן התיכונה (Middle) שמאל|250px באזור זה יש שלוש עצמות שמעבירות את הצליל מעור התוף לאוזן הפנימית, שבה יש נוזל. האוזן עושה המרה של הלחץ על עור התוף (משטח גדול) שנקרא גם הממברנה הטימפאנית לחלון האובאלי בכניסה לאוזן הפנימית (משטח קטן). היא מאפשרת ללחץ לעבור בנוזל בצורה טובה, למרות שלא מדובר באוויר. האוזן הפנימית היא מרחב מלא אוויר – ולכן לפעמים נתפסות לנו האזניים במעבר ממקום גבוה לנמוך ולהיפך. זה גם האזור בו מתרחשות דלקות באזניים. (אנימציה מיוטיוב: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jyxhozq89g&feature=related) האוזן הפנימית (Inner) שמאל|400px זה החלק המעניין של האוזן. לאוזן הפנימית יש כמה איברי חישה – לא רק תאי השערה אלא גם האזורים הוסטיבולאריים, מהם נתעלם. האוזן הפנימית היא תעלה ארוכה מאד שבנויה כשבלול. אם נחתוך דרכו, נראה שבכל חתך יש כמה אזורים: #. שתי תעלות ראשיות שמחוברות זו לזו בסוף השבלול. בהן יש נוזל ששמו פרילימף, נוזל חוץ תאי סטנדרטי. #. בין שתי התעלות, יש אזור נפרד ובו נוזל מסוג אחר. אזור זה מאפשר את רגישות האוזן. אזור זה נקרא scala-media. ההפרדה בינה לבין התעלות בנויה ממחיצה רחבה (פחות מעניינת) ותחתונה דקה יותר וחשובה יותר – הממברנה הבאזילארית, עליה יש את אזור שחור, בו מצויים תאי השערה. הויברציות בתוך התעלה מביאים לויברציה בממברנה הזו שמשפיעה על התאים. יש אזורים שונים בתוך הממברנה – ה-base קרוב לתחילת השבלול (שם היא צרה יותר ומתוחה יותר) ו-apex, בו היא רחבה ורפויה יחסית. ההבדל העיקרי הוא שהתעלה רפויה יותר ב-apex. זה משפיע על התגובה לתדרים נמוכים יותר מול גבוהים יותר באזור זה – הממברנה רפויה ולכן רגישה יותר לתדרים נמוכים ב-apex; היא מתוחה ורגישה לתדרים הגבוהים ב-base. הממברנה הטימפאנית רוטטת בכל מיני תדרים – אבל בממברנה הבאזילארית יש רטט בתדרים שונים באזור ספציפי בממברנה. יש לנו "גל נוסע" על הממברנה שרוכב על הממברנה (ולא חוזר). תדר התנודה שלו משתנה באזורים השונים בממברנה ומאפשר את הרגישות לתדרים שונים. הממברנה רגישה לתדרים נמוכים ככל שאנחנו "עמוק" יותר בתוך התעלה. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyenMluFaUw שמאל|500px ימין| 300px 450px על הממברנה הבאזילארית יש את האיבר של קורטי. הוא בנוי מחלקים שונים, כולל תאי השערה, והוא קשיח יחסית ולא רך כמו רקמה חיה. השערות החיצוניות נמצאות רחוק ממרכז השבלול (בשלוש שורות), השערות הפנימיות קרוב יותר. לא מדובר באותם סוגי תאים – לשני הסוגים יש שערות, אבל התא שונה והתכלית שונה. 300px התמרה אודיטורית שמאל| 200px הממברנה הבאזילארית תעלה ותרד והשערות החיצוניות שתקועות בממברנה הטקטורית יזוזו גם. במהלך העלייה, יש תזוזה מקבילה של הממברנה הטקטורית לעומת הבאזילארית (תנועת shearing). בתנועה למעלה (כמו בתמונה העליונה), תהיה תזוזה ימינה של הממברנה הטקטורית לעומת הבאזילארית וזה יביא להסתה של השערות החיצוניות והפנימיות לכיוון האקסיטטורי - ולהיפך בתנועה למטה. השערות הפנימיות לא תקועות בממברנה הטקטורית אבל הן גם נעות כמו החיצוניות כתוצאה מהתנועה של הנוזל כולו בזמן העלייה והירידה. כתוצאה מהמכניזם השונה יש הפרש פאזה קטן בין התנועה של החיצוניות לעומת הפנימיות. נדבר בעיקר על השערות הפנימיות שמהן מגיע כל המידע למערכת העצבים המרכזית (נפרט על כך בהמשך). Scala Media שמאל| 600px אמרנו שה-scala media שונה בהרבה – יש בה רמות אשלגן גבוהות והיא חיובית יותר מהנוזל החוץ תאי הסטנדרטי. יש הרבה תאים שגובלים באזור זה – ומכניסים פנימה הרבה אשלגן. במידה רבה, זה דומה לאופן בו עובדת הכליה (גם מבחינת החומרים הפעילים). גנים שגורמים לחירשות קשורים פעמים רבות דווקא ל-scala media. אם לא הייתה שם חיוביות, נוצרת חירשות. תא שערה חשוף במידה מסוימת לנוזל זה ובמידה מסוימת לנוזל הרגיל. הגבול בין השניים הוא החלק העליון של הרקמה של האיבר של קורטי. החלק העליון של התא רואה את האנדולימף והחלק התחתון – פרילימף. מוליכות ה-leak בחלק התחתון – ולכן מתח המנוחה הוא כ-60- מיליוולט. בחוץ בחלק העליון יש 80+. ההבדל גדול מאד – 140 מיליוולט. יש driving force ענק להיכנס לתוך התא, יותר מפי 2 מבתא רגיל. רוב היונים, כאמור, הם אשלגן. כשהתעלות נכנסות זהו זרם אשלגן (ולא נתרן). זהו מקרה ייחודי של זרם אשלגן פנימה שמביא ל-EPSP. טרנסדוקציה שמאל| 300px| ממוזער|The stereocilia of the hair cell bundle are connected by “tip links”. Movement of the bundle is thought to change the tension on the tip links, thereby opening or closing stretch sensitive K+ channels. K+ channel opening causes an influx of K+ from the endolymph, depolarisation of the hair cell membrane, opening of V-gated Ca++ channels and an increased probablility of transmitter release. לא מכירים מיהם הרצפטורים – אבל יודעים שהם יושבים על קצה הסיליה (Endolymph) של תא השערה, ויש בערך 100 תעלות על כל תא שערה (רצפטור אחד על כל שערה, 100 שערות בכל תא). הרצפטורים האלו קשורים לתנועות השערות באמצעות מיתרים שנקראים tip-links. הם מחברים את הרצפטור בשערה לשערה הסמוכה. השערות נעות לכיוון ההפוך ממרכז השבלול – וזה מגביר את פתיחת התעלה. אם הם לכיוון ההפוך – הן נסגרות יותר. הסיבים האלו עשויים חלבונים. אם הורסים את החיבורים האלו, אין חשמל בתאים האלו. ה-tip links מאד קשיחים – ולכן אין הפרשי זמן בין התנועה לפתיחת התעלה. ניתן לפתוח ולסגור תעלה יותר מ-100 פעמים במילישנייה. הבייסליין הוא שחלק פתוחות וחלק סגורות – ואפשר להשפיע לשני הכיוונים. פוטנציאל הממברנה בתדר אליו התא הכי רגיש נראה כרוטט בהשמעת הצליל. תדר הרטט הזה של פוטנציאל הממברנה קרוב לתדר הצליל אליו הוא רגיש – בכל מחזור יש התאמה בין הפוטנציאל לגירוי. בתדרים גבוהים, הממברנה לא מצליחה לעקוב אחרי התדר – אבל היא נשארת בדה-פולאריזציה במשך כל השמעת הצליל. בתדרים האמצעיים – יש שילוב של שני אופני הקידוד (למשל – 2000 הרץ בשקף). קבוע הזמן האיטי יחסית של פוטנציאל הממברנה בנוירון גורם לסינון של התדרים הגבוהים בשינויי הזרם דרך התעלות. כתוצאה מכך יש מעבר מתגובת AC במתח לשינויים בזרם - לתגובת DC. הסיבה ל-DC shift היא שהעלייה בזרם האקסיטטורי היא גדולה יותר מאשר הירידה בזרם. (נציין שביונקים העדיפות של תאי השערה לתדירות מסויימת נובעת מהמיקום השונה על הממברנה הבאזילרית ולא מהבדל בתאי השערה עצמם. זה לא נכון לבעלי חוליות אחרים.) ימין|300px|ממוזער|Intracellular recordings of hair cells. At low frequencies the membrane potential of the hair cell follows every cycle of the stimulus (AC response, top). At high frequencies the membrane potential is unable to follow individual cycles, but instead remains depolarised throughout the duration of the stimulus (DC response, bottom). At intermediate frequencies the membrane potential exhibits a “mixed” AC + DC response. תאי השערה החיצוניים שמאל|300px מה קורה בתאי השערה החיצוניים? מסתבר שהממברנה הבאזילארית הפאסיבית הרבה פחות רגישה לתדרים מדויקים. כלומר – התכונות המכאניות אינן מספיקות כדי לאפשר פילטר חד כל כך. אף אחד לא הצליח למצוא את הפילטר השני של הממברנה – והיום מבינים שאין עוד פילטר: ההבדל הוא בין ממברנה פאסיבית לממברנה בגוף החי. מסתבר שתאי השערה החיצוניים הם שעושים את ההבדל בין הממברנות ה"חיות" וה"מתות". בתאים אלו, השינוי במתח משנה את אורך התא (דה-פולאריזציה מקטינה את האורך). (ראו http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xo9bwQuYrRo). זה קורה בעקבות חלבון שנקרא פרסטין – חלבון שנפתח ונסגר, ומקטין ומגדיל את התא בהתאם. התנועתיות הזו "מזינה" בתנועה את הממברנה. כלומר – רק בתדר הטוב ביותר, יש הגברה של הסלקטיביות לתדר. לא לגמרי מבינים את התהליך לפרטיו. יש בעיית פאזות – חייבים שהשינוי בממברנה בעקבות תאי השערה האלו יהיו במקביל לתנודה בממברנה – ומסתבר שזה מסובך ממה שהיה ניתן לצפות. יש פאזות שונות כפונקציה של התדר – וזה מוסיף על המורכבות. ייתכן שיש פה עניין התפתחותי. היום ניתן לעקוב אחר תדירות תאי השערה החיצוניים. קצב הצילום לא מהיר מספיק – אבל דוגמים בזמנים הנעולים בפאזה ספציפית של הצליל וכך ניתן לייצר תמונה במיקרוסקופ קונפוקאלי. מצאו כך שבהגברת עוצמת צליל רואים שינוי בהתאמה ליניארית לעוצמה בתנועתיות השערה. זה קרה בממברנה "מתה". אפשר לחשב את התנועה של קצה השערה בערכי סף ולמצוא מספרים קטנים מאד – 0.03 נאנומטר. כנראה שזה לא מספיק כדי לעורר את תאי השערה. במאמר עדכני יותר הצליחו לרשום בתא "חי": רשמו מהממברנה ומאיבר קורטי וראו את ההתאמה בין השניים כפונקציה של עוצמה בתדירות מסוימת. האיבר זז הרבה יותר מממברנה – וזה מסייע בהגברת התדר. אפשר לראות בשקף (קו ירוק רצוף) את תנועת הממברנה ובמקווקו את תנועת האיבר – בממברנה חיה (משמאל). מימין – בממברנה מתה – רואים שהאפקט נעלם. כלומר – האלמנט האקטיבי הוא המשמעותי. ימין| 450px שמאל| 450px עדיין, זה לא מצליח להסביר את כל ההבדלים. גם היו לא מצליחים בכך. התוצאות מראות גם שיש הבדל בפקטור של 10 בעוצמת הצליל – וזה מביא להבדל בפקטור של 10 בתנועת הממברנה. בעוצמות גבוהות יותר – יש שינוי קטן יותר בתנועת הממברנה בעקבות שינוי באותו סדר גודל. זה נקרא דחיסה (compression). זו תוצאה של המנגנון האקטיבי. למה הוא מחליש את ה-gain? זה לא בדיוק מה שקורה. בלי המנגנון האקטיבי, אפשר לראות שפשוט יש הגברה עצומה בעוצמות נמוכות, ודווקא בעוצמות גבוהות יש פשוט הגברה חלשה יותר... אבל אין gain שלילי. Compression קשור לבעיות שמיעה. התאים הראשונים שמתים בבעיות שמיעה עקב זיקנה הם החיצוניים. זה אומר שהגברה לא תספיק – כי אז היא תגביר גם את הקולות החזקים וזה בלתי נסבל. שינויים קלים בעוצמת הצליל מביאים להשפעה הרבה יותר משמעותית, עד לרמה עוצמתית מדי. מכשירי שמיעה חדשים כבר עושים compression, והם יותר טובים. Compression עוזרת מאד לשמיעה במצב רגיל. עיבוד אודיטורי הולכה עצבית העצב השמיני מעצבב את תאי השערה הפנימיים בקוכליאה. כל מה שקורה בתא – יתבטא בעצב. הגנגליון הספיראלי נמצא באמצע השבלול. האקסונים הולכים החוצה מהגנגליון לכיוון האזורים החיצוניים יותר של הקוכליאה. אלו תאים בי-פולאריים: אקסון פריפרי ואקסון שהולך למערכת העצבים המרכזית. האקסון הולך דרך גוף התא, בשונה מתאים במערכת הסומטוסנסורית. יש שני סוגי תאים: #. Type 1 – כ- 90% מהתאים, הולכים לתאים הפנימיים. אלו סיבים גדולים עם מיילין והולכה מהירה. כל סיב מעצבב תא שערה אחד בלבד, וכל תא שערה מקבל עצבוב מכ-20 סיבים. יש כמה אלפי תאי שערה בסך הכל. האקסונים האלו מוליכים את כל המידע השמיעתי. (לשם השוואה יש כ-10 מיליון פוטורצפטורים). #. Type 2 – הולכים לתאי השערה החיצוניים. גם כאן גופי התא נמצאים בגנגליון. התאים האלו גם הולכים למערכת העצבים המרכזית – ואף אחד לא יודע מה הם עושים. בנוסף, יש אקסונים שמגיעים מגזע המח (olivo-cochlear fibres). העצבים מעצבבים את תאי השערה. יש חלק מהאקסונים שמגיעים לתאים החיצוניים – ואלו האקסונים הגדולים עם מיילין ודי ברור מה הם עושים. בגדול – הם מגנים על האוזן מרעש חזק ומגנים על האוזן מנזק. הפעלה של אלו מורידה את הרגישות של תאי השערה, מורידים את ה-gain של ה-amplifier. יש סיבים נוספים מגזע המח שמגיעים לתאי השערה הפנימיים. אף אחד לא יודע מה הם עושים ולא מצליחים לרשום מהם. המערכת האפרנטית (Afferent) מתחילה מתאי השערה הפנימיים בעיקר והמערכת האיפרנטית (Eferent) מתחילה מגזע המח ומשפיעה בעיקר על התאים החיצוניים. 600px שמאל|300px |ממוזער|Each auditory-nerve fibre responds only to a narrow range of frequencies כל עצב שמיעתי מגיב לטווח מצומצם של תדרים בלבד. לכל נוירון יש תדר מאפיין (characteristic freq). בעוצמות נמוכות תהיה הפעלה רק בתדר הזה – בעוצמות גבוהות גם בתדרים אחרים. יש tuning curve. הצורה של אלו היא V ולחלק יש פעמים רבות "זנב" עם שיפוע מתון יותר לכיוון תדרים נמוכים יותר. למה נמוכים דווקא? הויברציה בממברנה הבאזילארית מגיעה עד לתדר הרלוונטי ואז עוצרת (כאשר התדרים מסודרים מהגבוהים לנמוכים לאורך הממברנה). כלומר, גלים בתדרים גבוהים דועכים מוקדם לאורך הממברנה ולא יתקדמו יותר. לעומת זאת גלים בתדרים נמוכים עוברים דרך האזור עם עדיפות לתדרים הגבוהים ולכן יגרמו גם שם לפעילות מסוימת, ולכן יש משיכה של האקטיבציה לאזור התדרים הנמוכים יותר בעקומת הכיוונון. קידוד בעצב יש מידע לגבי מיקום. כל עצב מעצבב תא שערה אחד והמיקום של התא הזה הוא משמעותי לקידוד. יש קורלציה טובה בין האזורים בהם סף השמיעה של tuning curve הכי נמוך, הכי רגיש, לבין התדר אליו התנהגותית החיה הכי רגישה. כמה רחבים ה-tuning curves? הם צרים בהשוואה לטווח התדרים שאנחנו מתעניינים בהם. טווח התדרים שאנחנו רגישים להם בראיה מכוסה על ידי שלושה סוגי cones. בשמיעה – אנחנו רגישים ל-10 אוקטבות. בכל אוקטבה יש בערך 6 "רוחבים" של curves. יש מדד שנקרא Q – התדר הטוב ביותר של הנוירון בחלוקה לרוחב הפס (bandwidth) בתדרים. בחתולים ובבני אדם זה בערך מגיע ל-6. כלומר – הרוחב של ה-tuning curve הוא כ-130 הרץ ב-1000 הרץ. אנשים יודעים להפריד ברמה של כחצי הרץ בתחום הזה – ולכן התחום הזה הוא עצום יחסית. הטווח של כל עצב צר יחסית לכל התחום הנשמע אבל רחב יחסית לרמת ההבחנה, ל-just noticeable difference ‏ (JND). 300px| ממוזער| The tuning width is often given as a “Q” (“quality”) factor, which is defined as CF/bandwidth. המשמעות היא שאנחנו עושים אינטגרציה של הרבה עצבים כשאנחנו עושים הבחנה – יש לנו hyper-acuity. זה שונה מראייה ומסומטוסנסציה. שם – גודל השדה הרצפטיבי נקבע לפי הפער בין הרצפטורים. למה העצבים כל כך צרים בהיקפם? הם "יורשים" את זה מהתאים עצמם, מהממברנה הבאזילארית. בעבר, חשבו שהממברנה מראה פעילות הרבה יותר רחבה ולא מתוחמת – אבל היום מבינים שזה לא כך. חלק מזה הוא העניין של האקטיביות של תאי השערה החיצוניות. בניסוי הדפנטיבי בעניין מ-1998, מדדו את תנועת הממברנה בעזרת לייזר ואת הפעילות העצבית מהעצב הקוכליארי. בדקו מהי העוצמה בתדר מסוים כדי להגיע לתנועה במהירות מסוימת באזור ספציפי בממברנה, מהו הסף. זאת – כפונקציה של התדר. התוצאה העיקרית היא שרוחב העקומה דומה בבדיקה הזו ובפעילות העצבית בעצב. בתמונה במצגת, השמיעו לחתולים משפט. מסמנים בחצים שחורים אונסט של צלילי תדר נמוך ובלבנים את האונסט של התדרים הגבוהים. אפשר לראות שהפעילות העצבית מתאימה לספקטרוגרמה. בפרט, אפשר לראות שבאות "ר", כשיש החלקה של אות בין תדר נמוך לגבוה, רואים זאת גם בפעילות העצבית באופן מקביל. ימין|350px ממוזער| As a crude approximation, one might say that it is the job of the ear to produce a spectrogram of the incoming sounds, and that the brain interprets the spectrogram to identify sounds. This figure shows histograms of auditory nerve fibre discharges in response to a speech stimulus. Discharge rates depend on the amount of sound energy near the neuron’s characteristic frequency. | 500px אינפורמציה בנוגע לזמן שמאל|400px תאי השערה יכולים לזוז לשני הכיוונים. אם עושים voltage clamp, רואים שיכולות להיות גם היפר-פולאריזציה וגם דה-פולאריזציה. אפשר לראות ירידה וגם עלייה בקצב הירי השוטף. בעצב האודיטורי רואים פעילות נעולה לפאזה ספציפית של הצליל. אין דווקא ספייק בכל פסגה – אבל כשיש פסגה, היא תהיה בפאזה ספציפית. זה נקרא phase locking. זה קורה בתדרים נמוכים, עד כמה קילו הרץ. התקופה הרפרקטורית לא משפיעה בתדרים כאלו. בחתולים, למשל, ה-phase locking יורד בערך ב-2 קילוהרץ. בערך ב-4 קילוהרץ אין בכלל phase locking. בשרקנים – זה בתדר נמוך יותר. בבני אדם – זה בערך ב-1.5 קילוהרץ. כל זה נכון לעצב השמיעתי, כי תאי השערה לא עושים ספייקים. שמאל| 700px שמאל|200px יש הרבה דברים שמסבכים את העניינים – למשל שהעצבים השמיעתיים שונים זה מזה. יש שלושה סוגים: #. עצבים שיש להם פעילות ספונטאנית גבוהה (High spontaneous Rate - HSR), גם ללא צלילים. התגובות מתגברות בתגובה לצליל. יש להם סף נמוך מאד וטווח דינאמי (שיפוע) מתון ורוויה יחסית מהירה, בעוצמה נמוכה יחסית. אלו כ-80% מהעצבים. #. LSR – ‏(Low spontaneous Rate) יש להם כחצי ספייק לשנייה של פעילות ספונטאנית (אבל עדיין יש). יש להם סף גבוה יותר וטווח דינאמי רחב. הם לא מגיעים ממש לרוויה, הם ממשיכים להגביר את התגובה אבל השיפוע הולך ונעשה מתון. #. ביניהם, יש עצבי MSR שהם באמצע בין השניים. זה וה-LSR יחד הם כ-20% ופעמים רבות נוהגים לסווג אותם יחד. אז איך אנחנו שומעים בכלל? הרי רוב העצבים מגיעים לרוויה בעוצמה נמוכה מאד, עוצמה של דיבור. למעשה, אנחנו מפרידים טוב יותר בעוצמות גבוהות – אז איך זה מסתדר? יש הרבה עבודות שמתייחסות לעניין הזה. ניסוי אחד כלל רישום מהרבה עצבים תוך הצגה של טון בודד ב-1 קילוהרץ בהרבה עוצמות (כל פעם רישום מעצב אחד). ברמות העוצמה הנמוכות, רק העצבים שרגישים ל-1 ק"ה מגיבים. כשהעוצמה עולה – יש פעילות של עצבים שרגישים לתדרים אחרים וסמוכים. כשמקשיבים לסיבים של התדרים הסמוכים אפשר להבין הרבה בנוגע לעוצמה. צריך להיות רגישים לתדרים הסמוכים. רק באמצעות האוכלוסייה אפשר לבצע את ההפרדה הזו בין עוצמות. שתלים קוכליאריים הם ההשתלה העצבית הכי נפוצה. זה פותר בעיות חשמליות בקוכליאה כאשר אין בעיות בעצבים. שמים אלקטרודות בקוכליאה ומעבירים את המסר החשמלי שנקלט ממיקרופון חיצוני, לאחר פירוק פורייה, לתוך העצבים השמיעתיים. יש כ-16 תדרים שמעבירים (contacts) באופן הזה. עם ערוצים בודדים אפשר להעביר את רוב האינפורמציה. ימין| ממוזער| Kim & Molnar 1979: the increasing breadth of tuning and rapid saturation of AN fibres means that, at moderately intense sounds, a 1 kHz pure tone can drive much of the VIII nerve, including fibres with CFs a long way from 1kHz. Activation spreads both up and down in frequency, but due to the “low frequency” tail of AN tuning curves the upward spread is particularly marked. | 300px שמאל| 200px| ממוזער| Deafness through hair cell loss can be remedied with cochlear implants. Flexible multi-site electrodes are pushed into the cochlear membrane to stimulate spiral ganglion cells with electrical pulse trains. It is essential that damage to the delicate VIII nerve afferents is avoided during insertion. הגרעין הקוכליארי (Cochlear Nucleus) שמאל|400px נמצא בגזע המח. העצבים השמיעתיים מגיעים ישירות לשם. בשקף הצבוע, רואים שיש שני "ענפים" שהסיבים מתפצלים אליהם: אחד לצלילים גבוהים והשני לנמוכים. אפשר לראות זאת בסיבים הירוקים משמאל למטה. השכבה הכחולה היא תאים גראנולאריים, כמו אלו בצרבלום ולמעשה הם המשכיים עם אלו בצרבלום. באדום רואים תאים בגרעין שדומים לתאי פורקינייה (זה נקרא תאי Cartwheel). יש סוג של צרבלום בתוך הגרעין הקוכליארי. האזור הזה נקרא ה-dorsal cochlear nucleus DCN והאזור אליו מגיעים הסיבים הוא הונטראלי (VCN). הפיצול שם מביא את העצבים לאזורים ה-posterior וה-anterior של האזור הונטראלי. האזור הונטראלי די פשוט – הנוירונים מיוחדים ורגישים למשימות מסוימות, אבל העיבוד נעשה בנוירונים עצמם, בלי חישוב ברשת. האזור הדורסאלי מורכב, ובזה נתמקד. כבר ברמת הכניסה לגרעין יש מורכבות רבות. באזור הדורסאלי יש שכבת תאים פיראמידאליים. אלו הם ה-principle cells, התאים ששולחים אקסונים החוצה, תאי הפלט. השכבה הזו מפרידה את האזור הדורסאלי לחלק חיצוני וחלק עמוק. החלק הצרבאבלי נמצא בחלק החיצוני. התאים הפיראמידאליים מזכירים בתפקידם את התאים העמוקים של הצרבלום. בשכבה העמוקה יש נוירונים שונים, ביניהם תאים ורטיקאליים שהם אינהיביטוריים על הפיראמידליים. הקלט האודיטורי מהעצבים השמיעתיים מגיעים לתאים הפיראמידליים ומתאים באזור הונטראלי (VCN). התאים הגראנולאריים שולחים סיבים מקבילים, parallel. אלו אקסטטוריים על תאי cartwheel, שהם אינהיביטוריים על הפיראמידליים. לכן יש שני קלטים אינהיביטוריים על תאי הפלט. ה-DCN מסודר טונוטופית. יש ציר טונוטופי ובהשמעת צליל יש אקטיבציה במיקום ספציפי. בניסוי, רשמו את הקלט של העצב השמיעתי ועשו קורלציה עם הפעילות בתא ב-VCN. ראו שהפעילות מגיעה מעט באיחור ב-VCN, מעיד על סינפסה בודדת. כשליש מהנוירונים הראו קורלציה – ואילו ב-DCN לא מצאו קורלציה כזו בכלל. ההשלכה היא שהקלט מהסיבים ל-DCN חלשים. היום יודעים שיש קשרים אנטומיים כאלו, אבל כנראה שיש פשוט כל כך הרבה שלא רואים קורלציה משמעותית בשום תחום זמן. רוב הקלט ל-DCN כנראה מגיע מה-VCN. נרשום מה-DCN ונראה מאפיינים מורכבים. אין יותר tuning curve. משמיעים צלילים בתדר מסוים בעוצמות שונות. בהשמעת עוצמה נמוכה, קרוב לסף של חתול, רואים עלייה בקצב הירי בתחום תדר מתוחם. כשעולים בעוצמה, למעשה רואים ירידה משמעותית בקצב הירי, לפעמים אפילו לרמה של הפסקה מוחלטת בירי. אפשר לראות גם באלקטרופיזיולוגיה את האינהיביציה. הנוירונים האלו שמראים אינהיביציה נקרא type 4. אלו תאים פיראמידליים והם כ-50% מהנוירונים שרושמים. התאים הורטיקאליים מראים 0 פעילות ספונטאנית וכשיש צליל – יש להם tuning curve בצורת V. עם זאת, הם לא פשוטים: בניסוי, השמיעו שני צלילים – בתדר הטוב ביותר ובתדר אחר. אפשר לראות שיש השפעה אינהיביטורית של התדר השני כשהוא סמוך לתדר המיטבי. אלו כ-25% אחוזים מהתאים שרושמים, שנקראים type 2. שאר ה-25% מהם רושמים מתנהגים מוזר וקשה לאפיין אותם. אפשר לזהות שמדובר בתא פיראמידלי בעקבות גירוי אנטי-דרומי של האקסונים היוצאים. את הנוירונים מסוג 2 מזהים בצורה מורכבת יותר. אחד המאפיינים של סוג 2 הוא אקסיטציה לעומת האינהיביציה לתדר הספציפי של סוג 4. האם הסוג הראשון משפיע על השני? יש בין השניים קורלציה שלילית כצפוי, עם מאפייני זמן של אינהיביציה מונו-סינפטית. כנראה שיש השפעה ישירה. בניסויים האלו מצאו גם שכדי שקשר אינהיביטורי יתקיים, צריך שהתדר הטוב ביותר של הנוירונים מסוג 2 ו-4 יהיה סמוכים. עם זאת, יש אזורי אינהיביציה של סוג 4 שלא קרובים לרגישות של סוג 2. אז מה הגורם האינהיביטורי הנוסף? וגם – מה הגורם שעושה אינהיביציה לסוג 2? יש קלט אינהיביטורי נוסף שנדרש. זה הוכח בניסוי אחר: השמיעו רעש לבן ממנו פולטר החוצה תחום ספציפי של תדרים (notch). את ה"עמק" מיקמו על התדר המיטבי. זה מביא לאינהיביציה רבה של תא מסוג 4, החל מעוצמה מסוימת. זה מפתיע – היינו מצפים שקצב הירי דווקא יעלה, כי יש אינהיביציה בהשמעת הצליל. יש חוסר ליניאריות חזקה באופן שבו מחושבת התגובה של תא מסוג 4. לנוירון האינהיביטורי הזה קוראים White-band inhibitor (WB). הנוירון הזה עושה אינהיביציה לטווח רחב של תדרים. הנוירון הזה משתק את סוג 2 ומפעיל אינהיביציה על סוג 4. הוא הגורם לחוסר ליניאריות. למה זה חשוב? מה עושה ה-DCN? בניסוי, משמיעים לחתול רעש והחתול צריך להזיז את הראש לכיוון הצליל – ואז הוא מקבל אוכל. החתול מצליח לא רע בכלל בהזזת הראש. אחרי לזיה של אזור DCN, החתול מצליח לא רע לזהות אזימוט – אבל לא מצליח לזהות אלבציה. איך חתולים עושים אלבציה? יש שינוי בצליל בעור התוף בהתאם לגובה – ובפרט יש notch בתדר ספציפי בהתאם לגובה הצליל. גם לאזימוט יש שינוי כזה – אבל לטובת אזימוט יש לנו רמזים אחרים, כמו הפרש בין זמנים או הפרש עוצמות. באלבציה – יש רק את הרמז הזה. את ה-notchs האלה אפשר לייצר מלאכותית – וכשעושים אותם ובודקים את תגובת נוירונים מסוג 4. האינהיביציה מקסימאלית רק כשה-Notch על התדר המיטבי של התא. התאים האלו מזהים מעולה את ה-notchs. יש עוד תפקידים. כפי שאמרנו, גם טונים טהורים מייצרים אינהיביציה. אם משחקים עם תדר מסוים החל מ-notch, דרך השוואה לאחרים (רעש לבן) ועד הגברה שלו מעל לאחרים, רואים בתגובת התא מסוג 4 שהוא באינהיביציה בכל המקרים חוץ מהרעש הלבן. הם מזהים גם פסגות וגם "עמקים". הם רגישים לתכונות "מעניינות". את האינהיביציה עושים נוירונים שונים בשני המקרים: לפעמים ה-WB ולפעמים סוג 2. למעשה, במקרה הזה, הנוירונים רגישים לקונטרסט. אם נפעיל חשמלית את העצבים הסומטוסנסוריים, נראה גם פעילות בגרעין הקוכליארי. יכול להיות שזה אמצעי להתחשבות בכיוון הראש של החתול כדי לזהות את הרגישות של האפרקסת לתדרים שונים על סמך מיקום הראש. שמיעה מרחבית JND שמאל| 350px בדקו JND של בני אדם בשמיעת גל סינוס (טון טהור). הם התבקשו לקבוע אם זה מהצד או מקדימה עבור צלילים רחוקים (אורכי גל רבים מהנבדק). מהו סף ההבדל שמבחינים בו? סדר גודל של מעלה בודדת. C=lambda*frequency, c=300,000m/s. אם f הוא 1000, lambda הוא 30 ס"מ. צלילים רחוקים בתדר הזה צריכים להיות לפחות מטר מהנבדק. הגורם העיקרי שהשפיע בניסוי היה ההד – ולכן הנבדקים היו על הגדר מחוץ למבנה והשמיעו את הצליל במבנה. האם מעלה אחת זה טוב או רע? בראייה ההפרדה הרבה יותר טובה, בסדרי גודל – לפחות לבני אדם. למכרסמים למשל הראייה טובה רק במעט מהדיוק במיקום על בסיס שמיעה. אם עוברים את 1 קה"צ יש ירידה בדיוק ואחר כך שוב עלייה. למה זה קורה? ההתנהגות הלא-מונוטונית נובעת משימוש ברמזים שונים למיקום המרחבי. בתדרים גבוהים – שימוש בהבדלי עוצמה. בתדרים נמוכים – שימוש בהבדלי זמנים. באמצע בין התחומים – אף אחד לא טוב במיוחד. ITD, ILD בין שתי האזניים יש הבדל בזמנים (ITD – interaural time difference) והבדל בעוצמה (ILD). הבעיה ברמזים האלו היא שהם עמומים. יש כמה גירויים סימטריים שייצרו את אותו הבדל הזמנים/עוצמה. זהו ה-cone of confusion. בתמונה הצבעונית משמאל, כל "קו גובה" סימטרי מבחינת הגירויים. גם ל-ILD יש את אותה הבעיה בדיוק. יש הבדלים מסוימים בקווים בין התדרים – וה-cones הם לא בדיוק cones. ב-midline, מול האף, יש הבדלים זהים בדיוק בין שתי האוזניים. אנחנו מפרידים באמצעת ההולכה תלוית התדר באפרכסת. בהשמעת תדר טהור אנחנו נתקשה להפריד בין גבהים שונים. לינשוף (barn owl) יש יכולת לצוד בחושך מוחלט. יש להם ראייה טובה מאד, אבל הם יכולים שלא להשתמש בה. ה-ITD משמש לאזימוט עבור הינשופים האלו. ההבדלים בעוצמה משמשים לאיתור האלבציה לעומת מישור האזניים. אם עולים מעל – העוצמה תהיה גבוהה יותר באוזן אחת ולא בשנייה. הסיבה היא שכל אוזן פונה למעלה/למטה. ILD יהיה גדול (ולכן טוב) באורכי קל קטנים (תדרים גבוהים), כשהראש גדול מאורך הגל. לכן, 1 קילוהרץ הוא הקריטי – הוא המתאים לגודל הראש. אחרת – הראש "נעקף". ITD לא יכול לשמש בתדרים גבוהים – בטון טהור, אנחנו עירניים בעיקר להבדלי הפאזות. כשעוברים כמה מחזורים, אין טעם להשוות פאזה. הבעיה היא שבתדרים גבוהים יש עמימות בגלל שמודדים פאזה ולא זמן. אותו הזמן יכול להיתרגם לפאזות שונות, של יותר ממחזור אחד. לכן, בערך ב-1 ק"ה ה-ITD מתחיל להיות רע. זו גם הסיבה לכך שבני אדם לא עושים phase locking בתדרים גבוהים יותר, כמו שהזכרנו בעבר (זו לפחות ההשערה). חישוב ITD שמאל|500px הרעיון הוא שהעצב השמיעתי מגיע לגזע המח, שם יש סינפסה גדולה ומדויקת ב-CN (באזור הונטראלי). באזור זה יש bushy cells עם דנדריטים קצרים. הסיבים השמיעתיים עושים סינפסה גדולה שם עם הרבה אזורי שחרור (end bulb of Held). כנגזרת, כל ספייק בסיב ייצרו הרבה שחרור טרנסמיטור. התאים ב-CN מגיבים בדיוק כמו הסיבים. בקיצור – הנוירונים האלו רק מעבירים את הקלט בגדול. זה מבטיח הולכה בטוחה עם דיוק בזמן. משם ממשיך אקסון מהתא הזה ל-medial superior olive. יש שם שכבה בודדת של נוירונים שמקבלים אקסונים משתי האוזניים. הם מקבלים קלטים משני הצדדים ומגיבים רק אם יש coincidence detectors. לפי ה-Jeffress model, יש delay lines שמעכבים את ההולכה באחד משני הצדדים וכך נוצרים הפרשי הזמנים. ההולכה מגיעה לכאורה מכיוונים מנוגדים, ולכן יש נוירונים שמקבלים קלט מיד מאוזן ימין ובאיחור משמאלה ולהיפך, עם אופציות ביניים רבות. כך יש רגישות לכל הבדלי הזמנים. כל נוירון כזה רגיש לתדר ספציפי (אך לא לעוצמה). בגלל שזו שכבה בודדת של נוירונים, קשה מאד לרשום מהם. אחד המאמרים שרשם מחתולים מצא סלקטיביות ל-ITD. יש גם מחזוריות בזמן – מדובר בטון טהור ולכן הצליל הוא מחזורי, ומכיוון שהצליל זהה לחלוטין יש אותה הפעילות גם במחזור הבא. רוחב העקומה (הרגישות ל-ITD שונה) מעיד על גודל הראש של חתול – כ-5 ס"מ. חתול יהיה רגיש ל-200-300 מיקרושניות. כל רוחב העקומה הוא 500 מ"ש, הרבה יותר גדול מאזור העניין של חתולים. בינשופים, נמצא נוירון שרגיש ל-9 קה"צ עדיין עושה phase locking. במחקר שנערך לאחרונה נרשמו לראשונה הנוירונים באזור המקביל ל-MSO (שנקרא nucleus laminalis) בינשוף. אפשר לראות למטה את הפלאקטואציה בפוטנציאל הממברנה שנעול לצליל. הספייקים מתרחשים למעשה כשהפוטנציאל גבוה, שזו פונקציה של ה-ITD. כלומר – יש ספייקים שקורים כשה-ITD בזמן מסוים. העניין הוא בעיקר שהצליחו לרשום שם. רואים שינויים בעקבות השמעה של צלילים בתדר 4,000 הרץ. השינויים מאד מהירים. חישוב ILD עיבוד עוצמה – יש נוירונים ב-LSO - Lateral superior olive שבודקת הבדלים. לטובת זה, נדרש נוירון שיהפוך סימן. יש נוירון בדרך שעושה את ההמרה, שנקרא MNTB (medial nucleus of the trapezoid body). יש קלט חיובי מאוזן אחת וקלט שלילי מאוזן אחרת. כשהצליל הקונטראלטראלי גבוה יותר – יש אינהיביציה ולהיפך. הסינפסה ב-MNTB היא השנייה בגודלה בכל המח, והיא נקראת ה-Calyx of Held. האינהיביציה פה גם כן מדויק מאד בזמן. הקלט משתי האזניים עובר גם כאן דרך ה-CN. יש פעילות ספונטנית בנוירונים ב-LSO. המעגל של ILD פחות נחקר. המודל הקלסי והרחבות שמאל|200px ה-MSO מקרין אקסיטטורית על –inferior culliculus באותו הצד, ה-LSO אקסיטטורית ל-IC בצד השני (ואינהיביטורית באותו הצד). זה הגיוני כי כל צד ב-IC מייצג את הצד השני במרחב. בפייסבוק) יש בכל המיספרה MSO. מטבע הדברים, ה-mso בהמיספרה הימנית רחוק יותר מאוזן שמאל. לכן, תחומי ה-ITD אותם הוא ימצא רלוונטיים לאובייקט שקרוב לאוזן שמאל. למה? נגיד שהאובייקט צמוד לאוזן שמאל. במקרה כזה הוא ייקלט באוזן שמאל לפני ימין. עם זאת, הוא צריך לעבור מסלול ארוך יותר בתוך המח. אם הוא יעבור את המסלול הזה ויגיע בדיוק באותו הזמן לMSO עם האינפורמציה על הקלט שמגיעה מאוזן ימין ועוברת מסלול קצר בהרבה, זו אינדיקציה לכך שהאובייקט שמאלי יותר. אז סיכמנו שהMSO הימני רגיש לאובייקטים שנמצאים משמאל לראש... מכיוון שבשמיעה, כמו ברוב החושים, הקורטקס הוא קונטראלטראלי, המעבר נשאר באותה ההמיספרה. מ.ש.ל מסתבר שה-MNTB עושה אינהיביציה גם על ה-MSO – ואולי זו הסיבה לכך שיש לנו סינפסה מיוחדת ב-MNTB: יש גם השפעה כלשהי על ה-MSO. ישנן הרחבות למודל הקשורות לטווח התדירויות ורוחב עקומת ה-ITD. רוחב ה-ITD אם נסתכל על נוירון שרגיש ל-ITD ב-0.5 ק"ה, ה-tuning יהיה מאד רחב. הסיבה לרוחב הגדול היא שה- coincidence detection לפיו ה-ITD פועל, מאוד דומה ל- cross correlation, ו-cross correlation בין שני סינוסים נותן סינוס. כך שהרוחב יהיה בסדר גודל של תדר הצליל. שמאל|250px|ממוזער| Preferred tuning for ITDs is dependent on neural CF A, responses of 6 typical inferior colliculus neurones to interaurally delayed noise. McAlpine D J Physiol 2005;566:21-28 למה זה חשוב? רוחב ה-ITD ששרקן יישמע מסומן באפור במצגת. כל ה-tuning curves של ה-ITDים רחבים בהרבה מטווח השמיעה של השרקן. כל העקומות האלו חופפות בתחום הנשמע, והחלק החופף שלהן הוא בדיוק בתחום הדינמי של העקומות שבו יש עלייה חדה. זה נראה כאילו כל הנוירונים "אומרים" אותו דבר. אם קצב הירי יהיה גדול – זה אומר שזה מגיע לאוזן אחת, אם קטן – אוזן אחרת. זה לא מקודד את ה-ITD, אלא רק מנסה לקבוע מה קורה במרחב. כדי לעשות זאת – צריך שפסגת העקומות תהיה בדיוק מחוץ לתחום הנשמע. הפסגות כמעט תמיד ממש על הגבול, 1/8 מחזור מהגבול. כך יוצא שהטווח הדינאמי, בו הנגזרת הכי גדולה, יהיה בדיוק באזור זה. כלומר – אין הרבה נוירונים עם רגישות ל-ITD מסוים, אלא רק אוכלוסיה אחת בכל המיספרה. המקום בו שני אלו מצטלבים אומר מה היה ה-ITD. האם אנחנו כמו שרקנים? או כמו ינשופים? האם יש לנו שתי אוכלוסיות או הרבה מאד נוירונים רגישים? ההשערה היא שאנחנו כמו שרקנים, משווים בין שתי אוכלוסיות. ימין|400px|ממוזער| Modelling binaural hearing A, hemispheric channels model of spatial hearing. McAlpine D J Physiol 2005;566:21-28 תזוזה של עקומת ה-ITD מהם המנגנונים הפיזיולוגיים? בגרביל, ה-ITD לא תלוי בעוצמת הצליל. הפסגה לא נמצאת בדיוק ב-ITD=0. למה? זה קשור ככל הנראה לקשר בין MNTB ל-LSO. הזריקו סטריכנין שמבטל את האינהיביציה שה-MNTB עושה על ה-MSO. מעבר לאפקט הצפוי של התגובה החזקה יותר (עקומת ITD גבוהה פי 3), מצאו שהפסגה גם זזה לאפס. לכן, חושבים שהתפקיד של הגרעין הוא לעשות shift לפסגה. לא כולם מאמינים שאכן ההסתה נובעת מכך. צריך לציין שהאינהיביציה צריכה להיות מאד מהירה כדי שזה יעבוד. הפלסטיות של המפה המרחבית המודל הטוב ביותר של ה-IC הוא כזה שבו יש שם מפה מרחבית. משם יש הקרנה ל-suprior culiculus. זוהי מפה מרחבית והיא מאד פלסטית. ההתנהגות בינשוף בתגובה לצליל/אור היא הסטת ראש. מראים את הטעות כפונקציה של המיקום. עכשיו, שמים לינשוף משקפיים שמסיטות את העולם. כשמציגים את הגירוי הויזואלי, החיה עושה יותר טעויות. בהתחלה, התגובה האודיטורית נשארת טובה – ובהמשך היא מוסתת כמו בתגובה לגירוי הויזואלי. כשמורידים את המשקפיים, התגובה הויזואלית חוזרת והאודיטורית לא – אבל אחרי זמן, גם היא מתאפסת. ה-IC מייצר את התמונה המרחבית באזור ה-ICX בינשוף. המידע לגבי ITD ו-ILD מחולק לפי תדרים לאזורים שונים. יש קבוצות שונות של נוירונים שרגישים ל-ITD/ILD בתדר מסוים. ב-ICX יש נוירונים שרגישים ל-ITD מסוים, ללא תלות בתדר. זה מוקרן ל-OT, optic tectum. ה-ILD גם מחולק בצורה דומה (לא דיברנו). בניסויים עליהם דיברנו, רואים שהנוירונים ב-ICX עוברים shift של ה-ITD לכיוון מה שהם מורגלים באמצעות הפריזמות. בציפורים שונים יש מיפוי זהה של זמנים ב-ICX. לאחר כמה שבועות של ניסויים, יש shift כאמור. הנוירונים ב-OT רגישים גם לצלילים וגם למראה. אחרי הורדת הפריזמות, התגובות לצלילים ב-OT מוסתים לעומת התגובה הויזואלית. הראו שהשינוי הוא ב-ICX. פיזיולוגית, נוצרות הסתנפויות של האקסונים לאזור הנלמד וכך קורית הפלסטיות. הסינפסות הישנות עוברות down-regulation על ידי גאבה. אחרי הלמידה, אם נשים ביקוקולין ונפחית אינהיביציה, נראה עליה בחזרה במקום המקורי. הפלסטיות תלויה בגיל – אם שמים את הפריזמות על חיות שעברו את שלב הבשלות המינית, לא מקבלים שינוי כזה. בזמן התקופה הרגישה, הפלסטיות אדירה. אפשר להמשיך לעשות עוד ועוד shiftים כאלה, בלי בעיות. הצליחו בסופו של דבר ללמד גם את החיות הזקנות יותר – מתחילים עם חיות שהיו עם משקפיים כשהיו צעירים מאד, בהמשך הורידו את המשקפיים ולעת זקנה החזירו את המשקפיים. במקרה הזה, רואים את ה-shift. האקסונים כבר התבססו בהיותם צעירים ועכשיו זה רק משחק עם האינהיביציה. אפשרות אחרת ללמוד בגיל מבוגר הוא לאפשר לחיות סביבה עשירה. בניסוי הזה, נתנו לחיות המבוגרות לאכול בכלוב גדול שבו נדרשו לצוד עכברים חיים, להתאמץ בשביל האוכל. במקרה הזה, החיות הראו פלסטיות גם בגיל מבוגר. ההצלחה בציד נמצאת בקורלציה עם רמת ה-shift. צריך לציין שהתופעה נרשמה גם כשהציד היה בגיל מבוגר וגם כשהוא היה בגיל צעיר. לכן, המסקנה היא שחיות זקנות יכולות ללמוד אם יש להם צורך בהפעלת החושים שלהם. =ראייה= מה צריך להסביר בפיזיולוגיה של מערכת הראייה? #. Repetition blindness – חוסר תשומת לב למילים שחוזרות על עצמן. #. Pop-out – יש תכונות (כמו צבע, צורה) ש"קופצות" לעין בלי צורך בקשב. מנגד, יש תכונות אחרות (ושילובים של תכונות) שלא קופצים, כמו conjunction – איחוד של פיצ'רים. בשביל זה צריך קשב והאימליפקציה היא שזה מצריך אזורי מח גבוהים יותר מ-1V. #. מנגד, יש פיצ'רים גבוהים (כמו פרצופים) שקופצים בשלב מוקדם למרות שהם גבוהים. יש גם השפעה של הצללה על התפיסה של משהו כ-"עמק" או כ"גבעה". זה מעיד על הקונטקסט ועל הידע הבסיסי (למשל – "אור מגיע מלמעלה, לא מלמטה") שמשפיע על התפיסה הבסיסים וגם על ה-pop-out. עם זאת – נתחיל מלמטה למעלה. מ-KSJ: התפיסה אינה אטומית אלא הוליסטית והיא תהליך אקטיבי שלא קשור רק במה שנקלט ברשתית. לפי תפיסת הגשטאלט מה שאנחנו רואים לא מאפיין רק את תכונות האובייקט, אלא את סידור החושים במח (תלת מימד מתמונה דו מימדית, העדפת גירויים רציפים ויציבים ולא מקוטעים, שימוש בקרבה בין נקודות לאיחודן לכדי אובייקט, שימו בדמיון בין נקודות לאיחוד אובייקט, הפרדה בין figure ל-ground, שימוש ב-contour להפרדת עצמים וכד'). בפרט, התפיסה קשורה בקשרים ההדדים שבין פיקסלים ולא רק האופי של כל פיקסל בפני עצמו. ישנן גם אשליות שקשורות בכך. דוגמאות: # אילוזיית Muller-Lyer גורמת לזה שהקו <----> ייראה קצר יותר מהקו >----<. # משולש קניצה נוצר על בסיס פאק-מנים שפונים לאותה הנקודה. # התפיסה שלנו מבוססת כנראה על מקור אור בודד - לכן נראה עצמים כקמורים/קעורים כאילו היה מקור אור מלמעלה. # רמזי פרספקטיבה עוזרים לנו לשפוט מה הגודל של עצם: אנחנו נשפוט אובייקט המורכב מסדרה של פיקסלים שנמצא "עמוק" בתמונה כגדול יותר מאותם הפיקסלים ב"קדמת" התמונה. הרשתית כל רשתית מייצגת את כל העולם – חצי רשתית את העולם הימני והחצי השני את השמאלי. חצי הרשתית האפית (לעומת הטמפוראלית) של עין אחת והחצי הטמפוראלי של השנייה מייצגים יחד חצי מהעולם. לכן, מכיוון שבמערכת העצבים המרכזית חצי עולם מיוצג בכל המיספרה, האקסונים מכל רשתית מתפצלים בכיאזמה האופטית: הנזאלי (אפי) והטמפוראלי של עין אחת הולכים יחד ושל העין השנייה הולכים יחד לכיוון השני. מהרשתית, העצב השני מגיע לתלאמוס, ל-LGN (Lateral Geniculate Nucleus) ומשם ל-1V. כלומר – זהו מסלול קצר יחסית למשל למערכת השמיעה. הרשתית עצמה, שעוביה כ-200 מיקרון, "הפוכה" – האור צריך לעבור דרך כל שכבות התאים לפני שהוא מגיע לפוטורצפטורים. גם כלי הדם נמצאים בין האור לבין התאים. עיוורון של פגים ועיוורון שקשור בסכרת נובע מגדילה של כלי הדם שחוסמים את האור. לרוב חסרי החוליות יש מספר רב של עדשות שלכל אחת יש מספר מצומצם יותר של פוטורצפטורים. לחיות קטנות כאלו יש עין מורכבת משלנו. במרכז הרשתית יש את הפוביאה: #. ריכוז הפוטורצפטורים מסוג cones הוא גדול יותר שם. #. יש גישה ישירה יותר של האור, כי גלי הדם והעצבים "מפנים מקום" באזור הזה. #. המסלול העצבי ספציפי יותר – פחות convergence-divergence. אזור זה משמש לרזולוציה גבוהה. לא לכל החיות יש פוביאה – לעכבר, למשל, אין. רזולוציה הראייה שלנו ושל קופים טובה יותר בשני סדרי גודל ממעלה אחת של קשת. בחולדות ועכברים – הרזולוציה קרובה יותר למעלה. הפוטורצפטורים הפוטורצפטורים הם אלו שרגישים לאור. האזור הכי מרוחק, ה-outer segment של התא, הוא זה שרגיש לאור (והוא הכי רחוק ממנו). המולקולות הרגישות לאור נמצאות בו: ב-cones (מדוכים בעברית) הרודאפסין נמצא על ממברנת התא, ב-rods (קנים) הוא נמצא על דיסקים בתוך התא. באזור הזה יש את השינויים החשמליים שנובעים מהאור. לשני סוגי הרצפטורים יש רגישות שונה לאור: #. Rods – נורא רגישים לאור, אבל יש רק סוג אחד מהם. אי אפשר לראות צבע. #. Cones – לנו ולקופים יש שלושה סוגים: L, M, S (לפי אורכי הגל אליהם הם רגישים, ארוך, בינוני, קצר). יש חיות עם שני סוגים, יש חיות עם שבעה. ה-cones מרוכזים בפוביאה ולכן שם יש את עיקר ראיית הצבע. גם מחוץ לפוביאה יש – אבל בריכוז קטן בהרבה. בפוביאה יש רק cones. לכן, ראיית לילה פחות חדה והיא בשחור לבן. טרנסדוקציה שמאל|400px בניגוד למערכת סומטוסנסורית ולמערכת השמיעה, במערכת הראייה תהליך הטרנסדוקציה נובע מקסקדה ביוכימית ארוכה. הצימוד בין האור לשינוי החשמלי לא דרך חלבון שמשנה קונפורמציה ומאפשר ליונים להיכנס כמו במכאנורצפטורים – אלא צימוד בלתי ישיר: #. יש תעלות בממברנה של ה-outer segment שנפתחות בנוכחות ליגאנד בתוך התא, cyclic GMP. האור עושה מודולציה על רמת ה-cGMP. זה ידוע רק משנות ה-90. יש הרבה cGMP בחושך והאור מוריד את הרמה. האור למעשה עושה היפרפולאריזציה. #. רמת ה-cGMP בתא נקבעת בין האנזים שמייצר אותם לאנזים שמפרק אותם. האנזים המייצר אינו תחת בקרה ישירה של אור – רק זה שמפרק (PDE). האור מעלה את רמת הפעילות של PDE. #. כדי לעשות אקטיבציה כזו – צריך חלבון מסוג G. לחלבונים אלו יש פעילות אנזימטית של פירוק GTP. ה-GTP הזה לא קשור ל-cGMP. חלבון G מפרק את ה-GTP. #. ברודאופסין יש רטינאל – מולקולה שקולטת את הפוטון. זה גורם לאנזים לשנות קונפורמציה. רודאפסין אקטיבי פוגש את חלבון ה-G שקשור ל-GDP ולשני חלבונים שונים שמקבעים אותו ומונעים החלפה של GDP ב-GTP. האור עוזר לפרק את הניתוק הזה, ואז חלבון ה-G קולט GTP ויכול ללכת לתחנה הבאה, לעשות פירוק של ה-GTP על ה-PDE ובכך לעשות הפעלה של ה-PDE. קליטה של פוטון אחד על ידי מולקולה אחת של רודאופסין עוברת הגבר משמעותי עד להפיכתה לשינוי חשמלי. רודאופסין אחד יכול לעשות אקטיבציה להרבה G, ול-G אחד יש אפקט על הרבה PDE. יש פה הגבר של מאות – פוטון אחד יגרום להמון פעילות PDE, מספיק בשביל לראות חשמל משמעותי. כשיש הרבה אור – יש ירידה גדולה בהגבר הזה. הבעיה הגדולה – רעש. החלבונים יכולים לשנות את הקונפורמציה שלהם גם בלי פוטון עקב הרעש בחלבונים. מולקולה אחת של רודואפסין תעשה איזומריזציה בערך אחת לאלף שנים. כלומר – יש מעט מאד רעש. הרעש התרמי לא עושה להם איזומריזציות אקראיות בקצב גבוה. האפקט השני של הקסקדה הנרחבת הזו היא שהתגובה של פוטורצפטור לאור היא ארוכה ואיטית. זה הרבה יותר איטי ממערכת השמיעה והמערכת הסומטוסנסורית. לכן, למשל, אפשר לראות סרטים בהם יש תחלופת תמונות תדירה. הפוטורצפטורים מעבירים "זרם חושך" שנובע מהזרם המתמיד של יונים לתוך הפוטורצפטורים. זה זרם גדול יחסית. מהרצפטורים לגנגליונים יש לנו מסלול שמורכב משלושה תאים: פוטורצפטורים, תאים ביפולאריים וגנגליונים. הפעילות של שני הראשונים היא פעילות ללא ספייקים – יש שינויים רציפים של מתח. הגנגליונים מעבירים ספייקים בעצב ה-2. בכל אזור סינפטי יש מודולציה על ידי תאים שמספקים קישור רוחבי. בסינפסה שבין הפוטורצפטורים לתאים הבי-פולאריים יש את התאים ההוריזונטליים. בסינפסה הבאה, בין הבי-פולאריים לגנגליונים, יש תאים אמקריניים. קובץ:retina_structure.png מסלול ה- cones שמאל|300px כשיש אור ב-בcones, יש היפר פולריזציה של ה-cone ובירידה בשחרור גלוטומאט. התא מחובר להרבה מאד תאים ביפולאריים בשני טעמים – תאי OFF ותאים ON. הסינפסה היא אקסיטטורית על תאי ה-OFF ואינהיביטורית על ה-ON (בגלל ההיפר פולאריזציה, זה יוצא יותר פעילות ב-ON כשיש אור). ההבדל הוא ברצפטורים הספציפיים על התאים השונים. לכן, אותו הטרנסמיטור מביא לעלייה וירידה. בקצה של התא הבי פולארי יש סינפסה אקסיטטורית גלוטאמטרגית רגילה. יש בגנגליונים תאי on center ו-off center, לפי אותו ההיגיון. בפועל, יש שכבתיות הרבה יותר מגוונת. למשל, התאים הבי פולאריים מחולקים לשלוש שכבות שונות. הסינפסה בין cone לתאים האחרים מראים התמחויות רבות – יש סינפסות ribbons (סרטים): בהן יש שחרור מהיר וגדול של וסיקולות. לסינפסות יש מבנה מיוחד: יש בהן שלוחות של תאים הוריזונטליים ושלוחות של תאים בי-פולאריים On. כלומר – יש ספציפיות רבה ברמת המבנה (לקחת תמונה מהמצגת/מאמר Wassle 2004). בסינפסה של rod הסינפסה נראית קצת אחרת אבל עדיין יש טריאדה בסינפסה – היא משותפת לתאים ביפולאריים, הוריזונטאליים ורצפטורים. בסינפסה הבא, עם הגנגליון, יש קישורים צמודים של סוגי התאים השונים, אפילו סינפסות משולשות שלפעמים יש בהן העברה דו כיוונית. מסלול ה- rods איך המידע מגיע מהפוטורצפטורים לתאי הגנגליון? דיברנו על ה-cones, אבל ב-rods יש קישור לתאים ביפולאריים, אבל אלו לא עושים סינפסות על גנגליונים. החיבור הזה נכון רק ל-cones. אז איך המידע מגיע מה-rods? דרך תאים אמאקריניים. התא הבי פולארי עושה סינפסה על תא אמאקריני מסוג 2A, שעושה אח"כ סינפסה ב-bipolar של ה-cone. הקשר הזה יכול להיות חשמלי (סינפסה אקסיטטורית, gap gunction) או סינפסה כימית (אינהיביטורית, סינפסה עם טרנסמיטור). משם הדרך לתא הגנגליון. בפועל – הסינפסות החשמליות קורות עם ON-cone-bipolar והכימית עם השני. יש שכבות שונות לגנגליונים ה-ON וה-OFF. כל הקלט שלהם מגיע משכבות שונות. התהליך הזה מביא לכך שפעילות rods מביא להפעלה חזקה יותר של גנגליון on. קובץ:rods_pathways.png קלט ופלט בתא הבי-פולארי כאמור, אפשר לראות עם מעט מאד פוטונים. בניסוי, עשו פלאשים חלשים ושואלים את האדם אם הוא ראה או לא. יש הערכה של כמות הפוטונים שנפלו על הקרנית (ציר X) ואת ההסתברות שהאדם ראה (ציר Y). הגרף מתאפיין בשיפוע שלו ובמיקום של שיא השיפוע של העקומה הפסיכומטרית על ציר ה-X. השיפוע מאפשר להגיע לפרמטר פואסוני – 5 פוטונים. 100 פוטונים בקרנית, על ציר X, מביאות להתנהגות שמתאימה ל-5 פוטונים ברשתית. לכן, יש יעילות של בערך 5%. עכשיו, אפשר לקחת רשתית "מתה" ולרשום מה-rods בתגובה לאור. כל פוטון שפוגע בתא מביא לעלייה בזרם. האירועים של פגיעה פוטון הם דיסקרטיים בזמן. גם בכיבוי האור רואים את אותם האירועים הגדולים הדיסקרטיים. האירועים האלו מאד דומים לתגובות בפוטונים בודדים באור מאד חלש. ההנחה היא שהאירועים הדיסקרטיים בחושך מראים את הפעילות הספונטאנית של הרודאופסין שדיברנו עליה קודם. ככה מעריכים שיש איזומרזיציה אחת ל-1000 שנים בערך. שמאל|150px הרעש הזה ברמת הקלט יפריע לנו לראות פוטונים בודדים. לא כל פעילות חשמלית תפורש כאור בגלל האירועים האלו. התא הבי פולארי של ה-ROD קשור ל-15 rods. האות מ-rod אחד מורכב מרעש ומאירועים דיסקרטיים – שהגודל שלו פי 2 או 3 מהרעש. נגיד שנקלט פוטון אחד ב-rod אחד, אבל יש עוד 14 אחרים שמספקים קלט. בגלל שאין קורלציה ברעש בין הנוירונים, הרעש יועצם פי שורש 14 (נגיד 3) כאשר סוכמים על כל ה-Rods. כלומר בסה"כ הסכימה על אירוע אחד עם הרבה חוסר אירועים מה-Rods הייתה נותנת יחס אות לרעש קרוב ל-1 או אפילו קטן יותר אם הסכימה על ה-Rods הייתה ליניארית. בניסוי מדדו הקטנה בזרם ברצפטור בכל אירוע – והגדלה בזרם הבי-פולארי (הסינפסה היא אינהיביטורית). בפועל, אמפירית, יש הפרדה טובה בהרבה ברמת התא הבי פולארי בין עוצמת התגובה כשהיה ארוע לבין עוצמת התגובה כשלא היה ארוע. כלומר היחס אות לרעש לא נעשה גרוע יותר ב-Rod bipolar ביחס ל-Rod כפי שצפוי מסכימה ליניארית, אלא הוא השתפר. המסקנה – הסכימה בתא הבי פולארית אינה ליניארית. 300px אז מה קורה? חושבים שהסינפסה בין ה-rod לתא הבי פולארי עובדת עם סף – היא תראה משהו רק אם יהיה אירוע גדול. מסתבר גם שהסף הזה דינאמי, כלומר הוא משתנה כפונקציה של מספר הפוטונים. המסקנה מהסכימה האי-ליניארית היא שבטוח יש פקשושים – אירועים ברצפטור שלא מגיעים לתא הבי פולארי. האם זה משפיע על היעילות של 5% שדיווחנו קודם? ייתכן – אבל עכשיו אם אנחנו רואים משהו ב-bipolar אז בטוח שזה פוטון. מה שראינו בטוח נכון. אפילו ברמה הזו, של הסינפסה הראשונה, יש חישובים לא טריוויאליים. גנגליונים שמאל|200px כאמור, הרצפטורים דחוסים הכי הרבה שאפשר. תאי הגנגליון אינם רק on-off. הם באים ממשפחות שונות – וההבדלים ביניהם מודגמים על סט רחב של פרמטרים: כמה רחב העץ הדנדריטי, באיזו שכבה הוא מתפשט וכד'. התאים הכי נפוצים הם ה-Midget (ננס) וה-Parasol (שמשיה), אבל יש עוד רבים אחרים. בקופים, רואים קורלציה גבוהה בין מורפולוגיית התאים לתכונות הפיזיולוגיות שלהם. לכן, אפשר לדעת מאיזה תא רושמים לפי תכונות אלו. בתמונה רואים את כל השדות הרצפטיביים של תאי on פאראסול, Off פאראסול וכד'. השדות הרצפטיביים של כל אחד מהסוגים האלו מכסים, בפועל, את כל השדה הראייתי (תמונה משמאל). יש לפעמים חורים – אבל אלו פשוט תאים שלא רשמו מהם. כלומר – יש פסיפס מלא לכל אחד מסוגי התאים. אפשר לבדוק שדה רצפטיבי באמצעות מערכת LEDים קטנים וממוקדים. כך רואים למשל תאי ON-center וכד'. עם זאת, יש צורה לא רגולארית – לא בדיוק אליפסה. האם זה רעש מדידה או פיצ'ר? כששמים אותם אחד על השני רואים שזה נראה כמו פאזל – יש השלמה אחד של השני. כלומר – כ-80% משטח השדה הרצפטיבי לא נמצא בחפיפה עם שדה רצפטיבי של תא אחר, שכן. כלומר, חוסר החפיפה, העובדה שרוב השטח מכוסה רק על ידי תא בודד ולא יותר, היא פיצ'ר של המערכת, עניין בסיסי שמאפיין אותם. תאי הננס הם קטנים מאד ותאי השמשיה גדולים (מבחינת העץ הדנדריטי). בהתאם, השדות הרצפטיביים קטנים וגדולים. עצי הדנדריטים בתאי שמשיה חופפים הרבה יותר – אבל זה לא מה שמביא למידת החפיפה. אין הבדל בין מידת החפיפה בין תאי ננסים סמוכים לתאי שמשיה סמוכים. כנראה שמה שמבטל את החפיפה הוא עיבוד ברמת התאים האמקריניים. ומה קורה לתאי גנגליון בזמן (ולא במרחב)? בניסוי, מקרינים אור אחיד על פני כל הרשתית ורק העוצמה שלו משתנה. רושמים פעילות מתאי גנגליון (יש הרבה חזרות עם אותם השינויים בעוצמה). רואים שהתא מראה פעילות אופיינית – התגובות מאד דומות בין trial ל-trial. התא מגיב בעיקר לירידות חדות ומהירות בעוצמה. ניסו למדל את התא – העבירו את עוצמת האור דרך פילטר שרגיש לשינויים חדים בזמן ומעבירים אותו בפונקציה לא ליניארית (כדי להחסיר עליות חדות). זו בעיית אופטימיזציה (GLM – generalized linear model). זה שם כללי למסלול ליניארי ואחריו חוסר ליניאריות. בגדול, המודל לא רע. ההבדלים בין סוגי התאים השונים קשורים בין השאר בהבדלים בין הפילטרים האלו. עם זאת, דיוק הספייקים טוב יותר ממה שמודל כזה ייתן לנו. הספייקים במודל יותר מפוזרים מאשר במציאות. כדי לכמת את זה, לוקחים פרוסות של 20 מילישניות, ממצעים ובודקים את השונות. בגרף במצגת רואים נקודה לכל פרוסה. במודל הפואסוני – רואים שהשונות שווה לממוצע. בתוצאות האמיתיות, השונות הרבה יותר קטנה, קרוב לשונות הקטנה ביותר האפשרית בהינתן הממוצע. הירי יותר דטרמיניסטי לאשר מודל פואסוני. את דיוק היתר הזה של הספייקים ברשתית רואים גם כשמסתכלים על ספייקים בתאים סמוכים, עם שדות רצפטיביים סמוכים. ספייקים קורים בו זמנים בזוגות של תאים סמוכים. יש הרבה תאים עם cross-correlations חיובית, עם נטייה לירות יחד. הדיוק הגדול בזמנים כנראה קשור גם לזה. אלעד שניידמן הראה שהקורלציות של יותר מזוגות בין התאים נובעות רק מהקורלציות של הזוגות. עד עכשיו, ראינו דברים די לינאריים (סכימה ופילטור). כשמעבירים bar על השדה הרצפטיבי מצד לצד – מקבלים שהתא יפעל כל עוד ה-bar עובר על השדה הרצפטיבי. אם תוך כדי המעבר בשדה הרצפטיבי משנים את כיוון התנועה שלו (בזמן אפס בגרף) – זה מייצר בתא תגובה מאד חזקה. התגובה הזו נעולה חזק לזמן שינוי הכיוון ופחות תלויה במקום בו היה ה-bar בזמן שינוי הכיוון. החץ האפור בגרף מסמן את המקום שבו ה-bar היה כולו בתוך השדה הרצפטיבי אחר שינוי הכיוון. רואים שזה לא חשוב בתזמון הפעילות החשובה. כ-200 מילישניות אחרי היפוך הכיוון, ללא תלות במקום בשדה הרצפטיבי, התא יורה. אם נבחר את התאים הנכונים, נראה שהפעילות הזו מאד סינכרונית בין התאים. ה-200 מילישניות האלו אינם תכונה של התא, אלא של הרשתית כולה. אם ניקח את המודלים השונים וננסה לעשות פרדיקציה לאירוע הזה – היא נכשלת ברמה קשה. המודלים הלינאריים האלו לא יודעים לחזות את זה. התזמון הזה הוא כבר מעבר לפילטרים הפשוטים. המודלים היום (הפילטרים בזמן ובמרחב) מסבירים 80% ממה שקורה ברשתית. זו דוגמא למשהו שלא מוסבר במודלים הפשוטים. ההסבר לזה יבוא כנראה מההשפעה של תאים אמאקריניים. את הרשת הזו מתחילים להבין ממש לאחרונה בעזרת קונקטומים. הקבוצה של דנק מצאו תאי גנגליון רגישי כיוון ברשתית ומצאו את העצים הדנדריטיים שלהם. זיהו סוג מסוים של תאים אמאקריניים שעושים סינפסות על תאי גנגליון ולמדו על הקשר שלהם לגנגליונים. ארגון מערכת הראייה עקרונות בסיסיים #. ריבוי אזורים שעושים עיבוד. #. סידור היררכי מבוזר (או במילים אחרות – אנחנו לא מבינים איך הם מאורגנים). יש היררכיה – הסיבוכיות החישובית עולה, למשל. מנגד, יש הרבה cross-talk, קשר עם רמות קודמות. #. יש מספר זרמי מידע – למשל זרם דורסאלי וונטראלי. #. ניתוב דינאמי של מידע: תגובת נוירונים לגירויים לא נקבעת רק על ידי הגירוי (עבור אותו גירוי הנוירון יראה תגובות שונות). האופן שבו מידע מעובד תלוי בקונטקסט, למשל בקשב. שמאל|400px ישנם אזורים שנחשבים בעיקרם ויזואליים, שנמצאים ברובם באונה האוציפיטאלית. אזורים שונים מוגדרים לרוב לפי אנטומיה ופונקציה. ההגדרה האנטומית של 1V, האזור הויזואלי הראשוני, היא כנראה הכי פשוטה בקורטקס – בצביעה רואים את שכבה 4 בקורטקס שיש בה דחיסות גבוהה מאד של נוירונים. יש פשוט "קו" בקורטקס (לכן האזור נקרא גם striate cortex, הקורטקס המפוספס). באזורים אחרים במח ההבחנות האלו הרבה יותר דקות. מ-KSJ: כדי להבין עד כמה מגוון הסידור של אזורי המח לרמות עיבוד אפשר לבחון את סוגי הבעיות המוכרות בראייה בעקבות נזק קורטיקלי: אגנוזיה היא חוסר יכולת לזהות עצמים באופן ויזואלי והיא נחלקת לסוגים שונים, למשל אגנוזיית עומק (חוסר יכולת להבין עומק ועובי של עצמים), אגנוזיית תנועה (חוסר יכולת לזהות תנועה באופן ויזואלי), אגנוזיית צורה (form) שיכולה להיות רגישה לחוסר יכולת לזהות עצמים חיים או דוממים (סוגי שונים של אגנוזיה) ופרוזופאגנוזיה (יכולת לזהות אובייקט כפרצוף אבל חוסר יכולת לזהות את האדם שזהו פרצופו, כולל את פרצופם שלהם). אכרומוטופסיה היא חוסר יכולת לראות צבעים (רואים את העולם בשחור לבן). שמאל|500px הסידור ההיררכי מוגדר גם כן אנטומית. האזורים מקרינים זה לזה: #. יש הקרנה עולה (ascending) – הנוירונים נמצאים בשכבות הגבוהות של הקורטקס (שכבות 2-3 בעיקר) והם מקרינים לשכבה 4. שכבות 2/3 הן ה-supra-granular layers. זו ההקרנה הכי משמעותית. #. יש מנגנוני פידבק (descending) – הם יוצאים מה-infra-granular layers הגבוהות יותר (5-6) ומסתיימים באזור שכבה 1. בשכבה 1 יש בעיקר אקסונים. ההשפעה היא בעיקר על תאים פיראמידליים, באמצעות השפעה על דנדריטים שמגיעים לאזור. הסידור ההיררכי של מערכת הראייה אם מסתכלים על הקישוריות של מערכת הראייה – רואים הקרנה בערך מכל מקום לכל מקום. למטה בהיררכיה יש את 1V, מעליו 2V. מעליהם באותה רמה יש את 4V (שהוא השער למסלול הונטראלי ועוסק בצבע ושורה; משם ממשיכים לאונה הטמפוראלית); ואת MT (שקשור למסלול הדורסאלי ועוסק בעיקר במיקום אובייקטים). ככל שעולים בהיררכיה, יש יותר התמקצעות והסיבוכיות החישובית עולה. יש למשל אזור שמטפל בפרצופים, באובייקטים וכד'. לפי רפי מלאך, ב-1V רואים ייצוג של כל האזור הויזואלי – ואילו גבוה יותר רואים אזורים שונים שעוסקים בפריפריה לעומת אזורי מרכז. למשל – אזור הפרצופים הוא אזור "מרכז" ואילו אזור מבנים מעבד מידע לגבי הפריפריה. יש גם אזורים שלא ידעו לגמרי איך לסווג אותם – מרכז או פריפריה. העמדה הזו לא מקובלת על כל החוקרים. ימין|200px מרכז|250px שמאל|300px בתוך הסידור ההיררכי יש מספר ערוצי מידע מקבילים. כעקרון, יש שני מסלולים בהפרדה גסה: #. האפיק המאגנוסלולארי – מתחיל בתאי שמשיה ברשתית. יש הקבלה שלו למסלול הדורסאלי. הוא טרנזיאנטי יותר ורגיש לתנועה. רגיש יותר לרמות שונות של תאורה ולפריפריה – בעיקר rods. #. האפיק הפארווסלולארי – מתחיל בתאי ננס. יש הקבלה שלו למסלול הונטראלי. הוא פחות טרנזיאנט. רגיש יותר לצבע ולמרכז – בעיקר cones. LGN שמאל|350px ב-LGN – שני המסלולים האלו מאד מובחנים. יש שש שכבות ב-LGN: שתי הראשונות מקבלות מידע מאגנוסלולארי ו-4 את הפרווסלולארי. השכבות הזוגיות מקבלות מידע מעין אחת והשכבות האי-זוגיות מידע מהעין השנייה. יש מידע מפורט מאד בנוגע לקישור בין סוגי התאים ברשתית לשכבות ב-LGN. למשל – תאי הננס הם בעיקר במרכז הרשתית, מגיבות לצבע והולכות לפארוו. השמשיות – למאגנו, רגישות לרמת תאורה. יש סוגים אחרים של גנגליונים – ולגבי רבים מהם לא יודעים לאן הם מגיעים ל-LGN. הגנגליונים שמגיבים לצבע הכחול שונים מהאחרים – והערוץ הכחול שונה ומגיע לשכבות הביניים (בין 3 ל-4, למשל) ב-LGN. זה המקרה הספציפי שבו יודעים לאן ההקרנות הולכות. שמאל|200px במחקר, רשמו מהקורטקס כאשר הוא לא מופעל. כל ספייק שרושמים הוא כזה שמגיע מהאקסונים מה-LGN. בדקו את ההשפעה של אקסוני ה-LGN על הקורטקס. החוקרים הראו גירויים שונים ורשמו את השינוי לפני ספייקים בנוירונים בקורטקס. בנוירון ספציפי הראו grading שחור לבן או ירוק-אדום – וראו את אותה התגובה. כנראה זהו נוירון שמגיב רק להארה (אקסון א-כרומטי מה-LGN). כל מקור של ספייק אפשר לסווג כ-כרומאטי או א-כרומאטי. החוקרים רשמו מתאים שונים בשכבה 4c וכך הצליחו להבין את שהתאים הכרומאטיים נמצאים בעמוק גדול יותר והתאים הא-כרומאטיים נמצאים בשכבות "רדודות" יותר, קרוב יותר לקרקפת. כלומר – המידע הפארוו עמוק, המידע המאגנו מעליו והמידע ה"כחול" עוד יותר למעלה (הכל בשכבה 4, בתת שכבות גבוהות). הדבר החשוב הוא ההפרדה המשמעותית שממשיכה מה-LGN גם לשכבה 4, שכבת הקלט בקורטקס. ימין|500px מרכז|200px כאמור, ה-LGN מפריד גם לפי העין. הצד הטמפוראלי של עין אחת והצד הנזאלי של העין השנייה הולכים לצד אחד של ה-LGN. בקורטקס, לפחות בשכבה 4, המידע עדיין מופרד לפי עין. אפשר לראות (באמצעות צביעה רדיואקטיבית של צריכת גלוקוז בתאים) שחצי מהאזורים פעילים בהינתן מידע מעין אחת וחצי לא. כל אזור כזה, של עין מסוימת (oculodominant columns), מופרדים באופן גס יותר מההפרדה בין המאגנו לפארוו. כך, למשל, יש מידע על צבע שמשולב בתוך "טור של עין אחת" יחד עם מידע מאגנו. תכונות תאים בודדים שמאל|300px השינוי הדרמטי ביותר בין ה-LGN לקורטקס הוא בתכונות התא הבודד. תא בודד ב-1V רגיש, למשל, ל-grading שזז מימין לשמאל. התא יורה בכל פעם שמגיע פס שחור. אם היינו נותנים גירוי מלמעלה למטה – לא היה ירי. זה נקרא simple cell. מה שמגדיר simple cell היא הסלקטיביות לאוריינטציה והנעילה לגירוי (לתא שהוא סלקטיבי לאוריינטציה אבל לא נעול לגירוי נקרא complex cell). ה-simple cells קיימים בחתולים ומכרסמים, למרות שהארגון שדיברנו עליו עד עכשיו מאפיין בעיקר חיות גבוהות יותר (לא מכרסמים). ב-LGN רואים בעיקר center-surround, ואילו ב-1V רואים בעיקר תאים שרגישים לקצוות (edges) או קווים באוריינטציות שונות. עד היום לא מבינים איך בדיוק התאים האלו עובדים. בעבר, חשבו שתאי ה-LGN הרגישים לאזורים שונים מתחברים לתא ב-1V בצורה פשוטה. זו הייתה הגישה של הובל ווויזל. זה נכון למכרסמים – בקופים, האינטראקציה היא בין תאים בקורטקס ולא ב-LGN. העדות האמפירית למשהו כזה הייתה ממחקר שעשה אינאקטיבציה לקורטקס ובדקו את השפעת ה-LGN. אקסוני ה-LGN שהקרינו על תא פשוט אחד רגישים באמת לשדות רצפטיביים שנופלים בתוך אזור ה (+) של התא הפשוט. כלומר – לפחות באופן גס, יש התאמה לתיאוריה הראשונית. זה מחקר מ-1995. תאים מורכבים (complex cells) מגיבים גם לכיוון אבל לא לפאזה של הגירוי. עם השנים ברור שזוהי לא הפרדה דיכוטומית, אלא רציפה. יש נעילה מסוימת לפאזה בכל מקרה. התיאוריה הבסיסית מדברת על זה שהתאים האלו מקבלים קלט ממספר תאים פשוטים. בעמודה מסוימת נראה התאמה לאותה האוריינטציה בשכבות השונות. בקופים, למשל, רואים "ספיראלות" של עמודות שרגישות לאוריינטציות שונות. יש שינויים הדרגתיים באוריינטציה המיטבית. יש pinwheels – נקודות שסביבן יש ב-360 מעלות רגישות לכל כיווני הקו. בתוך העמודות האלו, יש blobs – אזורים אליהם הקלט הפארוו-סלולארי הוא הדומיננטי. הם מוטמעים בתוך שורות העמודות. ההפרדה בין הפארוו למאגנו, כאמור, עדינה יותר מההפרדה העינית. ימין|300px מרכז|300px שמאל|400px מ-KSJ: היפרטורים הם טורים שרגישים לכל האוריינטציות באזור מסוים במרחב - כל המערך הזה, כולל הבלובים והעמודות העיניות. לכל מערך כזה יש פלט (תאים פיראמידאליים) בהתאם לדפוסי הפלט שמופיעים בחלק מוקדם יותר של הסיכום. ההיפרטורים מחוברים ביניהם בחיבורים הוריזונטליים. החיבורים משמעותיים ביותר בין עמודות הרגישות לאותה אוריינטציה בהיפרטורים שונים ובין ה-blobs השונים. כנגזרת, תא יכול להיות מושפע כבר ברמה הזו מאובייקט מחוץ לשדה הרצפטיבי שלו. ייתכן שזה קשור גם בהשפעת קונטקסט. פגיעה בכל שלב מאלו שצוינו עד כה של מערכת הראייה (על ידי שבץ למשל) - פגיעה בעצב הראייה, פגיעה בכיאזמה האופטית, פגיעה ב-optic radiation וכד' - יביאו לפגיעות בשדה הראייה. הפגיעה בראייה בעקבות פגיעה עצבית משתנה בהתאם לאזור הפגיעה (ראו תמונה). מסלולי הראייה הונטראלי והדורסאלי שמאל|600px ב-2V כבר אין בלובים – אבל עדיין יש הפרדה בין מאגנו ופארוו. החל מ-4V יש מעבר לאזורים הטמפוראליים (המסלול הונטראלי) והחל מ-MT יש מעבר למסלול הדורסאלי (שרגיש למיקום ולתנועה). הראייה הזו נכונה ביונקים – אבל יש הרבה מאד חיבורים בין שני האפיקים. למשל – 4V ו-MT מחוברים. נוירונים ב-IT (inferiotemporal) שרגישים לאובייקטים יודעים איפה האובייקט נמצא, נוירונים ב-MT יודעים מהו האובייקט. לכן, גם פונקציונאלית וגם אנטומית יש הרבה cross-talk. הם לא אקסקלוסיביים. זה נכון לקופים ולבני אדם. לא ברור מה חשוב יותר ההפרדה או ה-cross-talk. באזורים מאוחרים כמו IT, יש אזורים שרגישים לאובייקט בצורת T הפוך ולא רגישים אם יש הפרדה בין הזרועות של ה-T, למשל. יש גם נוירונים עוד יותר מתוחכמים בשלבים מאוחרים יותר: למשל נוירונים שרגישים לפרצופים. יש נוירונים שרגישים לפיצ'רים מתקדמים של אובייקטים. ככל שמתקדמים יותר באונה הטמפוראלית – כך הפיצ'רים מתוחכמים יותר. השפעה של קונטקסט על פעילות עצבית במסלולים הראייתיים שמאל|300px כאמור, קונטקסט משפיע על אופן העיבוד ועל פעילות נוירונים. בניסוי, מציגים לקוף ענן של נקודות אדומות וירוקות. בהתחלה שתי הקבוצות עושות רוטציה לכיוונים הפוכים. בשלב כלשהו, לפרק זמן קצר מאוד הנקודות נעות באלכסונים מאונכים זה לזה והקוף צריך לעשות סאקאדה לכיוון התנועה של הנקודות בעלות אותו הצבע כמו של נקודת הפיקסציה (ירוק באיור) (המיקום של נקודת הפיקסציה לא רלוונטי). אחר כך יש מיסוך בעוד סיבובים. זו משימה קשה מאד ולוקח הרבה זמן לאמן קופים עבורה. המשימה הזו מצריכה קשב – והקוף יכול לעשות אותה רק אם הוא בקשב רב. לנוירונים ב-MT יש כיוון תנועה מועדף. בודקים מהי הפעילות כאשר יש נקודות שנעות בכיוון המועדף ומופנה אליהן קשב; לעומת המצב בו יש נקודות שנעות בכיוון הזה ולא מופנה אליהן קשב. במידה ומחליפים את הקשב בין הצבעים – אפשר להשוות בין הפעילות בתגובה לגירוי שהוא לגמרי זהה – ורק הקשב שונה. התוצאות מראות שיש ירי רב יותר בתנאי בו מופנה קשב לגירוי. ימין|300px מרכז|250px עד כמה מוקדם משפיע הקשב? בניסוי – הקוף ממוקד בנקודת מיקוד. מופיעים שני קווים, אחד שמתחיל בנקודה זו ואחד שמתחיל בנקודה אחרת. הקוף צריך לעשות סאקאדה לקצה הקו שמתחיל בנקודת המיקוד. לכל נקודה ב-1V יש שדה רצפטיבי – ואפשר להביא למצב שבו הקו המבוקש עובר דרך השדה או שהקו הלא מבוקש עובר דרכו. התוצאות מראות ששיש תגובה חזקה יותר כבר ב-1V למצב בו מוקדש קשב לקו מסוים. התגובה לקו חזקה יותר כשזה הקו ה"נכון". שמאל|500px האם קשב הולך אחורה, top down? במשימה יש נקודת פיקסציה, רושמים מנוירון, ויש שני גירויים – אחד בשדה הרצפטיבי והשני לא. הקוף לפעמים מבצע לפי מה שקורה בשדה הרצפטיבי לפעמים מחוצה לו (בחלוקה לבלוקים). התגובות שונות כשהשדה הרצפטיבי בקשב או לא בקשב. יש השפעות לקשב גם כאן – ב-4V. עם זאת, זה חלש ומאוחר יותר בשלבים המוקדמים כמו 1V. כלומר ההשפעה הקשבית על V4 מוקדמת וחזקה יותר מההשפעה על V1. באזורי ראייה גבוהים יש גם השפעה של מודאליות אחרות. יש פעילות ויזואלית אבל גם השפעה של מידע אודיטורי (למשל באזור המקביל ל-MT בחתול). אלו תאים בימודאליים שמגיבים לשני סוגי הגירויים. ההשפעה הזו יכולה להיות חזקה מאד – יכולים להיות נוירונים, למשל, שלא מגיבים לבד לגירוי אודיטורי אבל הגירוי הזה מגביר משמעותית את הירי בתגובה לגירוי ויזואלי. במחקר בקופי מקאק, רשמו מאזור ויזואלי של הקורטקס (שנמצא בקורטקס הקדמי) של קוף בזמן שהם ראו סרטים של קופים אחרים שעושים קולות. כשמקרינים את הסרט עם האודיו רואים פעילות חזקה יותר מהקרנה של תמונה דוממת עם/בלי צליל או צליל לבד. נדרשת תנועה ומידע אודיטורי. תא אחר הגיב הכי טוב דווקא לקול ולתמונה בודדת. החידוש פה הוא שהשילוב המודאלי הוא רלוונטי להבנת המשימה. השילוב הטבעי הוא הנקודה – אבל אין הסבר לגבי התהליך ואיך המידע יודע להשתלב. זו דוגמא אחרת להשפעה של קונטקס. לא רואים השפעה כזו בשלבים מוקדמים יותר ככל הנראה. ממוזער|Relevant multimodal interactions at the frontal visual areas|ימין|500px (ההמשך עד סוף הפרק על ראייה מ-KSJ) קשב גם משפיע על רמת השילוב בין הערוץ הונטראלי והדורסאלי של הראייה, עושה binding של פיצ'רים שמעובדים באזורי מח נפרדים. לכן, למשל, יש פיצ'רים בודדים שיעשו pop-out ולעומתם זיהוי שילוב של פיצ'רים (למשל צבע וכיוון קו) מצריך סריקה ולא "קופץ לעין". אמפירית, זמן החיפוש במקרים אלו עולה כפונקציה של מספר האלמנטים, בעוד ב-pop-out זה לא קורה. המערכת המצריכה קשב (attentive) היא טורית ולא מקבילית. מאותה הסיבה, אפשר לקבץ אובייקטים עם אותו הפיצ'ר גם ללא קשב - אך נדרש קשב כדי לקבץ אובייקטים שהמאחד בהם אינו פיצ'ר אלא conjunction של פיצ'רים. אחת התיאוריות מדברת על כך שיש למעשה מספר "מפות" של פיצ'רים שונים - ואיחוד של המפות (הלבשה שלהן זו על גבי זו) מצריכה קשב. Superior Culliculus אזור בחלק העליון של ה-midbrain, אליו מקרינים הגנגליונים מהרשתית ישירות. בנוסף, האזור מקבל קלטים מהקורטקס, כולל מידע אודיטורי וסומטוסנסורי. יש תיאום בין המפות השונות, כך שכל אזור ב-SC מתמקד באזור אחר במרחב (טרנספורמציה מורכבת, כי יכול להיות הראש פונה לכיוון אחד ומשפיע על מפת השמיעה והעיניים מופנות למקום אחר). ה-SC יורה לפני סאקאדות וכנראה שולט בהן, בעיקר באמצעות מידע קורטיקלי. כשיש פגיעה בערוץ הראייה שמוביל ל-LGN (כ-90% מהאקסונים מהעין), נשמרת רמה מסוימת של ראייה - וזה נקרא blind sight. ה-Pretectum ליד ה-SC יש אזור ששולט בגודל האישון וברפלקסים הקשורים באישון (למשל - צמצום של האישונים, אפילו אם רק אחד מהם נחשף לאור). גם הוא מקבל קלט מהרשתית. עיבוד תנועה לכאורה, תנועה יכולה להיות מעובדת על ידי כל תא שרגיש למיקום מפני שההתנהגות שלו שונה בזמן. עדות לכך שלא כך הדבר היא apparent motion - כמו בסרט. אנחנו רואים תמונות לא רציפות באינטרוול זמנים וזה נראה לנו כמו תנועה. כבר ב-1V יש תאים שרגישים לתנועה - אבל רק לכיוון אחד (ולא, למשל, לכיוון הנגדי). באזור MT יש תאים שרגישים לכיוונים שונים, עם סידור רטינוטופי - אך השדות הרצפטיביים גדולים פי 10. תאים עם רגישות לתנועה בשדה רצפטיבי מסויים מסודרים בעמודות (כל תא רגיש לכיוון תנועה אחר). התאים לא רגישים לצבע - אבל אם יש תנועה שנובעת מ-bar בצבע מסוים שנמצא בתנועה, למול bar בצבע שונה - התנועה הזו תזוהה (אפילו שאין רגישות לצבע). האם הרגישות היא רק לתנועה לוקאלית? בעיית מיפתח (aperture problem) מוגדרת כמו בציור. האם הנוירונים ב-MT יגיבו לכיוון הפסים או לכיוון הכרטיס המכיל אותם? הנוירונים ב-MT זקוקים למידע מחלקים גבוהים יותר במח לגבי כיוון התנועה הגלובאלי. כל הנוירונים ב-1V ורוב אלו ב-MT רגישים למה שקורה בתוך העיגול, ללא קשר לסביבה. כ-20% מהנוירונים ב-MR רגישים לתנועת האובייקט כולו, לתנועה הגלובאלית. לזיה ב-MT הביאה לבעיות בהערכת מהירות תנועה באזור הויזואלי הקשור לאזור המוחי שנפגע. כלומר - נוצר blind spot. בבני אדם, לזיות פאריאטליות הביאו לקושי לעקוב עם העין אחרי תנועה בצד הלזיה (לזיה ימנית הקשתה את המעקב ימינה). כלומר - יש השפעה גם על ביצוע תנועות, לא רק על המעקב עצמו. לזיות ב-MT הביאו גם, בקופים, לקושי בהערכת כיוון תנועה. כשהמון נקודות נעות במרחב, מהן 10% באותו הכיוון, קוף רגיל יכול לזהות את כיוון. קוף עם לזיה ב-MT יכול לזהות רק בכ-100% קורלציה. אפשר גם לשנות את התפיסה של הקוף באמצעות הפעלה של תאים ב-MT. תפיסת עומק נעשית באמצעות שתי שיטות – 1. רמזים מונוקולאריים (בראייה קרובה ובראייה למרחקים, בהם ההפרש בין העיניים זניח): א. היכרות מוקדמת עם גודל האובייקט קובעת את המרחק המוערך שלו. ב. הסתרה קובעת מה לפני מה. ג. רמזי פרספקטיבה (כמו פסי רכבת). ד. רמזי גודל (אם שני אובייקטים דומים בכל מלבד גודלם, הקטן רחוק יותר). ה. צללים ודפוסי תאורה (בהיר זה קרוב משום מה). ו. תנועה - אם נזיז את הראש, דברים קרובים ישתנו הרבה (וביכוון הפוך מכיוון תנועת הראש) ודברים רחוקים - מעט (ובאותו הכיוון). 2. רמזים סטראוסקופיים (בראייה לטווח קצר): אם נמקד את המבט בנקודה כלשהי, כל נקודה קרובה יותר ממנה תיוצג ברשתיות כנקודות המרוחקות יותר מהאף יחסית לייצוג של נקודת הפיקסציה. ככל שהמרחק מנקודת הפיקסציה גדול יותר – כך העצם קרוב יותר יחסית לנקודת הפיקסציה. ההיפך נכון לנקודות רחוקות יותר. הבדל זה, ממנו ניתן ללמוד על עומק, נקרא binocular disparity. מכיוון שרק ב-1V תאים משתי העיניים "נפגשים", זה המקום בו מחושב ה-disparity. נדרש, כמובן, שתא בודד יקבל קלט המכסה אזורים מעט שונים משתי העיניים (ראו ציור שני) – וזה נעשה ברמת 1V. גם תאים ב-3V, 2V ו-MT רגישים להבדלים אלו. תאים באזורים מאוחרים יותר רגישים לשילוב של כיוון תנועה ומיקום במרחב. ככלל, יש תאים שרגישים ל-disparity ספציפי ואחרים רגישים לתחומים מסוימים של מיקום (למשל – "רחוק יותר" או "קרוב יותר" מנקודת הפיקסציה). המידע לגבי ה-disparity חשוב לידיעת מיקום האובייקט – אבל גם להכוונת העיניים כך שהאובייקט יהיה בפוקוס. מסתבר שלא נדרש זיהוי של האובייקט כדי לשייך בין שני הייצוגים שלו בשתי הרשתיות, כדי לאפשר ראיית תלת-מימד. בניסוי, הראו סדרה של נקודות שרק בראיית תלת-מימד עם שתי העיניים אפשר לזהות ש"מסתתר" בהן ריבוע תלת מימדי שקוע/בולט. כלומר – הייצוג התלת-מימד מקדים את הזיהוי, כי לא רואים שיש אובייקט לפני שיש לו ייצוג תלת מימדי. זיהוי אובייקטים 1. תאים ב-2V רגישים לאוריינטציה, לצבע ול-disparity – וגם ל-countours. לכל אלו רגישים גם תאים ב-1V – אבל בניגוד לאלו, התאים ב-2V רגישים גם ל-illusory contours, כמו אלו שנוצרים על ידי משולש קניצה או כאלו שנובעים מהבדלי מרקם (תמונה). 2. תאים ב-4V רגישים לשילוב של צבע וצורה (הבנה לגבי הצורה הנצפית, למשל ריבוע). אצל קופים לזיה מביאה לבעיה בהבנת צורה ופחות צבע, אצל בני אדם להיפך. לכן, כנראה יש הבדל בין האזורים בחיות השונות. 3. תאים ב-IT רגישים לצורות מורכבות. השדות הרצפטיביים גדולים (לעיתים משני חצאי העולם הויזואלי) וכוללים כמעט תמיד את הפוביאה, בו יש הבחנה עדינה. לכן, אובייקט מזוהה ללא קשר למיקומו ברשתית. ישנם תאים שרגישים לצורה וצבע, אחרים רק לצורה או לצבע, ואחרים לאובייקטים מורכבים כמו יד או פנים או הבעות פנים ספציפיות. Binding Problem אחת הבעיות המשמעותיות נוגעת לאופן בו המידע מאזורי המח השונים מאוחדים יחד. ישנם כמה רעיונות לפתרון הבעיה זו: א. גישת המפות שמאוחדות יחד באמצעות קשב, שכבר הוזכרה. ב. קשב ממקד את השדה הרצפטיבי באזורים מתקדמים על אובייקט ספציפי, ואז קל לאחד את המידע באזורים השונים, שכולם מתייחסים לאותו האובייקט. ג. האזורים השונים מסתנכרנים זה עם זה באמצעות סנכרון קצבי הירי והמידע מגולם באוסילציות באותו התדר באזורי מח שונים. ד. מידע בנוגע לתכונות השונות של אובייקטים מגולמים בפרקי זמן שונים בירי של אותו התא – כך שכל תא בכל אזור יכיל מידע ברמה מסוימת על כל הפיצ'רים. תפיסת צבע צבע היא חוויה סובייקטיבית הקשורה להרכב הספקטראלי של האור שמגיע לעין – בין 400 ל-700 נאנומטר אורך גל. תפיסת צבע לא תלויה רק בהרכב הגלים, אלא בקונטקסט לצידו הצבע מוצג. מהצד השני של המטבע – לימון ייראה צהוב גם כשהוא מוצג באור אדום או כחול. משטחים שונים נבדלים ברמת האור ובהרכב הסקטראלי שהם מחזירים. התכונה הזו קבועה ולא משתנה בהתאם לכמות האור המוקרנת. המערכת הויזואלית צריכה למצוא את מאפייני ההחזרה של אובייקט – בעיה לא פשוטה נוכח רמות התאורה המשתנות. צבע ברשתית ברמה התאית, ה-cones לא מעבירים מידע על אורך הגל ו-cone לא יורה באופן שונה בהתאם לאורכי הגל השונים. ההבדל בין אורכי הגל השונים הוא בהסתברות הירי של ה-cones. לכן, לא ניתן להפריד בין מעט אור בתדר רגיש להרבה אור בתדר לא רגיש – או בין שילובים של אורות במספר תדרים. לכן, cone מסוג אחד לא היה מאפשר ראיית צבע, צריך לפחות שניים. כל צבע נתפס אחרת – ואובייקטים שמחזירים אור בכל התדרים ללא הבדל יראו שחור/לבן/אפור. מערכת עם שני cones תאפשר תמיד הבחנה בין שני אורכי גל בודדים – אבל לא בין שילובים של אורכי גל. שני cones יביאו לתפיסה של "מספר" אחד עבור כל cone, ולכן הרכבים שונים ייראו באותו הצבע. עם שלושה סוגים – נעשה פחות "בלבולים" כאלו. שלושה cones מאפשרים הבחנה טובה בהנתן רמת ההשתנות בין מאפייני החזרה של אובייקטים טבעיים. עדיין – אפשר ליצור הרכבים שונים שייראו באותו האופן על ידי העין באופן מלאכותי. בטלוויזיה, למשל, יש שילובים של שלושה צבעים שמביאים למגוון רחב של צבעים – למרות שברור שניתן היה לייצר את אותו הצבע באמצעות שילובים שונים. יש משהו לא יעיל בהעברת שלושת ערוצי המידע מה-cones לשלבים גבוהים במערכת הראייה – יש קורלציה גבוהה ביניהם, ובפרט בין ה-L וה-M (אדום וירוק), שאינם רחוקים בפסגה של התפלגות הרגישות הספקטראלית שלהם. לכן, מועברים הלאה: # סיגנל שהוא הסכום של שלוש התגובות (S+L+M). # סיגנל L-M. # סיגנל S-(L+M). עוד מהמאה ה-19 ידוע שניתן לתאר את צבעי העולם באמצעות שילוב של הצבעים כחול, אדום, ירוק וצהוב. בהמשך, נמצאו מנגנונים עצביים שעושים השוואות בין מידע מה-cones. ישנם תאים הוריזונטאליים בדגים שמראים עוררות באור בתדר מסוים ואינהיביציה בתדר אחר. בפרימאטים, ראו עדויות להשוואות כאלו ב-LGN ובגנגליונים וחושבים שזה נובע מפעילות תאים בי-פולאריים. כאמור, גנגליוני M לא מכילים מידע כרומאטי. גנגליונים P נחלקים לשני סוגים – כאלו המקבלים סיגנלים מתאי L ומתאי M; וכאלו המקבלים סיגנל הפוך מתאי S למול שילוב של תאי L ו-M. אלו ההבחנות אדום-ירוק וכחול-צהוב – ותאי M מעבירים מידע בנוגע לרמת תאורה. עם זאת, חדות ההבחנה בנוגע לרמת התאורה לא יכולה להיות תולדה של תאי M בלבד – יש מעט מדי כאלו (בפרט בפוביאה, שם יש שני תאי P לכל cone). מסתבר שהפיזור המרחבי של תאי P מאפשר להם להעביר מידע בנוגע לבהירות ולא רק צבע – הרגישות לבהירות ברמת ההבדלים העדינים (מכיוון שתהיה הפעלה רק של center, למשל, של הגנגליון, ולכן הוא יקבל קלט מ-cone בודד ולא יהיה רגיש להבדלי צבע). הרגישות לצבע תהיה ברמת ההבדלים הגסים יותר (במקומות בהם יש קלט צבע שונה ב-center וב-surround). לא כל תאי ה-P יכולים לבצע תהליך זה – מכיוון שגם ככה אין הרבה cones מסוג S (כ-10%) – כנראה שגם גנגליוני P שרגישים ל-S לא לוקחים חלק פעיל בזיהוי הבהירות. צבע בקורטקס יש הרבה יותר משלוש הפרדות (כמו ברשתית) בקורטקס – יש הרבה מאד חישובים קטנים ועדינים יותר, לפחות בשלבים המתקדמים. בשלבים מתקדמים, צבע "מעורבב" עם תכונות אחרות, כמו צורה. יש השפעה של אלו על תפיסת הצבע, ולכן זו כבר לא בעיה עם שלושה מימדים. ב-1V, בשכבת הקלט 4, רוב תאי P רגישים לבהירות ופחות לצבע. אלו שכן רגישים לצבע, מקבלים ברובם קלט ממספר תאי P באופן שהפוך אותם לפחות רגישים לקונטרסט ויותר רגישים לצבע אחיד במשטח, כלומר – השדה הרצפטיבי גס יותר. בהמשך, רוב התאים הפשוטים/מורכבים הם א-כרומטיים אבל יש מיעוט הרגיש לצבע. גם אלו הרגישים לצבע לא רגישים לקונטרסטים (למשל תא פשוט שרגיש לקו אדום אך לא כחול). יש מיעוט של תאים שבהם יש רגישות מרכזית לצבע מסוים וכל צבע בפריפריה של השדה הרצפטיבי עושה אינהיביציה (double opponent). אלו מרוכזים בעיקר בבלובים. באופן כללי, אין פה חלוקה כמו ב-LGN לאדום-ירוק וכחול-צהוב, אלא רגישות כללית לכל מיני קומבינציות. ב-4V יש כבר רגישות לצבע. השדות הרצפטיביים מזכירים את אלו הרגישים לצבע ב-1V. ככלל, התאים רגישים לקונטרסטים יותר – כולל רגישות לפריפריה רחבה יחסית בתאי center-surrond. עיוורון צבעים לרוב גנטי, לפעמים בעקבות פגיעה: א. גנטי – אנשים נולדים עם שני סוגי פוטורצפטורים (ראייה דיכרומאטית). התוצאה – הראייה שלהם יוצרת את אותו האות לקומבינציה רבה יותר של הרכבים ספקטראליים לעומת בריאים. יכולים להיות שלושה סוגי עיוורון צבעים גנטי – אבל הנפוצים הם אובדן של cone מסוג M או L (כמעט תמיד בגברים, שכיחות 1%). אובדן S הוא בסיכון 1:10000. לדיכרומאטיים יש את אותו מספר רצפטורים, אבל החלוקה בין הסוגים שונה. סוג אחר של בעיה גנטית בראיית צבע היא רגישות שונה של הרצפטורים. לכ-7-8% מהגברים יש הטיה באורך הגל אליו רצפטור M או L הכי רגיש. הרגישות הרבה יותר אצל גברים מעידה שכל הגנים האלו נמצאים על כרומוזום X, בקרבה זה לזה. ב. מחלות עיניים מביאות לפעמים לפגיעה בראיית צבע, אבל לרוב זה מלווה בבעיות נוספות. רוב הפגיעות משפיעות על cones יותר מ-rods, ובפרט על תא S. פגיעות קורטיקליות (למשל שבץ) יכולות להביא לאכרומוטופסיה – אי ראיית צבע, באחת ההמיספרות. זה מלווה פעמים רבות בפגיעות תפיסתיות אחרות. זו עדות נוספת להתמחות בראיית צבע הממוקדת באזור ספציפי. =מערכת הריח= (וגנר:) (הרצאות של עדי מזרחי מפיזיולוגיה א) רקע אירוע חושי הוא אירוע בסביבה שמשנה את הפעילות החשמלית ב-CNS באופן אינפורמטיבי. החושים הן המערכות הביולוגיות שעושות התמרה של אינפורמציה על הסביבה ל-CNS. אלו מערכות ביולוגיות שממירות אנרגיה לאינפורמציה. הרצפטורים הם הפילטרים המרכזיים שקובעים את ההעברה של מידע חיצוני למערכות הביולוגיות. מה בריח משנה את תפיסת הריח? במה שונה ריח? בריח – אין ספקטרום רציף של גירויים. הריח, בשונה מקול/אור, הוא איטי וההתפשטות כאוטית, דיפוזית ומפוזרת. היתרון של ריח – יש לו עומק בזמן. אחרי פליטת הריח, הוא נשאר זמן מסוים (בשונה מפליטת פוטון). למשל – כלב יכול לעקוב אחרי ריח גם אחרי זמן רב – והוא צריך לסטות מהמסלול כדי לבצע את העקיבה (לגלות שהריח הולך ופוחת), בשונה ממעקב אחר קרן אור – שהוא ישיר. אין מרחב ברור של גירויים. יש הרבה מולקולות שיכולות להיות דומות אבל לא אם הרבה ריח. בקרבון יש שני איזומרים – עם תפיסות ריח שונות לגמרי. לא ברור מה במולקולה הוא שקובע את התפיסה. כשאנחנו מריחים – יש לנו תחושה אחת. אנחנו לא מרגישים שיש הרבה סיגנלים שמתערבבים. מנגד, חוש הריח מורכב מכמה ערוצים שונים של עיבוד מידע. יש כמה איברי חוש שונים וכמה ערוצי מידע שונים. החוש הוא סינתטי ומורכב – הוא הרבה פחות הומוגני משמיעה, למשל. האינטגרציה היא אחת השאלות הגדולות בשמיעה. ישנם ריחות שמגיעים מבחוץ (אורתונזאלי) והריח שמגיע מהפה (רטרונזאלי) שקשור בחוש הטעם. הטעמים הם סינתזה של מעט מאד ממה שקורה על הלשון והרבה מה שקורה באף. עיקר הניואנסים שאנחנו טועמים מגיעים ממערכת הריח, אותה המערכת שאנחנו מריחים מהסביבה החיצונית. מערכת הריח מפרקת את הריח מבחוץ ומפרקת את זה ל"ריח" ולחלק מ"טעם". חוש הריח מושפע מאירועים דיסקרטיים – sniffing (הסנפה). הכל מגיע בפולסים דיסקרטיים. בכל הסנפה יש מידע חדש. זה יוצר חוסר המשכיות ומגדיר רוחב פס מסוים – העיבוד של ריח צריך לקרות במשך הזמן שבין ההסנפות. אפשר לנשום מהר מאד (יותר מ-10 לשנייה בחיות) אפשר לנשום פחות; אפשר לנשום חזק או חלש (בהתאם לעוצמת הריח) וכד'. אפיתל הריח יש לנו את אפיתל הריח בו יש את תאי הרצפטור – הם שולחים שלוחות ל-olfactory bulb (OB). באפיתל יש את המוקוס (mucus) בתוכו טמונים הדנדריטים בצורה של סיליה. על אלו נמצאים הרצפטורים הכימיים. ב-1991 פוענחה משפחת קולטני הריח. ישנם 1000 גנים שונים במערכת הריח של העכבר (לעומת ארבעה קולטני צבע במערכת הראייה). זה המון יחסית ל-30,000 הגנים שיש. הגנים יושבים יחד בקלאסטרים על גבי הכרומוזומים. אלו גנים חסרי אינטרונים שעוברים על הזמן שינויים – אפילו בין עכבר לחולדה קשה למצוא את אותו הגן בגלל השינויים הגדולים והתדירים האלו. הטענה היא שזה חלק מההתמחות – מין מתאים את מערכת הריח שלו לסביבה חדשה. הגנים האלו חשופים מאד לפסאודוגנומיזציה – גנים שלא מצליח להפיק חלבון פונקציונאלי. אצל בני אדם, כמעט 60% מהגנים של הריח הם פסאודוגנים, אצל קופים זה נע בין 20% (כמו מכרסמים) ל-40% ותלוי בעיקר בראייה עם שלושה/שני רצפטורים. הטענה – ככל שאנחנו רואים טוב יותר אנחנו יכולים להרשות לעצמנו יותר פסאודוגנים במערכת הריח. ההפעלה של הרצפטורים היא באמצעות g protein, מפעיל cAMPשמביא להגברה בכמות סידן שמביאה לפתיחה של תעלות כלור – הכלור יוצא החוצה בגלל שהריכוז בתאים מאד גבוה והיציאה של הכלור מביאה לדה-פולריזציה. התאים האלו מייצרים ספייקים שהולכים ל-OB. איך מקודדים זהות של ריח? יש קוד קומבינטורי: #. כל רצפטור יכול לקשור סדרה מסוימת של אודורנטים כתוצאה של אלמנט מולקולארי משותף. #. כל אודורנט מפעיל כמה רצפטורים שכל אחד מגיב לאלמנט אחר בו. #. יש קומבינציה ספציפית שעוברת הפעלה בהתאם לכל מולקולה מסוימת. המערכת יכולה לקודד בשיטה זו הרבה מאד מולקולות. בנוסף, לכל רצפטור יש מידת הפעלה שונה בהתאם לאודורנטים שונים (ריכוז האלמנטים במולקולה, מידת האפיניות של הרצפטור לאלמנט וכד') ולכן זה מוסיף ליכולת הקידוד. זה מציב דרישות על המערכת הביולוגית – #. כל תא חוש חייב לבטא רצפטור אחד בלבד, אחרת יש ניוון והשדה הרצפטיבי של התא תהיה גדולה מזו של האלמנט המזוהה במולקולה. #. צריך מעט אינטראקציה בין תאי החוש השונים, כדי שכל אחד יעביר פלט ספציפי לו. #. צריך תא/ים שיודע/ים לעשות decoding של כל זה. ישנם ארבעה אזורים שמבטאים סטים שונים של גנים באפיתל. בתוך כל אזור יש פיזור פחות או יותר רנדומי של הרצפטורים. איך תא יכול לבחור רצפטור אחד מתוך מגוון של 250 רצפטורים שמאפיינים את האזור בו הוא נמצא? לא רק שהוא בוחר ברצפטור אחד – הוא מבטא אותו רק מתוך אחד מהכרומוזומים (האבהי והאמהי). איך זה נעשה? יש כמה אפשרויות: #. תפירה לא הפיכה של הגנום. חלקים מהגנום מוצא החוצה ברה-קומבינציה. יכול להיות שהגנים הלא מתאימים יוצאים החוצה כבר בשלב זה. בחנו את זה – עשו שיבוט של עכבר על בסיס תא חוש בודד. אם בתא הזה יש הוצאה מכלל פעולה (פיזית) של כל הרצפטורים האחרים – בעכבר המשובט לא יהיו רצפטורים מסוג אחר. בפועל, ראו שהוא מראה את כל הרצפטורים – ולכן האפשרות הזו שגויה. #. יש בקרה על הבקרה של השעתוק – באמצעות enhancer שנקשר לגן מסוים ומפעיל אותו. נמצא enhancer כזה, שצמוד לאחד הקלאסטרים וקובע איזה מהרצפטורים נקלטים. ההנחה הייתה שהוא גם מפריע לאחרים לפעול. בניסויים, התברר שכשעושים לו knockout, עדיין יש ביטוי של רצפטור בודד. #. יש מערכת של משוב שלילי – ברגע שרצפטור אחד מתחיל לעבוד יש לולאה של משוב שלילי שמשתקת את שאר הרצפטורים. זו המערכת שמאמינים היום שפעילה. ההפעלה של ה-enhancer מותנה ברצפטור הספציפי שמבוטא. ה-olfactory bulb ה-OB מצופה בשכבת glomeruli. איך תאי החוש מעצבבים אותם? הצמידו לרצפטור אחד reporter gene – שמדווח על הפעילות של הגן. בהנדסה גנטית, שמו על הכרומוזום עצמו את ה-reporter, וכך ב-mRNA יש שני גנים למעשה. ה-reporter נצבע בצבע מסוים. החוקרים קיבלו אזור מסוים שנצבע, באזור מסוים באפיתל. כל התאים האלו התכנסו לגלומרולוס אחד בלבד. בנוסף, הוא מקבל עצבוב מרצפטור אחד בלבד. האם יש מיפוי סנסורי? האם שינוי ערך במימד הגירוי יביא לשינוי במיפוי במרחב במח? או שהקידוד נעשה ללא מיפוי. התשובה לגבי ה-OB לא ברורה. מולקולות דומות מיוצגות באזורים דומים ב-OB. שינויים רציפים במולקולה מביאים לשינוי במיקום ה-intrinsic signal ב-OB. מנגד, יש משהו פחות מסודר בשינוי של מולקולה אחרת. השאלה המרכזית היא מה המימדים של המרחב המולקולארי? האם מבנה המולקולה הוא העיקר? רק היום מתחילים להתגבש הכלים להתמודד עם הבעיה הזו. שמאל|550px התאים מהאפיתל יוצרים צביר של סיבים שהם הגלומרולוס. בנוסף, יש שם דנדריטים של התאים השונים שנמצאים ב-OB. תאים מיטראלים ותאים פרה-גלומרולאריים. מתחת לשכבת הגלומרוליי יש אזור חסר תאים משמעותיים, מתחת שכבת התאים המיטראליים (גופי התאים) ומתחתם התאים הגראנולאריים. כל תא מיטראלי מעצבב גלומרולוס בודד. המסעף הדנדריטי מתפרש בגלומרולוס. יש לו גם דנדריטים בזאליים (רוחביים, לאורך שכבת התאים המיטראליים) שמגיעים מאד רחוק, כמה מ"מים. הגלומרוליי מאד נפרדים אחד מהשני – כל אחד מהם הוא יחידת עיבוד מידע בדידה. הדיסקרטיות של עיבוד המידע במערכת הריח היא לא רק בגלל שכל תא חוש מבטא רצפטור אחד – אלא בגלל שהגלומרוליי ממודרים זה מזה (labeled lines). יש כ-10 מיליון נוירונים סנסוריים בכל נחיל; 2,000 גלומרוליי בכל צד של ה-OB; בכל גלומרולוס יש 5,000 סיבים סנסוריים (convergence גבוהה); ויש 25-50 תאים מיטראליים לכל גלומרולוס. כלומר – קשה מאד "לפספס" ריח, כי יש הרבה גיבוי. גם הסינפסות האלו מאד חזקות ויציבות, ומביאות להפעלה של התאים המיטראליים. במילים אחרות – המערכת עם מקדם בטחון מאד גבוה. בין התאים המיטראליים שמעצבבים גלומרולוס אחד יש קשר בסינפסות חשמליות. הקשר ביניהם מתחזק גם בגלל שלפעמים יש glutamate spilover בגלומורוליי – וזה מפעיל תאים מיטראליים אחרים שנמצאים גם איתם. זה מביא לכך שהתאים המיטראליים של אותו הגלומרוליי פועלים כיחידה אחת. יש גם אינהיביציה: התאים הפריגלומרולאריים מחברים בין גלומרוליי סמוכים ועושים אינהיביציה בין שכנים. בנוסף, התאים הגראנולאריים האינהיביטוריים מקשרים בין תאים מיטראליים (לדנדריטים הבזאליים שלהם). זה מביא להפעלה של אינהיביציה לטראלית ברמה הזו. הסינפסות בין התאים הגראנולאריים לתאים המיטראליים הם רסיפיקאליים (הדדים) – אלו סינפסות דנטרו-דנטראליים: התא המיטראלי מפריש גלוטומט ובתגובה זוכה ל-GABA. האינהיביציה הזו יכול להתפשט על הרבה תאים, בצורה רוחבית. תפקיד האינהיביציה הלטראלית הזו לא ברור: יש כאלו שחושבים שהמטרה היא חידוד השדה הרצפטיבי, כלומר האינהיביציה הלטראלית תהיה משמעותית יותר, השפעה על תאים מיטראליים סמוכים עם שדה רצפטיבי קרוב. טענה אחרת: האינהיביציה מפרידה בין רשתות שונות, לאו דווקא על סמך הקרבה בין השדות הרצפטיביים, אלא על סמך קריטריונים אחרים. כלומר – האינהיביציה הלטראלית תכליתה להפריד באופן כלשהו בין רשתות שונות. התאים הגראנולאריים נוצרים בחיה בוגרת (neurogenesis) ועוברים הטמעה ב-OB. כנ"ל לגבי ה-periglumeruli. התאים האלו נוצרים יותר בתקופות מסוימות, כמו בהריון. פגיעה ביצירה של אלו פוגעת במידה מסוימת בזיכרון. התאים המיטראליים הם ה-projection cells, הם אלו שמוציאים פלט. יש תאים אחרים, מסוג tufted cell. גם אלו תאי projection – אבל למרחקים הרבה יותר קטנים. יש פה שתי רשתות שונות של תאי projection, ולא ברורים ההבדלים. יש פה למעשה שתי מפות שונות. הקלט של שני סוגי התאים דומים אבל מערכת האינהיביציה הלטראלית שונה והפלט שונה. יש שתי מפות שמיוצרות – מידיאלית ולטראלית – ותאי הטאפטד יוצרים קשר בין שני הצדדים. כמו כן, יש קשר דרך ה-anterior olfactory nucleus לצד השני באמצעות ה-tufted. מעבר לזה, תא מיטראלי מעצבב המון אזורים במח, כולל אזורים לימביים; ואילו תא טאפטד מעצבב הרבה פחות אזורים. תתי-מערכות במערכות הריח היום נסתכל על היבט אחר של מערכת הריח – המערכת כמורכבת מתתי-מערכות שונות שפועלות באופן שונה. ישנן ארבע תתי-מערכות: #. OB. #. VNO – vomeronasal organ – בצורת צינור. כל הנוירונים האלו מגיעים מהאפיתליום הראשי. יש אזור ב-OB שמעוצבב על ידי ה-VNO. רצפטור בודד מעצבב את ה-OB ישירות ואת ה-VNO, בו יש עצבוב של אזור מפושט יותר. #. Septal organ. #. Gruenberg Ganglion – גנגליון גרואנברג. כולן מעצבבות גם את ה-OB. כבר באפיתליום יש מסלולים שונים מאלו שראינו: בתוך האפיתליום יש כמה קבוצות תאים שמתנהגות שונות ממה שדיברנו. תאי OR37, למשל, נמצאים באזור ממוקד באפיתליום. הם אינם פרושים באופן רנדומלי. הם מעצבבים סט מסוים של גלומרוליי ב-OB. תאי GC-D שנמצאים באפיתליום מבטאים אנזים שאינו מסנתז cAMP, אלא cGMP. הם מעצבבים גלומורליי אחרים, שנקראים necklace. התאים האלו מגיבים להורמונים מסוימים או 2CO. ה-Trace-amino associated receptors מסודרים רנדומאלית, אבל יש להם סט אחר של רצפטורים. כלומר – גם באפיתליום יש הפרדות, תת-מערכות שונות. ישנם מספר ערוצים שמוקדשים להבחין בגירויים מסוג מסוים ולשלוח מידע זה דרך ערוצים מובחנים. ייתכן גם שיש להם מטרות אחרות באזורים גבוהים יותר והתנהגויות שונות. כלומר, הריח הוא לא חוש יוניפורמי. היום נדבר על ההפרדה בין ה-main olfactory system (MOS) וה-accessory olfaction system (AOS) שמקבלים עצבוב מה-VNO ושולחים אקסונים לאזורים שאינם קורטיקאליים – רק לאמיגדלה. כלומר – אלו שתי מערכות שונות עם ערוצים שונים והשאלה היא מהו ההבדל בין השניים. לשתי המערכות יש משפחות גדולות של רצפטורים שהן מבטאות. תאי הרצפטור של ה-VNO מסתיימים באפיתל שונה מהראשי. ב-VNO יש שתי משפחות רצפטורים – V1R ו-V2R, בכל אחת יותר ממאה רצפטורים. כלומר, יש כמה מאות גנים ב-VNO, שזה המון. המרחק בגנטי בין הגנים השונים גדול יותר – הם מופרדים יותר. לכן, כנראה שרצפטורים אלו לא נועדו לכסות ספקטרום של מולקולות אלא להתמקד בסט ספציפי של מולקולות עם חשיבות אבולוציונית. אין חפיפה גנטית בין הרצפטורים של ה-VNO לרצפטורים של ה-MOS. בעבודה שנעשתה לאחרונה גילו את חלק מהליגנדים שמפעילים את ה-VNO. נותנים לעכברות נסורת מכלוב של עכברים זכרים – וראו שיש רצפטור ספציפי שמופעל. לקחו נסורת מכלובים של חיות אחרות וראו איזה נסורת מפעילה את הנוירונים ב-VNO. ראו שחיות קרובות לעכברים מביאות להפעלה חזקה של תאים שונים. אם מערבבים את כל הריחות יחד, מביאים להפעלה של כ-35% מכלל התאים. ה-VNO רגיש לא רק פרומונים (שמיוצרים על ידי אותו הזן) אלא גם קרומונים (Kairomones), המיוצרים על ידי זנים אחרים (האבחנה היא רק מקור ההורמונים האלו, ייתכן שזו בפועל אותה המולקולה). בניסוי המשך, השתמשו ב-probes ספציפיים ובדקו לכל גירוי מהו הרצפטור שהופעל (לא רק הכמויות הכוללות). יש מקבץ גנים מסוימים שמופעלים בתגובה לפרומונים שמופרשים על ידי נקבות, אחרים רגישים לזכרים ואחרים רק על ידי זנים אחרים. יש גם תאים שמופעלים על ידי זכרים ונקבות גם יחד. יש תאים שמופעלים על ידי הטורפים של העכבר, בשביל לדעת להתגונן. דרך אחרת לבחון את תפקיד ה-VNO היא לעשות לזיה ב-VNO. לאיבר ה-VNO נשאבים ריחות (לתוך הצינור). חוסמים את תעלת TRP-C2, שמופעלת בנוירונים ב-VNO והיא שמאפשרת את הרגישות לריחות ב-VNO. על ידי חסימת התעלה הזו, אפשר למנוע מהתאים האלו סטימולציה. כשעכברים נחשפים לעכבר אחר מסורס – אין מתקפה כלפיו, כי הוא לא מפריש פרומון. מנגד, אם מטילים שם אפילו טיפה של שתן נוצרת פעילות אגרסיבית כנגד ה-intruder. בעכבר אחר, עם knockout ל-TRP, הוא לא מגרש את הפולש אלא מנסה להזדווג איתו. החיה לא מזהה את הזהות המינית של החיה השנייה ויש לה פעילות דיפולטיבית. אפקט ברוס (Bruce) – אחרי שעכברה נכנסת להריון, אם היא נחשפת ב-72 השעות שלאחר מכן לעכבר אחר, היא תעבור הפלה. אם נוציא את האבא ונחזיר אותו לכלוב – הנקבה לא תפיל. היא זוכרת את הפרומון שלו – ומגיבה רק לזרים. בעבר, חשבו שיש הפרדה בין ה-MOS ל-AOS לפי הליגאנדים. בעשורים האחרונים הבינו שההפרדה הדיכוטומית לא נכונה: יש פרומונים שמופעלים דרך ה-AOS (למשל – שתן מביא לאותה ההפעלה, לכן יש לכל הפחות רגישות לליגאנדים). בנוסף, הנוירונים שמפעילים את ההיפותלמוס מעוצבבים בעיקר על ידי ה-MOS. זה מה שמאפשר הזדווגות – ולכן התנהגות מינית תלויה ב-MOS במידה רבה. בנוסף, חלק מהרצפטורים שמבוטאים ב-MOS מבוטאים גם ב-AOS ולהיפך. החשיבה היום היא שיש עיבוד שונה של המידע, המערכות ממצות מידע שונה. איך אפשר להוכיח? מעקב אחר החיווט (wiring). הראינו איך אפשר להשתמש ב-reporter gene כדי לזהות את האזור אליו מגיעים האקסונים מה-MOB. גם ב-AOB יש תאים מיטראליים (שהם תאי ההקרנה היחידים יחד עם ה-tufted, ששולחים אקסונים לאמיגדלה), יש גלומרוליי, העקרונות מאד דומים – אבל זה הרבה פחות מסודר: לא כל הגלומרוליי באותה השכבה, לא כל התאים המיטראליים באותה השכבה וכד'. הסיבים שיוצאים מה-VNO מגיעים לגלומרוליי. כל אוכלוסיה עם אותו הרצפטור מעצבבת סדרה רחבה של גלומרוליי – יש הרבה divergence, בשונה מה-MOB. זה נראה מאד לא מסודר, אין מיפוי ברור. כמו כן, הייצוג שונה בין פרטים. מכיוון שהגנים של ה-VNO ושל ה-OB מקובצים בקלאסטרים בגנום, אפשר להשתמש ב-BAC, שמחליף מאות אלפי נוקליאוטידים בגנום. בכל פעם מחליפים גוש כזה של רצפטורים וצובעים אותו פלורוסנטית. משווים את זה גם עם הצביעה הקודמת, לראות שה-BAC לא פוגע בתפקוד. אפשר לצבוע ככה שלושה קלאסטרים שונים בצבעים שונים באותו העכבר. באמצעות צביעה כזו, אפשר להראות שכל אוכלוסיה של נוירונים מעצבבים סדרה ארוכה של גלומורוליי, אבל עדיין – כל גלומרולוס מעוצבב על ידי רצפטור אחד בלבד. נראה שיש סדר מסוים – ואחרי אנליזות נראה שיש שכבות ועמודות ב-AOS, כל תת משפחה מקבלת מקומות מסוימים בגריד הזה. כלומר – כל תת משפחה מעצבבת גלורמורוליי שנמצאים בקרבת מקום: חלק שטחיות יחסית, חלק עמוקות יותר – על אותן העמודות. יש מיפוי תלת מימדי. תאים שונים שמבטאים את אותו הרצפטור יגיעו לאותו הגלומרולוס. איך התאים המיטראליים קוראים את התמונה הזו? כל תא כזה מעצבב גלומורוליי רבים (כ-12), בשונה מה-MOS. האם עדיין יש labeled lines? או שכל תא מקבל מידע ממקורות שונים ועושה אינטגרציה (ממקורות רנדומאליים או מסידור ספציפי של גלומרוליי שיש לו חשיבות מסוימת)? בכל גלומורולוס יש סינפסות פחות חזקות מאלו שיש ב-MOS. זו אינדיקציה לאינטגרציה סלקטיבית, לפחות מבחינת ה-wiring. ההיפותזה החדשה – ה-AOS מעבד מידע סנסורי באופן אנליטי, מפרק את הרכב הפרומונים למרכיביו הבדידים. רשמו מתאים מיטראליים כשהעכבר נוגע בעכבר אחר, שמהווה גירוי. כשיש מגע פיזי יש עלייה בפעילות התאים המיטראליים – וגם אחרי ההנגיעה (למשל כ-10-30 שניות). התאים האלו פעילים למשך תקופה ממושכת. ב-MOS יש פעילות רק בזמן הפעילות. האם אפשר להראות שלתאים המיטראליים של שני ה-OB יש מאפיינים שונים? נותנים גירוי קצר מאד בזמן (פחות ממילישנייה): #. ה-MOB מראה burst חזק וקצר בזמן, עד 4 שניות. עם זאת, יש EPSP מאד ארוך, פשוט אין ירי. #. ה-AOB מראה פעילות חלשה יותר אבל מתחילה פעילות מתמשכת שמחזיקה אפילו חצי דקה. האם אלו תכונות אינטרינזיות של התא או משהו שקשור ברשת? הזרם בסינפסה אינו שונה בין שני סוגי התאים (ב-time course). כשחוסמים את כל הפעילות הסינפסטית רואים עדיין את אותם המאפיינים. אם מפעילים זרם חשמלי על שני התאים – רואים שהמתח בתאים ב-AOB מחזיקים מעמד לאורך זמן, ואילו ב-MOB יש ירידה מהירה יותר. כלומר – יש אינדיקציה לכך שההבדל הוא אינטרינזי, לא תלוי קלט. חסמו באמצעות BAPTA את הסידן וראו שיש פחות ירי ב-AOB (אבל עדיין יותר מב-MOB). כלומר – הירי המתמשך תלוי בסידן. מצאו גם את החומר הספציפי שהוא שמביא לירי המתמשך. בשורה התחתונה (השערה): התגובה של תאי מיטראל שונים. ללא תלות במה שקורה בפריפריה, התאים בנויים לעבד מידע בדרכים שונות. ב-MOB התגובות מוגבלות, שמתאימות לרעיון של הסנפה. בהסנפה הבאה כבר יש מידע חדש. ב-AOB המערכת נותנת הקשר. המערכת מאד רגישה לפרומונים – ואסור לטעות. לא רוצים שכל החיות יעברו הפלה אם יש בטעות טיפה של שתן. צריך הקשר נכון – מקור עשיר של הרבה פרומונים שיעובד לאורך זמן והוא שישקף שיש פארטנר להזדווגות, למשל. יש safety factor שעושה אינטגרציה על הרבה גירויים להרבה זמן. אם יש עמידה בתנאי הסף האלו – יהיה סימן: הפעילות המתמשכת. במילים אחרות, אם יש מספיק סיגנל כדי לעבור לירי מתמשך, זה יעביר לאמיגדלה שיש לנו את הפארטנר הנכון. תאים שונים יכולים לקודד פארטנר לזיווג, פארטנר לאגרסיה וכד' – אבל עדיין, ה-AOB נותן את הקונטקסט ברקע וה-MOS מופעל בהתאם לקונטקסט. התגובה לגירויים של ה-MOB תלויים בהקשר החברתי שיגובש על ידי ה-AOB. זה משנה את הרגישות. =למידה ופלסטיות= ההתנהגות משתנה בהתאם לדברים שנלמדו על הסביבה, בהתאם להתנסויות. יש למידה שהיא אדפטיבית ולמידה שאינה אדפטיבית – למשל במצב של דפריבציה סנסורית. ככלל, מתייחסים בעיקר למצב האדפטיבי. פלסטיות מוגדרת כשינוי בפעילות העצבית בתגובה לאותו הגירוי. למידה היא דבר התנהגותי – פלסטיות היא מדידה של פעילות עצבית. מקובל לחשוב שפלסטיות היא הקורלט העצבי של הלימוד. יש מעט מאד דוגמאות ביונקים בהם הראו באופן קוזאלי את הקשר בין פלסטיות לשינוי ההתנהגות. יש בעיקר עבודות קורלטיביות. נדבר על פלסטיות בקורטקס אודיטורי ועל למידה ופלסטיות במיקום אובייקט על בסיס שמיעה, תפיסת מרחב. פלסטיות ולמידה בקורטקס האודיטורי שמאל|500px הפרדיגמה הבסיסית היא התניה קלאסית (CC). משמיעים צלילים (CS), עושים משהו אברסיבי (US) ומצמידים ביניהם. בזמן ההתניה, רואים התפתחות של התנהגות (למשל ירידה בקצב הלב עקב קפיאה). באותן הפרדיגמות משתמשים במחקר של למידה וזכרון – וגם בלמידה סנסורית. במקרה השני – נגוון את המאפיינים הפיזיקאליים של הגירוי, למשל נריץ cs+ ו- cs-. התנאים הפסיכולוגיים יהיו זהים (אותה השעה ביום, אותה כמות אוכל וכד'). במקרה הראשון – להיפך, משנים את התנאים של החיה, למשל מזריקים לה חומרים שונים ובודקים איך היא לומדת תחת ההשפעה שלהם. שמאל|500px התוצאה הבסיסית ברמה הסנסורית: רושמים מקבוצה של תאים בקורטקס האודיטורי את התגובה לתדרים מסוימים ומוצאים את ה-tuning curve. אחרי ההתניה, מודדים שוב את הרגישות של הנקודה הזו לתדרים ורואים שהתדר הטוב ביותר זז לתדר ההתניה. אפשר לקבל דפוס מגוון של תגובות בתנאי בפרוצדורה הספציפית: ראינו ירידה בתדרים שהם לא ה-CS ועלייה בתדר ה-CS; לפעמים יש גירויים un-paired – ה-CS וה-US לא יחד, אבל שניהם אחת ל-15 שניות בערך. כלומר – מקפידים שהגירויים לא יהיו יחד. במקרה כזה, יש עלייה כללית בפעילות בקורטקס. אותה העלייה תהיה גם בקורטקס האודיטורי אם נראה תמונות ולא צלילים. כלומר – יש עלייה כללית בפעילות בהנתן אותם הגירויים (רק לא מצומדים) אבל גם בהנתן גירויים אחרים. בניסוי אחר, כשהשמיעו רק את הצלילים בלי US – השמיעו צליל ספציפי במשך תקופה ממושכת בלי קשר לשום דבר אחר – רואים ירידה בפעילות החשמלית בתגובה לגירוי הזה ספציפי (הביטואציה). יש ירידה חדה בתדר שעליו עשו חזרה. השמיעו את הצליל כחצי שעה למשך כ-20 שניות באינטרוולים – וההשוואה היא בין לפני לאחרי חצי השעה הזו. ימין|250px התוצאה: יש הגברה בייצוג לגירוי רלוונטי. בניסוי, חיה למדה שכשיש צליל היא תוכל לשתות (אם תלחץ על דוושה). אם בחיה נאיבית רואים סידור טונוטופי – אחרי התניה רואים שכמעט כל הקורטקס רגיש לטונים המותנים. יש הגדלה של הייצוג בקורטקס. יש גם ניסויים שבהם אם החיה לחצה שלא בזמן המותר – היא תצטרך לחכות יותר למים (time out) ואז התוצאות שונות (פירוט למטה). למידה ללא פלסטיות שמאל|400px האם ניתן ללמוד בלי פלסטיות קורטיקלית? בניסוי, בדקו אם אפשר ללמוד בלי פלסטיות קורטיקלית. חיה שותה בזמן הטון (לוחצת על דוושה) – מותר להן ללחוץ רק בזמן הטון. אם הן לוחצות אפילו שבריר שניה מאוחר יותר, הן נענשות. בתנאי אחר (GRC), עם grace period, נותנים להן כמה שניות בהן הן עוד לא נענשות. במקרה אחד קידוד ה-onset וה-offset חשוב, במקרה השני רק ב-onset. החיות בשני התנאים מגיעות לאותה רמת ביצועים (שנמדדת לפי אחוז הלחיצות בזמן הטון מתוך כל הלחיצות שמתבצעות בזמן כל הניסוי). אפשר לראות ששתי החיות לומדות בצורה לא רעה – החיות בתנאי GRC מראות אחוזים נמוכים יותר, כי יש פחות ענישה (לא מפסידות כלום מללחוץ בזמן ה-grace period). עם זאת, שתי החיות עושות דיסקרימינציה ברמה די שקולה. מבחינה התנהגותית יש דמיון רב – אבל יש הבדלים עדינים. החיות GRC לוחצות גם בשתי השניות הבאות (אחוז הלחיצות שהיו ב-2 שניות אלו מתוך כל הלחיצות שהיו בזמן בלי הטון גבוה בהרבה מהחיות בתנאי השני). כמו כן, ההסתברות ללחיצה לקראת סוף הטון גבוהה יותר עבור חיות אלו. כלומר, האסטרטגיות שונות. עשו בחיות האלו אלקטרופיזיולוגיה – לא היה שינוי בשטח המיוצג בין שני התנאים. בחיות בתנאי GRC (לעומת נאיביים) רואים ירידה בסף התגובה בתחום התדר בו נופל ה-CS. בתנאי השני (STD) – רואים מעט מאד הבדלים בקורטקס לעומת חיות נאיביות. ההסבר קצת עקום – בשביל ה-STD, החיות צריכות לדעת את ה-onset וה-offset של הטון, אבל בקורטקס ה-onset מיוצג הרבה יותר חזק מאשר משך הצליל וסיומו. התאים מראים בעיקר פעילות בתחילת הצליל, שדועכת בהמשך. לכן, עבור חיות ב-GRC שבהן בעיקר האונסט חשוב, הקורטקס מתאים. עבור האחרות – בקורטקס אין את המידע המתאים לגבי offset ולכן נעשה בו פחות שינוי. 400px מנגנונים עצביים שמאל|300px מה עושה את הפלסטיות? אם שופכים אצטילכולין על קורטקס אודיטורי ומשמיעים צלילים, הקורטקס משתנה. המקור העיקרי של אצטילכולין לקורטקס הוא בסט תאים שנמצא ב-basal forebrain. זו לא מאסת תאים הומוגנית. הוא חופף בחלקו ל-basal ganglia. התאים האלו שולחים הרבה אקסונים, בחולדה אקסון אחד יכול לעשות עיצבוב ל-2/3 מהקורטקס (או לעצבב אזורים שנמצאים במרחק של 2/3 מהקורטקס). אותו אקסון מפזר נ"ט בהרבה אזורים במח (אבל באותה המיספרה). בנוסף לאצטילכולין, יש השפעות גם של דופאמין שמגיע מה-VTA, של סראטונין מה-raphe nuclei ונוראדרנלין מה-locus coroleus. כל אלו משפיעים על הקורטקס, ובפרט על הקורטקס האודיטורי. יש דגש רב בספרות דווקא לאצטילכולין. בניסוי לדוגמא, השמיעו צליל בטון הכי טוב של התא באותו מרחק בין שתי האזניים. במקביל, הפעילו תאים ב-(BF (basal forebrain בצד אחד בלבד מיד לפני התא. בנוכחות אצטילכולין התגובות נהיות גדולות יותר. בהמשך, אחרי סדרת השוקים שמפעילים את ה-BF רואים שהתגובה השתנתה גם ללא הפעלת השוק הזה. 500px בניסוי אחר, בחיה נאיבית, שמים שוק ב-BF יחד עם השמעת הצליל (בחולדות). רואים שהאזור המייצג את הצליל באזור ה-CS גדל משמעותית. כלומר – עקפנו את ההתנהגות ואנחנו רואים מה היא עושה – היא מביאה לשחרור אצטילכולין. עוד הוכחה לכך שה-BF עושה את זה היא שהתגובות ההתנהגותיות נעלמות אם חוסמים אצטילכולין בקורטקס. יש גם שינויים מורפולוגיים שקורים בעקבות האצטילכולין. 600px פלסטיות בשמיעה מרחבית בניסוי, שמו אדם בחדר עם הרבה רמקולים והוא צריך לציין מאיפה בא הצליל. שמים לאדם הזה אטם באוזן אחת. בדקו וראו שהאטם עובד - עוצמת הצליל באוזן עם האטם נמוכה יותר, והאטנואציה גדולה יותר בתדרים גבוהים מאשר בנמוכים. אנשים השתפרו לאחר השמת האטם (שהיה באוזן שלהם למשל כשבוע) ואחרי כמה sessions של ניסוי רואים שיכולת המיקום שלהם, שנפגעת מיד לאחר החדרת האטם בכ-50%, חוזרת בסופו של דבר כמעט לאותה הרמה. אחרי הסרת האטם, היכולת שלהם חוזרת להיות נורמאלית לגמרי. אם מסתכלים על התפלגות הטעויות (עושים רגרסיה של הנקודות על הגרף שמשווה כיוון אמיתי לדיווח הנבדק – ומשווים ל-1). אצל נבדק ספציפי אין הטיה והשיפוע הוא 1. בצד של האטם רואים פגיעה ביכולת – אבל בצד של האוזן השנייה אין בעיות. רוב הבעיות הן בהפרדה בין צלילים קדמיים ואחוריים. כתוצאה מזה – יש הטיה חיובית והשיפוע יורד מ-1. אחרי מספיק אימון חוזרים ל-0 הטיה ושיפוע 1. משמיעים לאנשים האלו צלילים שהרמזים הספקטראליים שלהם (להבדיל מ-ILD ו-ITD) לא טובים (הכוונה לרמזים הנובעים ממבנה האפרכסת שמעביר שונה תדרים נמוכים וגבוהים. אם הספקטרום של הגירוי הוא רנדומי (או כמו city-skyline) ולא שטוח אז אי אפשר להשתמש ברמזים הספקטרליים). הרמזים הספקטראליים מתבלבלים עם מבנה הגירוי – וכך אי אפשר להשתמש בהם. עם שתי האוזניים – עדיין אפשר למקם. עם הכנסת האטם – הביצועים יורדים משמעותית והם גם לא משתפרים. במילים אחרות, כנראה שהשימוש היה ברמזים הספקטראליים. הראו שההשפעה של ILD פחות משמעותית. שמים על הנבדקים אזניות – ורואים שהם ממקמים בצד שאין בו אטם. עם זאת, אין שיפור עם הזמן בביצועים האלו. כנ"ל ל-ITD. מסקנה – לא היה שיפור בקידוד של ה-ITD וה-ILD, אלא הנבדקים למדו להשתמש ברמזים הספקטראליים באוזן הפתוחה. לרוב לא משתמשים בזה לאיכון ואזימוט – אבל הם למדו להשתמש בזה. לומדים להשתמש ב-cue האינפורמטיבי, וכשמבלבלים אותו – עדיין לא מצליחים. בחיות – לקחו סמורים ועשו להם את אותו הניסוי. החיות מאומנות לטובת העניין. האטם מקלקל את הביצועים ובסוף הם שוב משתפרים. האימון הוא קריטי: אם עושים אימון כל יום יש שיפור מאד רציני, אם רק אחת לחודש לא רואים שיפור כמעט כלל. מה מקור השיפור? הוסיפו לאוזן הפתוחה משהו שמעוות את המבנה הספקטראלי, משנה את צורת האוזן – אבל לא משנה את העוצמה של הצליל או התזמון שלו. יש שינויים רק ברמזים הספקטראליים. אם שמים את זה לחיה סתם ככה – זה לא מפריע, כי יש את האוזן השנייה. אם שמים לחיה את האטם הרגיל רואים ירידה בפעילות שעולה אחרי כמה ימים. אם אחרי זה באוזן השנייה שמים את האטם המיוחד, רואים שוב ירידה – ועלייה לאחר ההסרה. כלומר – הקידוד של המידע תלוי במבנה הסקטראלי. כלומר, גם הסמורים מתבססים על הרמזים הספקטראליים באוזן הפתוחה. מידע עצבי – עשו לחיה לזיה בילטראליות אחרי האימון בקורטקס האודיטורי (או רק ל-1A או לכל הקורטקס האודיטורי). יש ירידה קלה בביצועים אחרי הלזיה בצלילים ארוכים – ואילו בצלילים הקצרים הסיכויים יורדים לצ'אנס ובגדול יודעים רק את הכיוון הכללי של הצליל. אחרי הלזיה שמים אטם והחיות לא לומדות. מה בקורטקס קשור ללמידה? הוא עושה פרויקציה יורדות ל-inferior culliculus (IC), שהוא המקביל ל-1V בראייה. בניסוי, הרסו רק את התאים שעושים פרויקציה: שמים על כדורונים קטנים חומר שבהנתן אור הופך לרעל. את זה מזריקים ל-IC החומר הזה עובר בטרנספורט לקורטקס. האירו אור בקורטקס והתאים האלו מתו. בדקו את התנהגות החיות וראו שהלזיה הזו לא משפיעה על יכולת מיקום הצלילים. ביצועי החיות טובים בצלילים ארוכים ופחות בקצרים – אבל ללא הבדל בין הקבוצות. עם זאת, החיות לא לומדות לאחר הלזיה. קבוצת הביקורת משתפרת וקבוצת הלזיה כמעט שלא משתפרת. המסקנה – הקורטקס משתמש באינפוט ל-IC כדי לבצע reweighing של החיוט. לא יודעים בדיוק איך זה קורה. כלומר – לימוד אינו רק שינוי סינפטי בקורטקס, אלא קורה בכל מערכת העצבים.